My love
by Contando Historias
Summary: Le contaste mi historia, pero lo hiciste diferente, no le dijiste que te ame con la inocencia de una niña, ni que fui la más feliz al verte encontrar el amor. No le dijiste que me besaste de vuelta y me diste ilusiones. Te escuché hablar de mis secretos como si fueran la cosa más despreciable que alguien te hubiera dicho. Y solo entonces comprendí que no me amabas.
1. Tentación

_**Bella POV**_

Edward Cullen, el dueño del rancho más grande de la región, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes como una esmeralda, pequeños y delgados labios, con cuerpo grande y fornido, digno de un hombre que había pasado toda la vida cuidando animales, siempre llevaba una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros, sus botas y algunas veces cuando el sol era más intenso, usaba también un sombrero.

Lo conocía desde que era una niña, mi padre lo había ayudado cuando una de sus reses escapo de un peón principiante, el animal vagaba por las calles y mi padre puso a sus hombres a intentar lazarlo, pero los pobres policías bajo el mando de Charlie rara vez habían estado cerca de un animal.

Ese día, habíamos llegado tarde a clase y mi padre me había llevado con él, al encontrar la puerta de la escuela cerrada, me pidió que me quedara en la patrulla mientras ayudaba, entonces apareció Edward, montado en un gran caballo negro y en menos de dos minutos tuvo al animal listo para llevarlo de vuelta al rancho, mientras los policías se dispersaban avergonzados.

En ese momento él tenía veinte años, un joven apuesto montado a caballo era como ver al príncipe de las películas para mi joven mente de seis años, después de ese fugaz encuentro, no volví a tener la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca, él no salía mucho del rancho y yo era tan solo una niña.

Hasta el día de su boda, en ese entonces tenía trece y él veintisiete, su novia era una chica preciosa según me había explicado Sue, la nueva novia de mi padre, había llegado al pueblo dos veranos atrás y Edward había caído enamorado, Jane Vulturi, rubia, de grandes ojos verdes y una larga melena rubia, las mujeres del pueblo hablaban de ella día y noche, sobre sus intenciones con el adinerado heredero del rancho Cullen, las más jóvenes no eran la excepción y yo ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ver a la pobre mujer que todos tildaban de caza fortunas.

La boda fue en mayo, la ceremonia fue en la iglesia del pueblo y la fiesta en el rancho como era de esperar, recordaba la primera vista que había tenido de Jane, en su largo vestido blanco, se veía preciosa, a mi parecer era el final del cuento, donde la princesa se casaba con el príncipe, fue la única vez que vi a Edward usando un traje, hacían una pareja hermosa y ella parecía una chica encantadora.

Un año después comencé a trabajar como cajera en la tienda principal del pueblo, la dueña era amiga de mi padre y como un favor personal me dio trabajo, quería ganar dinero para comprarme un vestido para la graduación, había ido a ver vestidos junto a mis amigas después de la escuela, aún faltaban varios años para nuestro gran día, pero encontramos divertido medirnos vestidos, en especial porque la madre de Alice tenía unos hechos a medida que eran simplemente hermosos.

Encontré uno que era tan bonito y sencillo que me juré lo usaría algún día, me recordaba el vestido de mi madre en sus fotos de graduación, pregunte el precio pensando en que debería ahorrar de mi mesada hasta que llegara el día, pero haciendo cuentas en casa, note que necesitaría algo más que un par de dólares ahorrados.

Así decidí comenzar a trabajar y no podía quejarme, las personas ahí eran amables y podía saludar a todo el pueblo mientras cobraba sus compras, fue ahí que hable por primera vez con Jane, no me sorprendió que mis suposiciones se cumplieran, en realidad era una mujer agradable y dulce, incluso daba una buena propina al chico que llevaba sus compras hasta el auto.

A finales de ese año, la familia Cullen dio las buenas nuevas, Jane estaba esperando un bebé, el primogénito de Edward venía en camino y él no podía estar más feliz, mi padre decía que lo había visto en el bar de Harry festejando junto a sus amigos, la próxima vez que vi a Jane me asegure de felicitarla por su bebé.

Junto a Rose y Alice, decidimos que, si resultaba ser una niña, juntaríamos entre las tres y le pediríamos a la madre ésta última que nos hiciera un vestido para la pequeña.

Pero el plan nunca se llevó a cabo, al inicio de la primavera, cuando Jane tenía una pequeña pancita de cinco meses, hubo un terrible accidente, ella iba en el auto de regreso al rancho cuando perdió el control en una curva, mi padre había llegado junto a las ambulancias para despejar el camino de los espectadores.

La madrugada fue recibida por una mala noticia, Jane había muerto al igual que el bebé, mi padre había llegado a casa sintiéndose terrible, decía que jamás había visto a un hombre tan abatido, podía sentir su dolor solo en parte, puesto que nosotros habíamos perdido a mi madre en un accidente años atrás, pero decía que al menos él me había tenido a mí y yo a él, para consolarnos, Edward acababa de perder a toda su familia.

El funeral fue más que triste, todo el pueblo estaba ahí dando las condolencias al pobre hombre, no supe que decir cuando llegó mi momento, las palabras se me fueron de un segundo a otro, así que solo me decante por darle un abrazo, él pareció sorprendido, pero lo dejo pasar.

Los días después de esa noche no volvieron a ser iguales, el amable ranchero se volvió un ente silencioso y malhumorado que solo salía de su casa por las noches para beber algo en el bar de Harry, sus peones se encargaban de hacer las compras del rancho y contrato a una mujer que se encargaba de cuidar la casa, durante los siguientes años no volví a verlo de cerca.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho, decidí que si quería ir a la Universidad lo haría por mis propios medios, así que conseguí un empleo en el bar de Harry, él era amigo de papá y realmente no quería tenerme en el bar, decía que era muy peligroso para una chiquilla que no sabía lidiar con borrachos tercos y si alguno me hacía daño, Charlie Swan le cerraría el local, todos sabían que mi padre era algo extremo cuando se trataba de mí, después de mi primera cita con Mike Newton, el pobre paso una noche en prisión por intentar sobrepasarse conmigo.

En aquel momento tenía quince y me había asustado cuando el tipo me puso la mano en la pierna, regrese a casa llorando y mi padre perdió la cabeza.

Así que me estaba costando encontrar empleo, aún tenía turnos en la tienda, pero la paga era buena para una chica de catorce cuyos gastos eran solo un vestido, para una chica intentando ir a la Universidad, era insuficiente.

Harry acepto, pero durante unas semanas me puso con su sobrino, Jacob Black, él estaba enseñándome a ser mesera y atender la barra si era necesario, decía que tenían un encargado para eso, pero si se enfermaba alguien tendría que suplirlo y era mejor que todos supieran hacerlo, Jake era dos años mayor que yo, pero no tenía intenciones de irse a la Universidad, decía que quería encargarse del bar cuando Harry se retirara, que ese lugar era algo familiar y no quería que se perdiera.

Sabía que él no me acompañaba solo para enseñarme, sino porque Harry temía que alguien se sobrepasara conmigo, en general los hombres del pueblo eran decentes, pero bajo los efectos del alcohol todo podía salirse de control, solo trataban de evitar que Charlie encerrara a todos esos hombres en prisión.

Las demás meseras eran mayores que yo, al igual que Jake, y ya tenían las habilidades para quitarse a los borrachos de encima, Leah, la primera chica con quien hice amistad, me enseño un par de movimientos para mantenerlos a raya, Victoria me enseñó a conseguir más propina sin ser una cualquiera y Tanya se limitó a ignorarme olímpicamente.

La primera noche en que trabaje por mi cuenta, corría entre las mesas para tener todo perfecto y entregar las bebidas lo antes posible, me acerque a una de las mesas con mi libreta de notas en las manos, pregunte que ordenaría y luego levante la mirada hasta el cliente, que resultó ser nada menos que Edward.

Había cambiado desde la última vez, pero seguía siendo atractivo, él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿No eres algo joven para trabajar aquí? ―preguntó con la mirada firme y el rostro serio, nunca habíamos hablado directamente así que su voz me sorprendió un poco, era bastante grave y te hacía sentir pequeña bajo la mirada intensa que le acompañaba.

―Dieciocho recién cumplidos, no tendríamos a la hija del jefe trabajando aquí de no ser porque cumple la ley. ―exclamó Leah a mi lado con una gran sonrisa. ―Trátala bien o Charlie te hará dormir en una celda. ―añadió causando un simple asentimiento en el hombre frente a mí.

―Una cerveza. ―asentí y me alejé con la misma rapidez que había llegado. Dejé la cerveza y seguí con las otras mesas, conforme pasaba la noche el lugar se llenaba y a diferencia de la tienda, mientras más se acercaba la hora de cerrar, parecía que más y más clientes llegaban. Aun peor era que de entre todos los que se iban, Edward no era uno de ellos, no iba a decirle a Harry que me causaba temor servirle al señor Cullen, ni a Leah que me ponía nerviosa cada que me acercaba, si algo había aprendido era que si querías trabajo debías saber lidiar con cualquier cliente.

Cerca de media noche, con todas mis mesas servidas, me senté en la barra a descansar un rato, Jake se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa divertida.

―Has estado corriendo, morena. ―exclamó mirándome de reojo. ― ¿Planeas pedir un día libre o algo así?

―No, si quiero ir a la universidad no habrá días libres para mí. ―respondí ganándome una carcajada de su parte.

―Entonces ¿Por qué andas corriendo por todas partes? ―suspiré pesadamente.

―El señor Cullen me pone nerviosa, empecé a correr sin darme cuenta. ―expliqué, él miró a la mesa de Edward y luego a mí.

―Estás loca, mujer. Cullen no es mi cliente favorito, pero jamás ha intentado propasarse con ninguna mujer. No creo que lo intente con la hija de Charlie Swan. ―sabía que no lo haría, esa no era la razón por la que me ponía nerviosa.

Desde que había entrado a la preparatoria, había caído en la fiebre de amor por el señor Cullen, cada adolescente en el pueblo había tenido un leve enamoramiento con él, con el pasar de los años la mayoría lo había superado, sin embargo, yo seguía teniendo la imagen de aquel gran hombre a caballo en mi cabeza, Alice y Rose solían reírse de mí pues solo bastaba con mencionarlo para que me pusiera como un tomate.

Sabía que era un amor adolescente, no un profundo y verdadero amor, pero eso no evitaba que mi cuerpo entero se tensara ante aquella mirada. Y tampoco tenía intención de contarle a Jacob todo sobre mi secreto amor por un hombre catorce años mayor que yo.

Regresé al trabajo y para mi mala suerte justo después de despedirme de Jacob, mi padre me llamó, estaba atrapado en un accidente a una hora de ahí, no podría llegar a buscarme, no quedaba nadie en el estacionamiento a quien conociera, así que solo quedaba caminar, tome la calle principal y camine por las calles rumbo a casa, incluso con la tranquilidad del pueblo sentía cierto miedo de andar por ahí sola, escuchaba pasos detrás de mí, pero al girar no había nadie, sentía a alguien mirándome pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Solo faltaban unas cuadras más y estaría en casa. Me convencí de que no había nada de qué preocuparme y continué con mi camino, seguramente era mi mente jugándome una mala broma, entré por un callejón para acortar camino y me tensé completa cuando algo cayó detrás de mí, me giré con el cuerpo tembloroso y vi a un hombre cerca de las cajas, volví la vista al frente para seguir mi camino, mi padre siempre decía que no debía detenerme, así era como te atrapaban.

Charlie había sido policía de la gran ciudad antes de venir a Forks, así que tenía todo un montón de reglas para cuando salía de casa sola, siempre iba protegida con un gas pimienta y algo pesado en el bolso, esa noche en particular había elegido el maldito bolso pequeño, en el que no cabía ninguna de esas cosas, así que solo me quedaba correr.

Llegué al final del callejón y solté el aire contenido, hasta que una mano tomo mi brazo y una gran figura se paró frente a mí con una sonrisa de lado.

―Mira nada más, la encantadora hija del jefe, sola por estas calles tan tarde. ―murmuró el hombre frente a mí.

―Suéltame. ―murmuré intentando que el miedo no se escuchara en mi voz. Podía sentir al otro hombre detrás de mí y probablemente rompería en llanto si no encontraba la manera de huir.

―Lo haría, pero resulta que el jefe Swan me debe un par de cosas, preciosa. ―tragué en seco y medite todas las reglas de Charlie, si no fuera tan torpe tendría algún buen golpe para defenderme, pero no había pasado ni un día entero en el entrenamiento de protección personal.

―Gritaré y estarán tras las rejas en menos de una hora. ―murmuré con la voz rota al final, el hombre detrás de mí soltó una desagradable carcajada.

―Todos los policías están en el accidente a una hora de aquí, dudo que te escuchen. ―me aferré a mi bolso e intente soltarme del fuerte agarré, pero era inútil, en cuanto sentí las manos del hombre a mis espaldas sobre mi cuerpo solté un gemido de terror, las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra y luche con todas mis fuerzas para soltarme, pero solo logre lastimarme la muñeca.

― ¡Suéltenme! ¡Auxilio! ―grite desesperada, pero no había nadie cerca, las avenidas estaban vacías por la hora y comenzaba a perder los nervios. Cerré los ojos cuando trataron de abrir mi blusa y entonces sentí como el hombre frente a mí me soltaba.

Al verme libre del agarré intente correr, al abrir los ojos me encontré con el señor Cullen sosteniendo al tipo contra el piso, su compañero había huido por el callejón y Edward golpeaba al otro sujeto hasta lograr que perdiera la consciencia.

Solté un gemido de dolor al intentar sostenerme de la pared y doblarme la muñeca, Edward levantó la mirada como si acabara de recordar que yo estaba ahí, miró al tipo una última vez y se puso de pie.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, aun con el intenso dolor en mi muñeca, me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, llorando desconsolada, podía jurar que estaba temblando contra su pecho. ―Necesitas decirme si estás bien o si debo llevarte al hospital. ―murmuró de vuelta, sentía que las palabras se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta cada que intentaba hablar. ―Te llevaré al hospital. ―dijo finalmente llevándome fuera del callejón con el hombre aun tirado detrás de nosotros.

Charlie apareció en el consultorio justo cuando me vendaban la muñeca, Edward me había prestado una chaqueta que llevaba en su camioneta, ya que esos hombres habían rasgado mi blusa al intentar abrirla, y se había quedado conmigo durante toda la revisión. Había logrado explicarle que no me habían hecho nada gracias a que él había aparecido y que solo tenía lastimada la muñeca, el doctor me había revisado cerciorándose de que no estuviera rota y me había dado un calmante para el dolor.

―Bella ¿estás bien? ―levanté la mirada algo adormecida y confundida. ―Sabía que trabajar en ese bar era mala idea.

―Papá, estoy bien. ―susurré intentando calmarlo, no quería ocasionarle problemas a Harry, debería haber llamado a alguien para regresar a casa.

―Fue Tyler Crowley, estaba acompañado de otro hombre, pero corrió antes de que pudiera verle el rostro. ―murmuró Edward detrás de mí, mi padre se detuvo a mirarlo con cierta sorpresa.

―Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó confundido.

―Iba de regreso al rancho cuando escuche los gritos. ―respondió con simpleza, mi padre asintió.

―Gracias por detenerte, de no haberlo hecho quien sabe qué habría pasado. ―después de eso recordaba poco de cómo había regresado a casa o si había subido por mi cuenta a mi habitación.

Pero al despertar Rosalie y Alice estaban en mi casa, al igual que Harry, Jacob, Leah e incluso Bill, al parecer todo el mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido. No quería que todos me vieran como una víctima, tenía planeado pedirle a Edward que no dijera nada, pero ahora no importaba.

Harry me dio unas semanas para recuperarme, las que acepté a regañadientes, Jake prometió pasar cada noche de viernes conmigo, traería pizzas y películas, Leah junto a Bill habían preparado un rico desayuno y mi padre se había tomado el día para cuidar de mí.

Cerca de medio día cuando todos se fueron de la casa, mi padre dijo que iría a la tienda mientras Rose y Alice se quedaban conmigo, ellas por supuesto querían saber todo sobre Edward rescatándome la noche anterior.

Lo que me recordó que quería agradecerle de alguna manera.

Unos días después, decidí prepararle una tarta, no era precisamente buena en la cocina, pero la tarta era mi especialidad, era una receta familiar y me había pasado días enteros hasta perfeccionarla. Le expliqué a Charlie que la llevaría en agradecimiento y él aceptó dejarme ir sola hasta el rancho.

Al llegar al lugar me encontré con un paisaje muy diferente al que había visto aquella tarde años atrás cuando todo estaba decorado para una boda, supuse que era así como se veía todos los días, era bonito, con un toque hogareño y un ambiente ruidoso, entendía el encanto del rancho.

Busque entre los trabajadores a Edward y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él frunció levemente el ceño antes de acercarse hasta mí.

―Isabella, creí que estarías en casa recuperándote. ―murmuró al llegar a mi lado, estaba algo sudado por el trabajo y tenía las botas llenas de lodo, quizás debía haber llamado antes.

―Lo estaba, pero quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste. ―expliqué sonriendo sinceramente, él asintió.

―Vamos adentro, distraes a mis muchachos. ―solo entonces me di cuenta de que unos cuantos chicos nos observaban, no había llevado algo especialmente atrevido, era la misma ropa que usaba para trabajar en la tienda. Lo seguí dentro de la casa y me sorprendí con la decoración del lugar, habría esperado muebles masculinos y sin un diseño especial, pero todos los muebles parecían sacados de una revista, incluso tenía esos pequeños almohadones de colores y una mesita de cristal.

No parecía el estilo de Edward, pero quizás había contratado a alguien para decorar.

Me llevo hasta la cocina y le sonreí a la mujer que preparaba algo de comer.

―Aquella noche no pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste. ―comencé algo nerviosa, jamás había estado dentro de la casa y mucho menos había hablado directamente con él.

―Es comprensible, Isabella. Estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico. ―respondió mientras se servía algo de agua. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Jacob, tenía un tono especifico, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño algo, suspiré dejando pasar el comentario y continúe.

―Claro. Te traje tu chaqueta y como agradecimiento, te hice una tarta. Espero te guste. ―exclamé con una sonrisa sincera, él miró la tarta y después a mí.

Al salir de la casa volví a ver a los mismos chicos a lo lejos y mi cuerpo entero se tensó, quizás si necesitaba descansar antes de volver al bar.

_**Edward POV**_

―Te lo juro, Eric, esa mujer será mi esposa algún día. ―exclamó uno de mis nuevos peones con una sonrisa descarada, mientras señalaba el auto en que había llegado Isabella.

Entendía el atractivo en la castaña, tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, unos labios rojos bastante tentadores, su larga cabellera caía encantadoramente sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo tenía curvas delicadas que lograban llamar la atención de los hombres, la había estado observando en el bar noches atrás, creía que el alcohol era quien me hacía verla como un sediento a un vaso de agua, pero ahora en mis cinco sentidos seguía encontrándola apetitosa.

―Deberías mantener las manos donde puedan verse. ―murmuró Jasper a mi lado, lo miré de reojo con el ceño fruncido. ―Charlie te pondrá una bala entre las cejas si tocas a Isabella. ―solté una carcajada mientras volvía la vista al rancho, teníamos trabajo aún y esa generación de nuevos trabajadores estaba resultando bastante inútil.

Jasper conocía mi forma de actuar respecto a las mujeres, no había citas, flores o una promesa de casarnos en un futuro cercano, en general evitaba a las mujeres del pueblo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción por una noche con la preciosa Isabella. Solo tenía que dejarle en claro que eso no significaba nada.

―Charlie no necesita enterarse. ―murmuré caminando rumbo a las caballerizas, Jasper soltó un bufido desconforme.

―No es como esas mujeres con las que te acuestas, Edward. ―respondió con seriedad, nos detuvimos frente a la reja de una yegua que habíamos estado vigilando de cerca, pues se había embarazado fuera de temporada y el veterinario estaba algo preocupado. ―Si buscas una amante en el pueblo deberías tomarle la palabra a Tanya y dejar a Isabella fuera de esto.

―Tanya solo busca un marido, cuando menos me lo espere saldrá con un embarazo. ―murmuré abriendo la reja, la pobre yegua estaba cansada y se notaba desganada, la teníamos separada porque el resto de los caballos podrían lastimarla. ―Isabella quiere ir a la Universidad según tengo entendido, así que no saldrá con ninguna de esas tonterías.

―Hablas como si tuvieras todo planeado. ―murmuró de nuevo sosteniendo la puerta para que el animal no saliera de ahí. ―Ya que sé que no me harás caso, solo puedo aconsejarte que no lastimes a Isabella.

No lo había pensado del todo, pero ahora que tenía la idea en la cabeza difícilmente la dejaría ir, deseaba a la joven Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Gracias por leer **


	2. Demasiado joven

_**Bella POV**_

Ya que no podía volver al bar, decidí tomar turnos dobles en la tienda, era un trabajo más sencillo, no había borrachos descarados y no tenía que correr por todos los pasillos para entregar cosas, pero el salario era incluso menor a las propinas que podía conseguir en una noche en el bar.

Charlie estaba encantado con mi empleo, así que al menos eso era bueno. Esa tarde me tocaba llenar los estantes de galletas y cereales, era la hora tranquila de la tienda así que podía hacerlo plácidamente sin estorbarle a los clientes, mientras iba al pasillo con una caja en mis manos me encontré con nada menos que Edward, le dediqué una sonrisa sincera y él me miró fijamente.

―No deberías cargar esto si estás lastimada. ―murmuró, fruncí el ceño levemente y miré la caja, en realidad no pensaba demasiado, era solo cereal. Pero antes de que pudiera mencionar algo al respecto, él ya me había quitado la caja de las manos. ―Vamos, la llevaré por ti.

―No necesitas hacer eso. ―respondí aun algo sorprendida de su preocupación, por su mirada supe que no iba a regresármela, así que comencé a caminar al pasillo de nuevo. ― ¿Te gusto la tarta? ―pregunté intentando romper el silencio.

―Sí, aunque debiste advertirme que era una "famosa receta familiar", tuve que esconderla para que Jasper no se la comiera entera. ―solté una leve carcajada.

Mi madre solía llevar esa tarta a todas las fiestas a las que la invitaban y sabía que mi abuela también acostumbraba a hacerlo, así que no era nada nuevo que las personas del pueblo conocieran la receta, aunque sí era gracioso imaginar a Jasper colándose en la casa de Edward para robarle la tarta.

Conocía a Jasper, lo había visto en la tienda varias veces y era un hombre agradable, en el pueblo era difícil no identificar a alguien, en especial considerando que mi lugar de trabajo era el lugar donde todos iban a comprar la despensa.

Di la vuelta y entramos al pasillo de los cereales, me detuve frente al estante y él dejo la caja en el piso.

― ¿Viniste a buscar algo en especial? ―pregunté mientras comenzaba a acomodar las cajas de cereal una frente a otra, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos a solas, mucho menos a una distancia tan corta, fue inevitable que atrapara la fragancia de su colonia, tenía toques de madera.

―Quiero llenar el bar de mi casa. ―musitó con aire desinteresado, asentí revisando que todos los preciosos estuvieran en su sitio, le dedique una sonrisa educada y continué con mi tarea.

―Creí que te gustaba beber en el bar de Harry. ―murmuré terminando con las cajas y levantando la gran caja vacía para llevarla a la parte trasera de la tienda.

―Ahora que estas de descanso se han turnado tus mesas y ha vuelto a atenderme Tanya. ―explicó. Fruncí el ceño confundida con su respuesta, antes de mí, Tanya había atendido esas mesas y según Jacob, Edward era un cliente regular desde hacía años.

― ¿No te agrada Tanya? ―pregunté dando la vuelta frente a los congeladores, era extraño que estuviera siguiéndome por la tienda, debía tener cosas más importantes que hacer en el rancho para preocuparse de que no cargara cosas pesadas.

―Resulta exasperante beber con ella dando vueltas a mi alrededor a ver si puede emborracharme lo suficiente para meterse en mi cama. ―murmuró con tanta naturalidad que bien podíamos estar hablando del clima, sentía mis mejillas arder, seguramente estaba sonrojada.

Imaginarme a Edward en esa situación era más de lo que era capaz de tolerar, prefería la imagen que tenía de él, el príncipe a caballo que ahora era un hombre triste en busca de amor, porque si empezaba a imaginármelo enredado en las sabanas no podría volver a verlo a la cara.

―Y Harry ha dicho que Charlie te prohibió volver al bar, mis únicas opciones son tener sexo con Tanya de una buena vez o comenzar a beber en casa. ―añadió mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta que dividía la tienda del almacén a donde los clientes no podían entrar.

Mi respiración se cortó un breve segundo cuando la palabra sexo salió de sus labios, trague en seco y continué mi andar esperando que él no hubiera notado la pequeña pausa en mi caminar. Me aclaré la garganta antes de responder, temía que mi voz saliera temblorosa.

―O podrías ir acompañado al bar, invita a Jasper. ―exclamé evitando girarme a mirarlo, no podía enfrentarme a su mirada con mi cara completamente roja.

―Jasper ha estado ocupado siguiendo a una mujer del pueblo, apenas si lo veo en el rancho. ―mordí el interior de mi labio y suspiré apenada por él.

―Entonces solo te queda beber en casa. ―concedí sosteniendo la caja contra mi pecho y deteniéndome frente a la puerta, me había girado para despedirme, así que la caja era una forma de crear una barrera entre nosotros. ―Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por conducir de vuelta al rancho. ―añadí con una sonrisa.

Tenía la esperanza de que se diera la vuelta una vez que estuviéramos en el almacén, porque si me pedía ayuda para ir a la sección de vinos y licores probablemente mi cara se convertiría en un tomate, pero ahora estábamos parados uno frente al otro en completo silencio.

Estaba evitando su mirada, enfocándome en otros sitios de su rostro, pero tal parecía que la simple mención de él acostándose con alguien había logrado convertir a mi protagonista de cuentos de hadas en un apasionado hombre de novelas para adultos, observe la línea de su quijada, su barba de tres días y la dureza de su ceño fruncido, pero sus labios fueron mi límite, la brutal necesidad de pararme de puntillas y enredar mis brazos a su cuello para alcanzarlos me tomo por sorpresa, suspiré dejando caer la caja entre nosotros y pase la punta de la lengua sobre mi labio inferior, cerré los ojos avergonzada y me agache rápidamente para tomarla del suelo, pero él ya estaba en ello y cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

― ¿Estás bien, Isabella? ―murmuró mirándome tan intensamente que solo pude asentir, mi corazón iba tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí y temí que al levantarme las piernas no me sostuvieran. ―Estas tan sonrojada que diría que tienes temperatura. ―mordí mi labio inferior y tome la caja con fuerza levantándome rápidamente.

―Estoy bien, me sonrojo con facilidad. ―murmuré sin atreverme a mirarlo de nuevo. ―Debo ir a dejar esto allá atrás. ―añadí abriendo la puerta de un empujón, él asintió sin apartar la mirada y solo pude sonreír de manera nerviosa. ―Espero consigas lo que necesitas y no tengas que volver al bar a acostarte con Tanya. ―murmuré sorprendiéndome con mis propias palabras, él sonrió abiertamente y yo entré rápidamente al almacén.

La puerta se cerró lentamente, pero yo fui a dar contra la pared del otro extremo de inmediato, me faltaba el aliento y estaba tan avergonzada que las piernas me temblaban, necesitaba mojarme el rostro antes de regresar al mostrador para terminar mi segundo turno.

_**Edward POV**_

De camino al rancho, después de calar un poco el terreno con Isabella, me sentí decepcionado, aun con lo tentadora que me resultaba, solo me bastaron unas palabras para recordarme porque me mantenía alejado de las chiquillas del pueblo.

En especial esa última mirada que me dirigió. Justo en ese instante me dio la claridad que necesitaba para no andar detrás de ella.

Isabella no era una mujer de mundo, ni siquiera me creía capaz de verla como una _mujer_, aún era tan joven, tenía los rasgos inocentes de la juventud en cada sonrisa que mostraba y su mirada me había confirmado la inocencia de su mente, cinco minutos bastaron para darme cuenta que Isabella no era una mujer capaz de aceptar un trato en el que nuestra única cosa en común fuera el sexo, sino más bien una chiquilla enamorada del concepto del amor, estaba seguro que si le mostraba mi interés en ella, me embaucaría con su mirada coqueta para que le comprara un anillo y yo no estaba en busca de una esposa.

Resultaba decepcionante después de las expectativas que me había creado en los últimos días, sin duda Isabella podía cautivar con su simple presencia y de ser unos años más joven me costaría bastante trabajo dejar ir a tan cautivadora criatura, pero siendo un hombre adulto podía mantenerme firme y alejado de ella.

De todas maneras, me había pasado la vida entera sin siquiera detenerme a mirarla, podía continuar de esa manera otros cuantos años.

Al llegar al rancho me decidí a sacarla de mis pensamientos completamente con horas de trabajo, porque aún en medio de todo lo que creía de ella, su diminuta lengua recorriendo sus labios me había dejado curioso de probarla.

Me adentre a los pastizales después de cambiarme las botas y dejar las bolsas con las botellas en la barra, Jasper había puesto a los peones jóvenes a alimentar a los caballos mientras él se encargaba de la yegua embarazada, los peones con experiencia estaban cuidando a las reses y a los sementales que habíamos traído recientemente, el rancho ya no necesitaba que lo cuidara a marchas forzadas como cuando había tomado las riendas hacia años, pero me gustaba seguir trabajando con mis propias manos y no solo sentarme a ver al resto trabajar.

Por el momento teníamos a los sementales en espacios separados para evitar que fueran a lastimarse entre ellos o a alguno de los trabajadores, tenía medidas estrictas con esos animales desde el escape de uno de ellos años atrás, no habíamos tenido daños, ni personas heridas de gravedad, pero sin duda le había provocado un buen susto a todas las personas del pueblo.

Los animales no eran violentos por naturaleza, pero las personas solían asustarse al verlos sueltos en las calles, comenzaban a gritar y correr poniendo a los animales nerviosos, era en ese momento en que podían ocurrir accidentes y prefería no cargar con más muertes sobre mis hombros.

Dos de nuestros peones con mayor tiempo en el rancho tenían experiencia en el cuidado de animales tan grandes, y eran ellos quienes se encargaban de alimentarlos y vigilarlos, los primeros días siempre eran los más difíciles, los toros tenían que acostumbrarse a las personas, al terreno y a su nueva alimentación.

El resto cuidaban los alrededores y movían las pilas de comida para sitios altos y cubiertos por techos, las lluvias estaban por comenzar y la mínima distracción podía causar perdidas de dinero.

Iba a quedarme a ayudarlos, pero Garrett advirtió que los nuevos estaban perdiendo el tiempo dentro de las caballerizas, estaba a punto de despedir a la mitad de esos hombres, llegaban tarde, hacían las cosas a prisa en lugar de hacerlas bien y se distraían con mucha facilidad, hasta ahora sus errores habían sido menores, pero no quería preocuparme porque enfermaran a uno de mis animales o que me hicieran caer en bancarrota pagando sus tonterías.

Fui hasta aquel sitio y antes de siquiera entrar los escuche murmurando.

―Estás loco si crees que Isabella va a detenerse a mirarte. ―murmuró uno de ellos, estaba seguro de que era Erik, el tipo no era de los peores en el rancho, estaba intentando aprender junto a Jasper, pero si lo dejaba solo con el otro par de idiotas con quienes había venido a pedir trabajo, se podían pasar el día entero sin hacer nada. ―Es una chica preciosa que quiere ir a la universidad ¿qué tienes tú para ofrecerle?

―Puedo ayudarla a juntar el dinero para ir, las chicas aman los grandes gestos. ―fruncí el ceño, Jasper me había repetido quince veces el nombre de los otros, pero seguía sin diferencias cuál de ellos era Riley y cual era Emmett.

―Ganas incluso menos que ella, hombre. ―murmuró una voz más grave de fondo. ―Y una preciosidad como Isabella puede conseguirse al dueño del rancho si quiere, no creo que vaya a conformarse con un peón más. ―al parecer la encantadora Isabella tenía un sequito de hombres pendientes de su persona. ―Si hizo que encerraran al idiota de Mike por tocarle la pierna, que no hará si la sigues persiguiendo para todos lados.

―Mike era un idiota.

―Mike tenía una beca universitaria y una familia forrada en dinero.

―Quizás a Bella no le interesa el dinero. ―el chico estaba claramente obsesionado con la deleitable Isabella, tan solo unas horas atrás me habría visto interesado en comprobar todo lo que esos niños hablaban de ella, pero ahora que había perdido el interés en ella, solo me molestaba que estuvieran charlando en horas que cobraban.

― ¿Han terminado o están perdiendo el tiempo una vez más? ―pregunté entrando por completo a las caballerizas, el más grande de los tres estaba paleando los deshechos de los caballos, mientras los otros se levantaron de un saltó de las pacas de heno. ―Justo ahora el único que sigue con empleo es él. ―murmuré señalando con la mirada al chico que estaba limpiando el lugar. ―Esta semana se han quejado de ustedes al menos una docena de veces, así que a partir de ahora y durante un mes estarán a prueba y no trabajaran juntos, tú irás a ayudar con el ganado y tú trabajaras para Garrett. ―ambos asintieron y salieron huyendo del lugar, miré al tipo que faltaba. ―Y tú te quedas aquí.

El resto del día resulto más eficiente, finalmente el trío de adolescentes estaban haciendo sus tareas y no retrasaban al resto, el veterinario había ido a revisar a la yegua y aseguraba que aún le faltaban cuatro meses para dar a luz, aun debíamos mantenerla separada, pero al menos sabíamos que el embarazo iba bien.

Después de llevar al ganado a su sitio para descansar y asegurarnos de que todo estuviera cerrado, volví a la casa para cenar, Elizabeth, la mujer que se encargaba de la casa, tenía chili para cenar, no era mi plato favorito, en realidad solo lo comía desde que Jane apareció en mi vida.

Durante una de nuestras primeras citas ella había intentado prepararlo y yo no había tenido el corazón para decirle que odiaba el chili. Con el tiempo había aceptado ese platillo como una constante en nuestra mesa, en especial cuando teníamos algo que celebrar, como nuestro aniversario o un buen trato que traería prosperidad al rancho.

Después de su muerte, Elizabeth se encargaba de prepararlo una vez al mes, sus intenciones eran buenas, solo quería recordarme a mi difunta esposa, pero no podía evitar la culpa que venía con esos recuerdos. Me senté en la barra de la cocina a cenar, no usaba el comedor desde hacía años y no iba a hacer que me prepara la mesa para comer únicamente yo.

―La señorita Vulturi llamo esta mañana, ha insistido en venir el mes siguiente al aniversario luctuoso de la Jane. ―musitó con tono molesto, la hermana de Jane no era una persona que Elizabeth apreciara mucho.

Jane había tenido una gran pelea con su hermana días antes de la boda y la joven e imprudente chica tomo el primer vuelo de regreso a la gran ciudad, no estuvo presente en nuestra boda y Jane nunca se lo perdono, una mujer tan apasionada como Jane no dejaría una ofensa de esa magnitud en el olvido. El disgusto de Elizabeth venía de ahí, de las palabras rencorosas de Jane a su hermana y la hipocresía de ésta última desde el día de su muerte.

No se presentó a su funeral, simplemente envió una carta diciendo lo mucho que lamentaba la perdida de la familia y el año siguiente se le metió en la cabeza que debíamos hacer una celebración en nombre de Jane, le prohíbe presentarse en el rancho con esos planes en mente, porque solo sería una burla para ella y los padres de ambas estuvieran de acuerdo con mi decisión, el año anterior llamo para darme una charla de lo mucho que extrañaba a Jane, solo me quedo agradecer que no hubiera venido hasta el rancho para hacerlo.

A decir verdad, yo tampoco le tenía mucho apreció y definitivamente no la quería metida en el rancho, así que debía llamarla lo antes posible para advertirle que cambiará sus planes.

Después de la cena me serví un whisky y salí a sentarme en las viejas sillas que tenía en el pórtico, el clima era fresco, señal de las lluvias que venían en camino.

La suave brisa dejaba una noche perfecta para estar en casa.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin beber aquí, los primeros meses tras la muerte de Jane me dedicaba a beber cada noche en ese mismo lugar, era la única forma en que dormía sin pensar en ella, hasta que Elizabeth le informó la situación a Jasper y entonces cada noche él esperaba sentado a mi lado para detenerme de seguir bebiendo, después de un tiempo terminé yendo al bar de Harry, era más fácil tomar menos si tenía que regresar a casa.

Le di dos tragos más al whisky, no era bueno en absoluto, quizás por esto Harry evitaba comprar sus botellas en ese sitio, un buen whisky no podía costar tan poco, en unos días iría a la ciudad para arreglar unos documentos del rancho, recordaría comprar unas botellas decentes.

Subí a dormir unos minutos más tarde, pero apenas cerraba los ojos la mirada escandalizada de Isabella aparecía en mi mente, sonrojada y avergonzada con nuestra conversación, un viejo amigo hizo aparición poniéndose de pie apenas la rosada lengua de Isabella apareció en el cuadro y maldije en silencio, debía sacármela de la cabeza lo antes posible.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Te reto

_**Bella POV**_

El viernes por la noche, mi padre me llamó para informarme que debía cubrir el turno nocturno por la ausencia de otro oficial y que llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, por fortuna Jacob vendría a pasar la noche conmigo, veríamos películas y comeríamos pizza, como la semana anterior.

Tomé una ducha mientras esperaba por él, había estado trabajando todo el día en la tienda y necesitaba refrescarme un poco, me puse un viejo pants negro y cepille mi cabello, estaba lista para una noche de películas cuando Jake apareció vestido para salir, levanté una ceja confundida y él sonrió abiertamente.

―Creí que veríamos películas, no sabía que debía arreglarme para ello. ―exclamé dejándolo entrar a la casa.

―Charlie me llamó y dijo que desde el incidente no has querido salir de casa. ―fruncí el ceño sorprendida por la acusación de Charlie, no sabía que le preocupaba que estuviera demasiado tiempo dentro.

―Voy a la tienda todos los días. ―murmuré un poco a la defensiva, no estaba traumatizada, podía salir a la calle cuando quisiera.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bells. ―suspiré pesadamente caminando hasta la sala con él siguiéndome a unos pasos de distancia. ―Hable con Alice y Rosalie, dijeron que hay una fiesta con todos los chicos que se graduaron este año. ―sabía de la fiesta, Al había insistido en ir todas juntas al evento, en ese momento me salí de los planes argumentando que tenía trabajo en las noches de viernes, pero ahora estaba libre para asistir.

―No tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta, Jacob. ―murmuré desganada, nunca había sido de ir a fiestas, no entendía porque ahora era tan importante para todos que saliera de casa.

―De acuerdo, entonces vamos a comprar hamburguesas al centro, si mal no recuerdo amabas las papas fritas de ese sitio. ―era una mejor opción, algo que estaría dispuesta a hacer y la sola mención de las papas fritas despertó mi apetito.

―Bien, solo me pondré unos tenis y podremos irnos. ―subí de nuevo a mi habitación para tomar mis zapatillas y una bolsa con mi cartera y llaves dentro, el camino hasta el restaurante fue interesante, Jacob me contó sobre los cambios en mis mesas, precisamente lo que Edward me había mencionado con anterioridad y agregó que Tanya llevaba una semana furiosa por la ausencia de éste último. ―No sabía que Tanya estaba tan interesada en él.

―La mayoría de las mujeres entre veinticinco y treinta años están interesadas en él, Bella. Es un soltero adinerado. ―exclamó con una sonrisa, asentí sin darle mucha importancia.

―Sin mencionar lo bien parecido. ―agregué ganándome una mirada indignada de Jacob que logró hacerme reír a carcajadas.

El restaurante estaba vacío, probablemente todo el mundo estaba en esa fiesta, incluso los que no se graduaban aun, una camarera nos atendió de inmediato y ordene un gran plato de papas fritas con una malteada de fresa, Jake por su parte ordeno una hamburguesa, un refresco y un plato de nuggets grande.

―Leah dijo que te vería mañana para invitarte a desayunar. ―exclamó sonriente, sonreí como el gato de Alicia y recargué los codos en la mesa.

― ¿Cómo van las cosas con Leah? ―se encogió de hombros con el vago intento de quitarle importancia, pero las mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas lo delataron.

―Salimos hace días. ―confesó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. ―Y está dispuesta a salir conmigo de nuevo.

―Le preguntaré mañana, seguro me cuenta el resto de la historia. ―exclamé emocionada por ellos, Jake puso los ojos en blanco sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Comimos entre risas y charla, y cerca de las diez volvimos al auto para regresar a casa, estaba distraída revisando los últimos mensajes de Charlie donde me preguntaba si estaba pasándola bien con Jake, en el fondo creía que mi padre tenía una idea bastante equivocada respecto a mi relación con Jacob, pero decidí ignorarlo y respondí que habíamos ido a comprar una hamburguesa, cuando levanté la mirada de nuevo me di cuenta que no estábamos en mi vecindario, eran las afueras del pueblo y podía ver las luces en la casa de Mike desde donde estábamos.

―Jacob. ―exclamé sorprendida. ― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―murmuré hundiéndome en el asiento.

―Todos tus amigos están aquí, Bells. ―lo miré aun enojada. ―Oh vamos, no fuiste a la fiesta de graduación y todas esas personas con las que pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida empezaran a irse la semana entrante. ¿De verdad no quieres verlos de nuevo?

―Ve como estoy vestida, no quiero que lo último que recuerden de mí sea mi pijama de viernes por la noche. ―murmuré evitando mirar a las personas que corrían en la calle rumbo a la casa de Mike. ―Y después de como terminó mi cita con Mike, no hablamos mucho.

―Escuché que está saliendo con una chica llamada Jessica. ―rodee los ojos imaginándome a Alice contándole todo lo que necesitaba saber para obligarme a venir a esta fiesta. ―Tengo una chaqueta atrás si quieres usarla. ―exclamó sonriente.

Veinte minutos después estábamos en el terreno detrás de la casa, no llegaba a ser un rancho, su familia había dejado eso tiempo atrás cuando no pudieron competir con el rancho de los Cullen, pero el espacio era tan grande que sentías que podías perderte si te alejabas demasiado.

Mike era extravagante y sus fiestas lo reflejaban a la perfección, había un escenario con un DJ, luces y bocinas enormes, la alberca tenía luces de colores también y había un barman en el otro extremo del terreno.

La gran mayoría de las personas bailaban alocadamente frente al DJ y unas cuantas parejas se enredaban en la piscina, tardamos un rato en encontrarnos con Rose, quien iba acompañada de un chico alto de cabello negro.

―Bells, me alegro de que Jake logrará sacarte de casa. ―sonreí forzadamente y ella saltó recordando de pronto que venía con alguien. ―Casi lo olvido, Bells, él es Emmett, nos conocimos hace unas semanas, Emmett ella es mi otra mejor amiga, Bella. ―le dedique una sonrisa sincera y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Rose se empujó hacia delante para susurrar en mi oído. ―Trabaja en el rancho de tu novio. ―sentí mi rostro arder de inmediato y ella soltó una carcajada. ―Jake, porque no vas con Emmett a conseguirnos unos tragos. ―Jake asintió y ambos se alejaron hasta el bar a unos metros de nosotros. ―En realidad, Emmett tiene un amigo que se muere por conocerte.

―Oh no, no vas a emparejarme con nadie. ―exclamé sentándome sobre la única mesa del lugar. ―Suficiente hicieron con convencer a Jacob de traerme aquí contra mi voluntad.

―Cariño, necesitas dejar de suspirar por el vaquero al otro lado de la calle, ambas sabemos que ese hombre no volverá a casarse. ―la miré con el ceño fruncido.

―Rose, no tengo el sueño de casarme con Edward, él es bastante mayor para mí y estoy segura de que me ve como una niña. Así que puedes dejar de preocuparte. ―sonrió con cierta diversión.

―Pero si te propusiera una noche en su cama no te negarías ¿verdad? ―abrí los ojos como platos y mis mejillas hirvieron.

― ¡Rosalie Hale! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? ―ella estaba muriéndose de risa y yo sentía que podía tirarme a la piscina en ese instante y ocultarme ahí el resto de la noche.

―Bells, todo el mundo va a perder la virginidad tarde o temprano y tú te aferras a ella como si en verdad la estuvieras guardando para el señor Cullen. ―bufé indignada, me habían traído a la fuerza para regañarme por no tener sexo, esto no era lo que imaginaba para esta noche. ―Por favor, prométeme que no vas a vivir encerrada en tu casa hasta que regresemos de la Universidad. ―murmuró unos minutos después recostándose en mi hombro, solo entonces comprendí lo mucho que Rose había bebido.

―Lo prometo. ―murmuré consciente de que mañana olvidaría esta conversación.

Las siguientes horas las pase corriendo detrás de Rose, bailando con Alice y tomándome todo lo que ambas ponían frente a mí, normalmente no bebía tanto, pero la conversación con Rose me había hecho sentir que tenía setenta años y por una noche quería divertirme como el resto de las personas de mi edad, aparte, Jacob estaba cuidándome, así que llegaría a salvo a casa.

Todo iba bien, estaba divirtiéndome e incluso cantaba con ellas las pocas canciones que reconocía del repertorio, hasta que en medio de mi confusión por el alcohol alguien me reto a saltar a la piscina, Jacob intento impedirlo, pero solo me quite la chaqueta y me lancé sin pensarlo, después de mí las chicas lo hicieron también y pronto había tantas personas ahí que era difícil moverse.

Al salir del agua me fue imposible ver a Jacob en medio de las personas que saltaban al ritmo de la música, por lo que comencé a caminar hasta alejarme de la multitud, sin darme cuenta llegué al jardín frente a la casa, el lugar estaba abarrotado con los autos mal estacionados llegando incluso a la calle y en mi estado no pude reconocer el auto de Jacob.

― ¡Bells! ―detrás de mí estaban Rose, Emmett y Alice, les sonreí abiertamente, en realidad solo quería encontrar la chaqueta de Jake, moría de frío. ―Mira quien está ahí. ―me giré hacia donde señalaba Rose y observe a un muy enojado Edward bajando de su camioneta.

―Te reto a besarlo, justo ahora que viene hacia acá. ―exclamó Alice emocionada.

―Claro que no. ―murmuré avergonzada solo de pensarlo, pero ellas iniciaron con sus abucheos y Emmett se limitó a reírse.

―Bella, ¿qué demon… ―la voz de Jacob se quedó en un simple murmullo detrás de mí, al parecer el alcohol me hacía valiente, camine a pasos rápidos y finalmente corrí hasta el cobrizo que iba a mitad del jardín de los Newton, choque contra su pecho con la suficiente fuerza para enredar mis piernas a su cintura y colgarme de su cuello, estrellando mis labios con los suyos y ganándome una ola de gritos por parte de mi amigas.

Edward ni siquiera había comprendido lo que estaba pasando cuando las luces de la casa se encendieron y la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando salir a los padres de Mike, ambos tenían la boca abierta cuando solté al Señor Cullen y me sonroje cual tomate.

― ¿Isabella? ―la voz de la madre de Mike hizo eco en mis confusos pensamientos y solo entonces baje mis piernas y di un paso atrás rápidamente.

―Oh no. ―escuché a Alice en medio de la música que aún estaba dentro y cerré los ojos queriendo convencerme de que esto era solo una pesadilla.

―Corran. ―exclamó el amigo de Rose y antes de comprender el plan ya estaba sobre su hombro con todo el mundo corriendo porque las patrullas de Charlie se acercaban a la casa, las luces rojas y azules, las sirenas, los gritos, todo era lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor era una locura y lo único que era capaz de enfocar era el cuerpo tieso de Edward en medio de los chicos que corrían rodeándolo.

― ¡Isabella Swan baja en este momento! ―el grito de mi padre me despertó, estaba en mi habitación, con la ropa de la noche anterior y la cabeza estaba matándome.

Tomo toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo poder ponerme de pie y bajar las escaleras, para mi sorpresa Charlie no estaba solo, la madre de Mike y otras dos mujeres estaban en la sala también.

―Isabella ¿quieres explicarme lo que estás señoras vinieron a decirme? ―lo miré confundida mientras las imágenes de la fiesta golpeaban mi mente.

― ¿Qué vinieron a contarte? ―pregunté observando la manera en que esas mujeres me veían y de pronto estaba avergonzada de bajar con esa ropa.

―Que estás viéndote a escondidas con Edward Cullen. ―lo miré como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo y negué de inmediato.

―No, debe ser un error porque….

―Ningún error, Isabella. ―exclamó una de las mujeres interviniendo y la miré con el ceño fruncido. ―Yo te vi entrando a su casa hace días, incluso le llevaste una tarta.

―Oh, eso fue un malentendido entonces, le lleve la tarta como agradecimiento. ―murmuré sintiéndome momentáneamente aliviada.

―Yo los escuche hablando de tener relaciones en la tienda donde trabajas. ―se me fue el aliento ante semejante argumento.

―Eso no es verdad, la única razón por la que Edwa… el señor Cullen estuvo en la tienda fue para comprar unas botellas. ―murmuré con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

―Y como explicas la forma en que se besaron ayer en mi jardín delantero. ―solté una especie de grito ahogado y la imagen de mí corriendo hasta besar a Edward Cullen me dejo pálida.

―Oh no.

―Y después otro hombre se la llevo en hombros. ―la señora Newton no me tenía en la mejor estima desde que su hijo había ido a parar a prisión por mi culpa y ahora estaba claro que venía a cobrar venganza por él.

―Puedo explicarlo todo. ―murmuré girándome a mirar a Charlie desesperada por que esas mujeres se fueran de mi casa.

―El que va a tener que explicarme todo esto, va a ser Edward. ―gruñó furioso y poniéndose sus pistolas con el uniforme.

―Papá por favor, es todo un gran malentendido, no puedes ir a hablar con el señor Cullen así. ―mascullé al borde de un colapso nervioso.

―Claro que puedo y tú vas a quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva. ―concluyó saliendo de la casa, las señoras detrás de mí se hicieron espacio para salir también, no sin antes mirarme como si fuera la mujer más fácil de todo el pueblo, caí presa de un ataque de pánico en el primer escalón de la escalera.

Me faltaba el aliento, sentía como si estuvieran oprimiéndome el pecho, las manos me temblaban y era incapaz de ponerme de pie.

Quería llamar a las chicas para que vinieran a explicarle todo a Charlie, incluso a Jacob para que le hiciera comprender a mi padre que esto era una locura, pero sin la fuerza para levantarme resultaba imposible.

_**Edward POV**_

Después del rápido viaje a la ciudad, regrese al pueblo con la esperanza de descansar tranquilamente en mi casa, pero ni siquiera podía llegar a la entrada del rancho por la cantidad de autos estacionados en la calle, creía que con todos yéndose a la Universidad esta tontería terminaría, pero tal parecía que el inútil de Mike Newton aun quería arruinarme la noche por última vez.

Baje de la camioneta decidido a detener todo esto de una maldita vez, estaba harto de la familia Newton, desde que su patético rancho pereció por no poder llevar la competencia, se habían propuesto molestarme con sus apabullantes fiestas hasta deshoras de la noche, lo había dejado pasar en varias ocasiones, pero habían llegado a mi limite.

Pero apenas logré llegar al jardín cuando el cuerpo de una adolescente se lanzó contra el mío, descubrí que era la preciosa Isabella demasiado tarde para detener sus intenciones, estrello sus labios con los míos y se aferró con piernas y brazos a mí, su pecaminosa lengua luchaba por abrirse paso en mi boca y mis manos picaban por tocarla también, por suerte la puerta de la casa se abrió deteniéndola porque si no ambos habríamos terminado en un buen problema.

― ¿Isabella? ―la chiquilla dio un saltó bajándose de mi cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de los señores Newton, mientras yo luchaba por esconder una parte de mi cuerpo que había despertado con el roce de la tentadora jovencita.

―Corran. ―fruncí el ceño y de pronto una masa de adolescentes salió del patio de los Newton, las sirenas de la policía estaban ahuyentando a todo el mundo y el tipo que estaba seguro trabajaba para mí agarro a Isabella por las piernas para correr junto a otro grupo de personas y solo pude quedarme parado ahí preguntándome qué demonios había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente desperté aun incrédulo de que hubiera ocurrido, incluso cuando Elizabeth me hablo de la horrible fiesta de enfrente y como había llamado a la policía para detener a los chiquillos, seguía preguntándome si habría tenido una fantasía con Isabella Swan.

Al terminar el desayuno me dispuse a ponerme al día con los deberes del rancho, Jasper me explicó que los nuevos estaban trabajando mucho mejor y que la yegua seguía con buena pinta.

Estábamos sacando a los caballos a que pastaran un rato cuando la patrulla del jefe de policía se detuvo en la entrada del rancho.

―Debe ser por la fiesta de anoche, escuche que la estampida de adolescentes dejo un camino de destrozos por todo el pueblo. ―murmuró Jasper pasándole las riendas del caballo a uno de los peones, Charlie Swan bajo del auto azotando la puerta y cuando finalmente deslumbro mi rostro se acercó furioso hasta nosotros.

―Edward Cullen, voy a hundirte en la cárcel por aprovecharte de una niña. ―mi cuerpo se tensó por tal acusación y pude sentir como la mitad de mis empleados se detuvo también.

―Te dije que mantuvieras las manos donde pudieran verse. ―susurró Jasper evitando que Charlie lo escuchara. ―Charlie ¿qué te trae por aquí?

―No te metas Jasper. ―gruñó claramente furioso, Jasper dio un paso atrás y solo pude preguntarme si Charlie traería el arma cargada. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarme porque todo el pueblo está hablando de mi hija y de ti? ―fruncí el ceño sorprendido con sus palabras.

―No lo sé. ―murmuré con tranquilidad.

―La señora Harrison me ha dicho que le hiciste insinuaciones a mi hija en la tienda donde trabaja. ―trague en seco, maldita sea la hora en que fui a molestar a Isabella Swan. ―La señora Weber dice que mi hija ha venido al rancho y entraron juntos a tu casa. ―maldita señora Weber, mandaría poner paredes que rodearan el rancho entero. ―Y la señora Newton dice que anoche estabas besándote con mi hija en su jardín delantero. ―por esto no me involucraba con mujeres tan jóvenes, siempre había un padre clamando por su honra.

―Escucha Charlie, sí, Isabella estuvo aquí, pero solo vino a dejar una tarta como agradecimiento, si la señora Weber tuvo tiempo de vernos entrar, también debió ver a Isabella irse de inmediato. Y lo que sucedió en la tienda fue un malentendido, yo nunca le habría hecho insinuaciones a una adolescente.

―Entonces si voy a la tienda a pedir las grabaciones no me voy a encontrar contigo hablándole a mi hija de sexo. ―maldije para mis adentros y Charlie bufó furioso. ―Todos en el pueblo habla de ella como si de una cualquiera se tratara así que vas a arreglar esto.

―Yo no voy a arreglar nada, fue ella la que se me lanzó ayer por la noche. ―Charlie me fulmino con la mirada.

―No te atrevas a culparla, tiene solo dieciocho años, tú eres un hombre de treinta y tantos, ¿de verdad crees que en una corte la van a culpar a ella de seducirte? ―iba a terminar en prisión de por vida.

― ¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Charlie? ¿Quieres que vaya casa por casa explicándoles que Isabella no es una cualquiera? ―pregunté ahora enojado, esa niña tenía la culpa de todo esto y yo tenía que arreglarlo como si fuera de mi maldita importancia.

―No, lo que harás es casarte con ella. ―fruncí el ceño y negué de inmediato.

―No. ―exclamé con una sonrisa incrédula, Charlie estaba perdiendo la razón. ―Puedo hacer lo que quieras para limpiar la honradez de tu hija, pero no voy a casarme con ella.

―Charlie, creo que estás exagerando, ya no son los mil ochocientos, no puedes obligar a Isabella a casarse. ―murmuró Jasper bastante firme en sus palabras al notar el rostro furioso de Charlie por mi respuesta.

―Isabella es terca como ella sola, se va a pasar la vida entera juntando el dinero para la universidad porque se niega a que la pague yo y ahora que no puede trabajar en el bar tardará aún más tiempo en juntar ese dinero. ―murmuró Charlie cada vez más enojado. ―Y ahora con todo lo que se dice de ella tampoco va a conseguir un marido, así que mi hija se va a quedar sin estudios y sin familia por tu culpa.

―Charlie, los hombres ya no son como antes, con lo bonita que es Isabella seguro se consigue un marido por su cuenta y es una chica lista, encontrara la forma de ir a la Universidad. ―explicó Jasper intentando mediar la situación.

―Puedes casarte con ella o puedes ir a la cárcel por abuso de menores. ―sentenció Charlie ignorando las palabras de Jasper y mirándome fijamente.

―Sino mal recuerdo la edad de consentimiento es a los dieciséis en Alabama y Bella tiene dieciocho. ―musitó Jasper y finalmente Charlie lo miró.

―Y la provisión de diferencia de edad es de dos años y estoy seguro de que tu amigo es más de diez años mayor que Isabella. ―Jasper no pudo responder y yo solo me quede en silencio, la idea de ir a la cárcel dejando el rancho a la deriva por los chismes de las personas del pueblo no era una opción. Sin embargo, si me casaba con Isabella podía divorciarme tan pronto fuera mayor de edad y Charlie no podría oponerse.

―De acuerdo, me casaré con Isabella. ―musité ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Jasper y una de satisfacción por parte de Charlie.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	4. La nueva esposa

_**Bella POV**_

Después de lo que sintió una eternidad, la patrulla de Charlie se estaciono de vuelta en la casa, había logrado calmarme y poner mis ideas en orden para explicarle todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, pero antes de poder correr a abrir la puerta, la camioneta de Edward se detuvo también frente a la casa y perdí la poca valentía que había ganado.

―Bella. ―murmuró mi padre entrando a la casa, estaba aferrada a la isla de la cocina, no me creía capaz de ver a la cara a Edward después de la tontería que había hecho la noche anterior, mucho menos si Charlie ya le había contado todo lo que esas mujeres habían dicho. ―Aquí estás, he hablado con Edward y arreglamos todo.

― ¿De verdad? ―exclamé sorprendida y él asintió con aire satisfecho.

―Edward va a hacerse responsable de sus acciones. ―fruncí el ceño y lo seguí hasta la sala.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―murmuré con el nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

―Edward y tú van a casarse. ―abrí la boca y lo miré como si le acabara de salir un tercer ojo.

―Charlie estás perdiendo la cabeza, no voy a casarme con Edward por los chismes de un montón de mujeres descaradas. ―murmuré intentando recuperar mi voz, esto tenía que ser una mala broma.

―Claro que vas a hacerlo, te he dado muchas libertades desde que tu madre murió, Isabella y no supiste valorar esa libertad. ―cruce los brazos bajo mi pecho.

―Fui una estudiante extraordinaria, no salgo de fiesta, ni bebo en exceso, ni siquiera salgo con chicos ¿cómo es que no valore mi libertad? ―exclamé furiosa.

―Primero te metiste a trabajar en ese bar aun cuando sabias que no era seguro.

―El bar es lo suficientemente seguro, lo que ocurrió fue porque tu trabajo te impidió ir a buscarme. ―murmuré resentida con sus palabras.

―Y esa es una de las razones por las que este matrimonio será bueno para ti. ―lo miré fijamente sin comprender sus palabras. ―Mi trabajo no me permite cuidar de ti como debería, mucho menos ahora que eres mayor y quieres gobernarte sola.

―Así que fuiste a conseguirme un marido que me mantenga a raya en su casa. ―grite cada vez más enojada con él, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

―Él va a cuidarte bien y es lo más correcto después de lo que han estado haciendo. ―respondió sin inmutarse.

― ¡No hemos hecho nada! Edward y yo no estamos saliendo a escondidas y mucho menos me acosté con él, por Dios, papá, ¿no te das cuenta de la locura que estás diciendo? ―estaba perdiendo la razón y por la ventana vi a Edward Cullen bajando de su camioneta, ¿cómo podía haber aceptado todo esto?

―Deja de mentirme, Isabella. ―abrí la boca para gritarle otro par de cosas, pero él continuó hablando. ―Su amigo confirmo mis sospechas cuando fui al rancho, incluso me ha gritado a la cara que tienes edad suficiente para consentir tener relaciones. ―lo miré impactada con su argumento.

―Pues vamos ahora mismo al rancho y te lo diré frente a todos si eso necesitas, porque no voy a casarme con Edward Cullen. ―dos golpes en la puerta detuvieron nuestra pelea y Charlie dejo pasar al aludido.

―Isabella. ―murmuró como saludo y cerré los ojos girándome hasta ver a Charlie de nuevo.

― ¿De verdad vas a obligarme a casarme con él? ―pregunté con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos inundados en lágrimas que me negaba a soltar. ― No sé cómo puedes creerle a esas mujeres en lugar de a mí. Nunca te he dado razones para desconfiar de mí, Charlie.

―No voy a discutir más, vas a casarte y es mi última palabra.

―No. ―exclamé con firmeza y me di la vuelta para subir a mi habitación donde finalmente las lágrimas cayeron una a una.

Unos minutos después alguien toco a mi puerta y quería creer que era mi padre para disculparse por todo, pero no, era Edward con quien no sabía si sentirme furiosa o culpable, porque era yo quien se le había lanzado anoche, era yo quien nos había metido en todo esto.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―suspiré y lo deje entrar limpiándome el rostro con el interior de la muñeca. ―Escucha, yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo, Isabella, en realidad no tenía planeado volver a casarme, pero tu padre amenazo con meterme a la cárcel si no cumplía con mi deber.

―Oh por Dios. ―murmuré cada vez más apenada.

―Sin embargo, creo que podemos lidiar con esto, en tres años serás mayor de edad en el estado y podremos divorciarnos sin que tu padre pueda oponerse o amedrentarnos. ―lo miré incrédula con sus palabra. ―Durante estos años podrás seguir trabajando para juntar el dinero para la Universidad, no voy a interferir en tu vida y tú no vas a interferir en la mía, le explicaré todo a Elizabeth para que tengas una habitación aparte en el rancho, solo debemos aguantar esta locura tres años.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto? ―musité con voz ahogada.

―Solo quiero algo a cambio, aunque de la puerta para adentro no estaremos propiamente juntos, de la puerta para afuera sí y no quisiera que todo el pueblo hablara de mi esposa ¿entiendes?

―No. ―susurré sentándome en la cama.

―Me refiero a que si quieres salir con cualquier otra persona debes ser tan discreta que ni siquiera los pájaros se den cuenta. ―fruncí levemente el ceño, si en otras circunstancias mi futuro marido me propusiera tener amantes pondría el grito en el cielo, pero en este caso resultaba comprensible que él quisiera poner reglas, después de todo él solo había estado ahí en el momento equivocado y por mi culpa tenía que casarse.

― ¿Tú harás lo mismo? ―murmuré mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió.

―Y nadie hará preguntas al respecto.

Era lo mejor que podría conseguir en este embrollo, pero sentí un peso sobre mi pecho y costaba aceptar cuando esta sería mi primera boda, Edward tenía una vida, había tenido su preciosa boda con Jane, con el cuento de hadas perfecto incluido, esto sería solo un tropiezo en su vida, pero para mí era como dejar ir los sueños que tenía sobre ese idealizado día.

―No puedo hacerlo. ―susurré mirándolo a los ojos, él frunció el ceño. ―Tú ya hiciste una vida, Edward, eres un adulto, yo apenas terminé la preparatoria y no estoy lista para tener un matrimonio.

―No vamos a ser un matrimonio.

―Tampoco puedo tener una boda de esta forma. ―susurré dejando salir las lágrimas una vez más.

―Estás pensándolo demasiado, esto será solo una forma de seguir con nuestras vidas sin provocarle a tu padre un ataque al corazón. ―conocía a Charlie, sabía que era capaz de cumplir su palabra y convencer a cada juez de Alabama de que Edward había abusado de mí incluso si yo decía otra cosa. ―En unos años cuando vayas a la Universidad podrás conocer a alguien y tener el matrimonio y la boda que quieres.

―Lamento lo que hice anoche, era una tontería de borrachos y no creí que tendría tales consecuencias. ―murmuré limpiándome el rostro de nuevo.

―No creo que el beso haya sido lo que escandalizo a tu padre. ―respondió acercándose hasta sentarse a mi lado en la orilla de la cama. ―Escuche que la señora Harrison le dijo que fui a hacerte proposiciones al trabajo.

―Intente explicarle que todo era un malentendido. ―susurré avergonzada.

―También lo intente, pero tu padre tiene en la cabeza que hemos tenido una aventura las últimas semanas y nadie lo va a hacer cambiar de idea. ―tomo mi rostro por la barbilla, girándome lentamente para verlo directamente a los ojos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de sus ojos verdes, eran más bonitos de lo que recordaba. ―Nos casaremos para tranquilizar las aguas y después ya veremos ¿de acuerdo?

**…**

Los invitados fueron pocos, Charlie, Sue, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Jacob, Harry, Leah y Elizabeth, la cocinera de Edward.

Conseguí un vestido en una tienda de segunda mano, la sola idea de ir a la tienda de la señora Brandon me resultaba pesimista, me negaba a tener todos esos momentos para una boda falsa, aun así Sue se encargó de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para complementar mi atuendo y las chicas se quedaron unas semanas más para estar presentes en el ayuntamiento, no hubo una caminata con mi padre hasta mi futuro marido, ni las campanadas anunciando una nueva unión, ni siquiera permití que lanzaran arroz al terminar.

Todas mis cosas estaban en casa de Edward desde la noche anterior a la boda, él mismo había pasado por ellas en la camioneta acompañado de Jasper, lo único que había quedado en mi cuarto era la cama y el vestido de novia.

Había metido cada recuerdo de mi vida en cajas, porque incluso cuando pudiera terminar con esto, no quería volver a la casa de Charlie, él había roto nuestra relación de una forma en que dudaba pudiera ser reparada.

Sue preparo un almuerzo junto a Elizabeth en el rancho y no pude evitar comparar la boda que presencie años atrás con este intento de fiesta, no solo el horrible vestido que usaba y la falta de flores o adornos, sino también las emociones en los rostros que me rodeaban, me sentía tan patética celebrando cuando lo único que quería era huir lejos del pueblo.

Después de que todos se fueron a casa y nos quedamos a solas, me disculpe para subir a mi habitación, necesitaba quitarme el vestido de una maldita vez y fingir que este día no había ocurrido en realidad.

Los primeros días apenas si salí del rancho, me sentía cansada y frustrada con la forma en que había terminado mi vida.

Finalmente, una semana después me obligue a salir de la habitación para desayunar junto a Edward, Elizabeth me había estado insistiendo día tras día para que lo hiciera. Entre a la cocina evitando sus miradas, tome un banquillo frente a la isla y observe de reojo a Edward que ya estaba listo para salir a trabajar, mientras yo continuaba en pijama.

―Qué bueno que bajaste a desayunar, temía que fueras a enfermarte. ―exclamó Elizabeth dedicándome una maternal sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y ella puso un gran plato con huevo y tocino frente a mí.

―No puedo ocultarme en esa habitación los siguientes tres años. ―susurré más para mí que para ellos, pero por la mirada triste que me dirigió Elizabeth supe que me había escuchado.

―No tienes que pasarte así los siguientes años, puedes ver esto como un campamento con múltiples actividades. ―exclamó la mujer castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la miré extrañada con sus palabras.

― ¿Múltiples actividades? ―preguntó Edward mirándola con confusión.

―Claro, puedes enseñarle a montar y le enseñaré a cocinar chili. ―Edward casi se atraganta con las últimas palabras de Elizabeth y una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

―O puedes dejarla preparar su deliciosa tarta. ―exclamó mirándome por primera vez y le sonreí a medias.

―Me gustaría aprender a montar, en la escuela siempre se burlaban de mí por no saber hacer esas cosas. ―respondí obligándome a dejar la sensación de vacío atrás.

―Bien, vendré a buscarte en la tarde, cuando baje el sol y antes de que comience a llover. ―asentí y él se despidió para salir a buscar a los trabajadores.

―Debes aprender a preparar chili. ―exclamó Elizabeth una vez Edward salió de la casa, le sonreí educadamente mientras picaba el plato frente a mí.

― ¿Por qué? ―murmuré antes de morder un pedazo de tocino.

―Es el favorito de Edward. ―la miré esperando una mayor explicación. ―Sé que su matrimonio no es en serio, pero estarán juntos tres años, en algún momento podrías querer hacer algo lindo por él y que mejor que su platillo favorito.

―Puedo intentarlo, pero no tengas muchas esperanzas, Sue intento enseñarme a cocinar y no tuvo mucho éxito. ―exclamé antes de seguir comiendo, terminé la mitad del huevo y todo el tocino, aparte de un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

_**Edward POV**_

Me había enfocado en la boda y en lo difícil que sería explicarle al mundo entero que estaba casado con una chiquilla de dieciocho años, pero hasta ahora esas dos cosas habían sido sencillas comparadas con el tener que vivir con Isabella.

Parecía un alma en pena recorriendo los pasillos de la casa en completo silencio y sus ojos rojos por el llanto constante eran algo que prefería evitar, no había llegado a comprender su tristeza, no la estaba obligando a hacer nada, ella incluso podía regresar al trabajo si eso deseaba, pero cada día la notaba con peor ánimo.

―Deberías invitarla a montar. ―esa mañana estábamos solo nosotros dos una vez más, Isabella ni siquiera intentaba bajar a desayunar.

― ¿Qué? ―Elizabeth estaba desesperada por subirle el ánimo a Isabella, cada día tenía una nueva idea para hacerlo y siempre durante la cena se notaba frustrada por el fracaso del día.

―Yo he agotado todas mis ideas y tú eres su marido, deberías preocuparte más por ella. ―la miré con una ceja alzada y ella suspiró pesadamente. ―Ya sé que no eres su "marido en serio", pero por Dios, imagina que tienes su edad y te obligan a casarte con alguien que apenas conoces, aparte de la poca comunicación que tiene con su padre, quien la ha llamado media docena de veces esta semana y ella no ha querido contestarle. ―murmuró con verdadera preocupación mientras freía más tocino. ―Está deprimida y será tu problema por los siguientes tres años así que más te vale que hagas algo antes de que la pobre se convierta en vegetal en esa cama. ―en todos los años que Liz llevaba trabajando para mí nunca se había mostrado tan maternal, ni siquiera con Jane a quien había querido tanto.

― ¿Y crees que llevarla a montar va a cambiar su estado? ―murmuré tomando un gran sorbo de café.

―Al menos va a sacarla de la casa. ―antes de poder responderle, Isabella apareció en la cocina, usando una pijama de dos piezas, un short y una camiseta que dudaba haber visto usar a otra mujer en mi vida.

Me limité a escuchar su conversación con Elizabeth hasta que ésta sugirió tomarse el rancho como un campamento de verano. Liz logró embaucarme para llevar a Isabella a dar una vuelta en los caballos, pero en el fondo me alegraba de verla hablar, sonreír y comer, no quería que tuviera una verdadera crisis mientras estuviera aquí.

El resto del día estuve trabajando a marchas forzadas para tener tiempo de cumplir mi promesa a Isabella, regresé a casa cerca de las cinco para tomar un baño antes de salir, con las tierras húmedas por las lluvias de verano era imposible darle clases de montar como se acostumbraba en el rancho, en especial porque la única yegua que le confiaría a la inexperta Isabella, estaba embarazada, así que tendríamos que montar un solo caballo y había sudado todo el día, así que de verdad necesitaba una ducha.

A las seis baje a buscarla y la encontré recargada en la isla de la cocina, llevaba un pantalón ajustado con unas botas altas y una camiseta blanca con una camisa de cuadros encima que le quedaba bastante grande.

― ¿Esa camisa es mía? ―murmuré mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo entera y Elizabeth sonrió bastante contenta.

―Se la he prestado porque necesitaba cubrirse los brazos con algo. ―asentí y señale la puerta.

―Vamos entonces. ―sonrió casi emocionada y miré de reojo a Elizabeth que estaba incluso más emocionada que Isabella, la detuve en la puerta tomándola del brazo y me miró confundida. ―Necesitas un sombrero. ―frunció el ceño pensativa, como si intentara recordar si tenía uno, tome uno de los que había en el closet de la entrada y se lo coloqué en la cabeza, ocultando su encantador rostro bajo el sombrero.

Caminamos hasta las caballerizas en silencio, hasta que baje la mirada y me encontré con sus botas que claramente no eran para andar en el rancho.

―No tenía otras botas. ―murmuró obligándome a mirarla a la cara.

―Necesitó conseguirte otras botas. ―sonrió incomoda y negó.

―No vas a comprarme unas botas. ―respondió con firmeza.

―Isabella, vas a vivir tres años en un rancho, necesitas unas botas que no vayan a terminar destrozadas en dos días. ―abrí la puerta de las caballerizas y ella entró unos pasos detrás de mí.

―Casi no vengo al rancho, estaré bien. ―murmuró terca mientras me detenía frente al espacio de mi caballo.

―Ahora que quieres aprender a montar vendrás lo suficiente para necesitar esas botas. ―bufó molesta y sonreí satisfecho.

Saque el caballo de su sitio y le puse una silla de montar.

― ¿Ese es tu caballo o el mío? ―preguntó sentándose en el heno mientras terminaba de acomodar todo.

―Es nuestro caballo, encanto. ―me miró sorprendida y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. ―La tierra está mojada por las lluvias, no puedo dejarte subir a un caballo sola en esas condiciones. ―expliqué, asintió no muy convencida.

La ayude a subir antes de sacar el caballo y una vez estuvimos fuera subí también, su cuerpo estaba tenso y se aferraba a la montura con todas sus fuerzas, si seguía así pondría nervioso al animal.

―Relájate, no voy a dejarte caer. ―asintió sin soltarse y sonreí divertido. ―De acuerdo, toma las riendas. ―sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró de reojo.

― ¿No es muy pronto?

―Es lo primero que debes aprender a manejar. ―respiró profundamente, asintió y tomo las riendas, lentamente nos acercamos al área donde los caballos pastaban regularmente y la deje dar unas vueltas, cuando el caballo comenzaba a ir más rápido tome sus manos mostrándole como marcar el paso y poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó.

―Quiero correr. ―exclamó agitada y me miró casi rogando que la dejara hacerlo.

―Es muy pronto para correr. ―musité, si algo le pasaba por aventurarnos a más, terminaría definitivamente en prisión.

―Entonces hazlo tú. ―exclamó inquieta. ―Por favor. ―suspiré y tome las riendas.

Subí la velocidad poco a poco y ella sonrió maravillada con el viaje, comenzamos a correr y su sombrero salió volando, la brisa hizo que su cabello golpeara mi rostro un par de veces, pero por primera vez en la semana la vi reírse abiertamente, tan excitada con el viento chocando contra su cara que costaba trabajo concentrarse, era una imagen exquisita.

Regresamos al rancho cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron y mientras quitaba todo para dejar al caballo descansar, Isabella se detuvo bajo la llovizna, cuando terminé la encontré con la cabeza mirando al cielo y una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, mis pasos debieron advertirle que me acercaba porque bajo la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

― ¿Puedo correr sola la próxima vez? ―sonreí negando de inmediato y caminamos hasta la casa.

―Ya regresamos, Elizabeth. ―exclamé dejando el sombrero en el closet y limpiando mis botas en el tapete.

―Señor, tiene visitas. ―murmuró de pronto bastante seria.

― ¿Visitas?

―Hola, Edward. ―Katherine salió de la cocina con una sonrisa que me heló la sangre, era idéntica a Jane.

* * *

**Me alegra que se estén tomando la historia como algo ligero y les diviertan los capítulos :)**

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Acercamientos

_**Bella POV**_

La mujer frente a nosotros tenía los mismos rasgos que la difunta esposa de Edward, suponía que eran familiares, quizás una hermana o prima, pues no se veía mucho mayor que yo. No recordaba haberla visto en la boda, aunque siendo honesta mi atención había estado sobre los novios y no sobre los invitados.

―Katherine ¿Qué haces aquí? ―la espalda de Edward se veía tensa y tenía el ceño fruncido, no se veía contento de tener a _Katherine_ con nosotros.

―Te avisé que vendría para la celebración de la muerte de Jane. ―no pude evitar mirar la sonrisa cínica en el rostro de la rubia. ―No sabía que traerías compañía extra. ―añadió mirándome de arriba abajo. ―Ahora entiendo porque no querías que viniera, has vuelto la casa tu apartamento de soltero. ―su voz era melodiosa, me recordó el canto de las sirenas que atraían a los marineros para matarlos después.

―No es una celebración por su muerte, Katherine. ―murmuró Edward con enfado, miré de reojo a Elizabeth que permanecía parada a unos metros de nosotros con el rostro bastante serio y la mirada clavada en la rubia cínica. ―Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y puedo traer a quien yo quiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

―Yo no soy nadie, soy tu cuñada y merezco una explicación porque ésta también fue la casa de mi hermana. ―exclamó la rubia ahora mostrándose indignada. ―No puedes traer a tus amantes de paso aquí.

―Isabella no es mi amante de paso. ―murmuró con bastante seriedad, oficialmente odiaba a esa mujer. ―Es mi esposa. ―aclaró tomándome de la mano y atrayéndome a su lado, hasta ese momento no lo había escuchado referirse a mí de esa manera y resultaba más extraño de lo que debería, en mi mente él seguía siendo el marido de Jane.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―la exagerada exclamación de su parte se ganó una sonrisa satisfecha de Elizabeth, me preguntaba que sabía ella de esa mujer para que se sintiera tan feliz con las palabras de Edward.

―Nos casamos hace unos días y como seguro comprenderás aún estamos de _luna de miel_, así que tendrás que alojarte en un hotel. ―mis mejillas ardieron de inmediato y los intensos ojos azules de esa mujer me atravesaron como dagas, estaba de verdad furiosa, hacia cuestionarse si en verdad era solo por su hermana.

―Mi padre solo acepto que viniera si me quedaba en el rancho. ―exclamó tragándose la rabia que claramente tenía dentro y vi como Elizabeth ponía los ojos en blanco detrás de ella.

―Pues entonces regresa a la ciudad, porque no vas a quedarte en el rancho. ―murmuró Edward caminando hasta la cocina y llevándome con él, no creía haber tomado su mano antes, nuestros dedos encajaban bien, en otras circunstancias lo encontraría romántico, pero con los últimos sucesos era casi imposible encontrar el romance en esta historia.

―El aniversario de Jane es en dos semana, quiero estar en el pueblo para visitarla y llevar flores a su tumba. ―Edward abrió una silla para mí y tome asiento con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. ―No puedes ser tan mezquino para obligarme a volver sin haberla visitado. ―exclamó con una mueca extraña en el rostro, me pregunte que edad tendría, debía ser mayor que yo.

―Puedes quedarte si me esposa está de acuerdo con ello. ―concedió Edward dedicándome una mirada que no supe identificar.

¿Quería que yo la echara?

Apenas había sido capaz de salir de mi cuarto esta mañana, ¿cómo pretendía que corriera a la hermana de Jane del rancho?

La ojiazul me miró expectante y acepte la derrota, no era capaz de correr a nadie, esta ni siquiera se sentía como mi propia casa, era demasiado raro considerarme la dueña del lugar con autoridad suficiente para echar a cualquiera.

―Puede quedarse unos días. ―susurré mirando a Edward con cierta vergüenza y la rubia sonrió encantada.

―Perfecto, subiré a cambiarme para cenar con ustedes. ―exclamó saliendo de la cocina, Edward se sentó a mi lado y suspiró cansado.

―Lo lamento, pero si querías que la echara debiste prepárame para ello. ―susurré recargándome en la barra. ―Esta ni siquiera es mi casa.

―Lo será por los siguientes años, deberías acostumbrarte. ―murmuró de mala gana, ahora fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

―Me considero más un huésped con permanencia limitada. ―exclamé sonriéndole a Elizabeth que acababa de dejar un plato frente a mí. ―De ser mi casa me desharía de los horribles muebles de la sala y buscaría algo que encaje más con el resto de la decoración. ―murmuré más para mí que para el resto, tomé un cubierto y lo giré sobre la pasta.

―Puedes redecorar la casa entera si lo deseas, encanto. ―lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que tanto me atrevería a remodelar la casa, pero sonaba tentador. ―Si eres capaz de prometerme que echaras a cualquiera que quiera autoinvitarse a nuestra casa. ―musitó tomando el plato que Liz le extendía, sonreí divertida.

― ¿Quién más podría autoinvitarse aquí? ―pregunté antes de llevarme la pasta a la boca, estaba deliciosa, Elizabeth era una maravillosa cocinera.

―No conoces a esa mujer, este año se ha conformado con visitar la tumba de Jane, pero el año siguiente podría querer armar una fiesta temática en su honor y traer a todos los que la conocieron. ―murmuró cortando el bistec en su plato.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, una fiesta sonaba irrespetuoso dada la situación, esa mujer ni siquiera parecía querer honrar a Jane, sino más bien celebrar su ausencia y me causaba escalofríos pensar que alguien pudiera sentirse de esa manera.

―De acuerdo, echaré a todo el mundo durante los siguientes tres años, pero tendremos que soportar a Katherine estas dos semanas. ―respondí intentando trasmitirle que todo estaría bien, pero él me dedico una mirada curiosa.

―No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con esto cuando también te afecta a ti, encanto. ―fruncí el ceño confundida, la presencia de Katherine sería un mínimo inconveniente en mi vida, dudaba siquiera entablar una conversación con ella.

― ¿Cómo va a afectarme exactamente?

―Con ella viviendo aquí, tendremos que fingir que somos marido y mujer dentro de la casa también. ―podía hacerlo, tomar su mano no era tan difícil, ni sentarnos juntos, debía ser sencillo. ―Y los recién casados comparten alcoba. ―mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Elizabeth dejo caer la tapa de la cacerola, mientras Edward me miraba con intensidad.

―Eres un descarado. ―exclamó Elizabeth exaltada, mientras yo intentaba bajarme el calor del rostro y él sonreía con diversión.

Katherine bajo a cenar unos minutos después, nadie hablo demasiado tras su llegada, estaba claro que esa mujer no era bien recibida en el rancho por ninguno de los presentes, pero ella estaba decidida a quedarse hasta el aniversario luctuoso de su hermana y tendríamos que soportarla hasta entonces.

Después de la cena Elizabeth se fue a casa y yo me encargué de limpiar la cocina con algo de ayuda de Edward, mientras lavaba los platos, él los secaba y los ponía en su lugar. Katherine se fue a su habitación sin siquiera recoger su plato, pero al menos confiábamos en que no la veríamos hasta la mañana siguiente.

―Hace una noche preciosa ¿me acompañas con un whiskey en el pórtico? ―murmuró el cobrizo sentado en la barra observándome colocar el resto de la pasta en un traste para meterlo al refrigerador, le sonreí a medias y asentí.

―En realidad no bebo mucho, pero puedo acompañarte con un té. ―sonrió asintiendo y una vez tuve mi taza lista salimos a sentarnos en las mecedoras frente a la casa, la llovizna continuaba, pero era tan suave que no llegaba a mojar el pórtico.

La brisa enfriaba poco a poco, lo suficiente para opacar la sensación de calor saliendo del suelo por la lluvia y el aroma a tierra mojada lograba completar la armonía de la escena.

―En realidad compraste whiskey en la tienda. ―murmuré curiosa, él asintió haciendo una mueca.

―Es el peor whiskey que he tomado en mi vida. ―sonreí llevándome la taza a los labios, Harry decía que ese whiskey barato no merecía ser considerado whiskey.

―Debí advertirte que Harry no aprobaba nuestra selección de licores. ―musité con una mirada rápida a su rostro asqueado por su trago. ―Pero con lo extraña que estaba poniéndose la conversación me costaba pensar. ―Edward me miró curioso, como si quisiera hacer una pregunta y dudara hacerlo, los segundos se volvieron más largos mientras me observaba y el silencio era cortado únicamente por la lluvia. Cuando finalmente se veía decidido a hacer su pregunta, la intromisión de la rubia recién llegada lo detuvo de nuevo.

―Oh, creí escucharlos hablar. ―exclamó Katherine saliendo por la puerta, cortando el silencio con su afilada voz, ambos la miramos sorprendidos y ella sonrió. ―También a mí me vendría bien un té para conciliar el sueño. ―añadió mirándome de reojo.

―Quedó algo de té en la cocina. ―murmuró Edward quitando la mirada de ella y con intención de ignorarla.

―No sé dónde están las tazas, quizás tú nueva esposa pueda traérmela. ―su voz empezaba a martillarme los oídos.

―Ella no…

―Tranquilo, iré a traerla, después de todo es nuestra invitada. ―apenas di un paso dentro de la casa, la vi tomar mi lugar y la escuche murmurar sobre lo terrible que le resultaba dormir con el zumbido de la lluvia.

Serví la taza de té y la lleve afuera, Edward se veía frustrado con la chica y ella no parecía tener intención de regresarme mi lugar, así que tome mi taza y me recargué en el pilar de madera que sostenía el pórtico.

―No te molesta que haya tomado tu silla ¿verdad? ―susurró mirándome antes de tomar la taza humeante de la mesita frente a nosotros.

―No, después de todo solo tenemos dos y seguro quieres descansar después del viaje. ―murmuré con falsa simpatía. ―Además, estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, me iré a la cama en cuanto terminé mi té.

―Perfecto, mientras tanto Edward y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo respecto a los arreglos para el aniversario de la muerte de Jane. ―observé de reojo a Edward expectante de su reacción, éste se bebió el trago de un sorbo y se puso de pie.

―En realidad, me iré a la cama con mi esposa, como te he dicho estamos de luna de miel. ―me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y él se acercó hasta rodear mi cintura con su brazo, aun me quedaba la mitad de la taza, pero no me creía capaz de quedarme a terminarla y tener que pasar un solo minuto a solas con esa mujer.

―Isabella ha dicho que está cansada, puedes dejarla dormir por una noche. ―refunfuñó mirándome con cierta rabia.

―Ya encontraré la forma de hacerla despertar. ―exclamó Edward haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida con sus palabras. ―Buenas noches, Katherine.

―Buenas noches, Edward. Isabella. ―entramos a la casa con Edward rodeándome la cintura y mi rostro ardiendo aun con la brisa de afuera.

―No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. ―susurré mientras subíamos las escaleras.

―Era verdad que te sonrojabas con facilidad. ―respondió curioso.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación las piernas me temblaban y era incapaz de imaginarme durmiendo a su lado, éramos dos extraños compartiendo casa, no podía agregar el dormir en la misma cama a la lista.

―Me quedaré en el sofá que está dentro, puedes entrar tranquila. ―susurró abriendo la puerta, el cuarto tenía el estilo que había esperado ver en el resto de la casa la primera vez que entre, con muebles marrones y paredes con un estilo masculino, de alguna forma la decoración me tranquilizo.

―Debo ir a buscar una pijama. ―murmuré antes de siquiera entrar a la habitación, necesitaba un minuto para procesar que pasaría la noche ahí.

―Trae un cambio de ropa para mañana, no puede verte entrar y salir de ese cuarto. ―asentí dando un paso atrás y girándome para ir a mi cuarto, elegí una pijama que me cubriera completa, como las que usaba en invierno, sabía que era una tontería, Edward no iba a hacerme nada sin importar la pijama que utilizara, pero me llenaba de tranquilidad estar cubierta, elegí también un vestido rojo con puntitos blancos y unos tenis del mismo color para el día siguiente, después de la lluvia siempre seguía el incesante calor del verano.

Al salir al pasillo me sentí paranoica de que encontrarme con Katherine de vuelta al cuarto de Edward y a cada paso que daba revisaba de nuevo que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

Al entrar al cuarto, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y observe a Edward que estaba sacando cobijas de lo alto del closet. Se había cambiado por una pijama bastante conservadora, no pude evitar pensar que no era el estilo que imaginaba en él, resultaba la clase de hombre que siempre estaba listo para salir a cabalgar y era raro verlo en ropa tan ligera.

―Puedes vestirte en el baño. ―parpadee al darme cuenta de que llevaba una exagerada cantidad de tiempo mirándolo, deje el vestido colgado al gancho de la puerta y los tenis tirados a un lado de la cama.

Me puse la pijama con manos temblorosas y regrese a la habitación con la poca valentía que me quedaba, Edward había preparado el sofá que estaba en el extremo de la habitación y solo pude observar la enorme cama frente a mí con un montón de preguntas formulándose en mi cabeza.

―Las noches de verano son calurosas, Isabella. ―exclamó mirándome de reojo.

No podía explicarle que jamás había compartido la habitación con un hombre y que me moriría de vergüenza si durante la noche las cobijas se resbalaban, dejándome expuesta con mis pijamas de verano.

Me subí a la cama en silencio, me metí bajo el cobertor únicamente por costumbre, porque con lo que llevaba puesto y el calor que hacía, era insoportable incluso esa fina capa encima.

Edward se recostó en el sofá evitando mirar de nuevo en mi dirección, mientras yo recorría su rostro queriendo grabarme cada facción en la memoria, a la luz de la luna sus rasgos se veían más marcados, la barba de tres días era más notoria y sus ojos verdes brillaban angustiosamente observando la noche en la ventana.

Cerré los ojos cuando el cansancio se apodero de mí, con una última vista del rostro de Edward girándose lentamente hacia la cama.

_**Edward POV**_

Me aferré a Isabella toda la noche, desesperado por no quedarme a solas con esa mujer que parecía la copia exacta de Jane, con cada mirada a ese rostro elegante me recordaba a mi primera esposa, incluso el platinado cabello que caía sobre sus hombros era idéntico.

Lo único que me recordaba que no era ella, era su voz, la voz de Jane era suave, como un caricia en la mejilla, mientras que la voz de Katherine era melodiosa y exasperante, un vago intento de sonar dulce que terminaba clavándose en tus oídos.

El recuerdo que tenía de su breve estancia en el rancho no era ni de cerca la mujer que apareció en la casa esa misma tarde, habían pasado casi seis años de aquella boda, Katherine tenía dieciséis en aquel entonces y se había teñido el cabello de un castaño profundo que resaltaba sus ojos azules.

Lo peor era que incluso con la sensación de escalofríos no podía evitar querer mirarla un poco más, apreciar su sonrisa y sus gestos, quería tocar su rostro para convencerme de que no era Jane.

La belleza de Katherine y Jane era algo que no encontraría en otra parte, su piel era como la nieve, sus labios eran como pétalos de rosa que se desvanecían hasta las comisuras, sus ojos me hacían creer que podía leer cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente y sus mejillas adquirían un tierno color rosado cuando se sentía avergonzada.

Cerré los ojos un instante conflictuado por el camino de mis pensamientos.

¿Era Jane la mujer que me mantenía despierto? O ¿Era Katherine?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de contestar mi propia pregunta, giré el rostro hasta la cama y observe a Isabella dormir durante un largo rato, se veía más joven si eso era posible.

Inconscientemente comparé su belleza con la de ellas, su mirada no me mostraba todo lo que pensaba, sino más bien aquello que desconocía, como un recordatorio constante a su ingenua juventud. Su sonrisa iluminaba habitaciones y la libertad en sus movimientos me dejaban sin aliento, no tenía esa belleza contenida y elegante, sino una belleza vibrante que se movía con las ondas de su cabello.

Isabella no me hacía pensar en lo bella que era. Isabella me hacía temblar entero con su contenida pasión cuando me miraba.

Mientras la observaba se dio la vuelta empujando las sabanas lejos y aun con su singular elección de pijama pude distinguir sus bonitas curvas con el más puro deseo que podía recordar en mi vida, quería saber si su piel se sonrojaba con la misma intensidad que su rostro cuando le hablaba de sexo. Por primera vez me pregunte si había aceptado ese matrimonio por el miedo a ir a la cárcel o como una excusa para tenerla a mi lado sin tener que cuestionarme mis deseos por ella.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no eran Katherine o Jane quienes me mantenían despierto, era ella.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Rechazo

_**Bella POV**_

Al despertar Edward ya no estaba en la habitación, agradecía que fuera así, no soportaría tomar una ducha con él al otro lado de la puerta o vestirme sin que las manos me temblaran.

Baje a desayunar arreglada esta vez, no importaba si Elizabeth o Edward me veían en pijama, pero no soportaría la mirada de Katherine sobre mí, usando algo tan simple mientras ella usaba uno de sus elegantes conjuntos.

Elizabeth me dedico una sonrisa apenas me vio y sirvió un plato para mí, esa mañana no teníamos jugo de naranja, en su lugar Liz había preparado café, no era mi cosa favorita, pero estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

―Iré al supermercado después del desayuno, ¿te gustaría venir? Ahora que eres la señora de la casa puedes elegir el nuevo menú de la semana. ―sonreí pensativa, no conocía mucho de cocina, ¿cómo iba a pensar en un menú entero para la semana? ―Y compraré los ingredientes para el chili, te enseñare a prepararlo. ―Edward detuvo la taza de café a mitad de camino e hizo un extraño gesto con los labios. ―Es el favorito de Edward.

―Sera una pérdida de tiempo, Liz. ―murmuré mordiendo una rebanada de tocino y con una sonrisa divertida por mi descubrimiento. ―Soy la peor cocinera de Alabama.

―Tonterías, el problema es que no has tenido la maestra adecuada, después de un mes conmigo serás tan buena en la cocina que tendrás el paquete completo para un marido de verdad. Inteligente, hermosa y buena en la cocina. ―exclamó limpiándose las manos en su delantal, sonreí realmente interesada en ver cuanto aguantaba conmigo, Sue se rindió a las tres semanas y era su récord personal. ―Iré a lavarme, terminen su desayuno.

Elizabeth salió de la cocina y unos segundos después la escuché subir las escaleras.

―Deberías decirle que no te gusta el chili. ―exclamé tomando un gran sorbo de café, estaba muy amargo, fruncí la nariz y deje la taza en la barra de nuevo, tomé el frasco de azúcar y puse tres cucharadas grandes en él.

―Es mi favorito ¿no la escuchaste? ―sonreí llevándome el café a la boca una vez más, ahora estaba bien de sabor, pero le faltaba leche. Me puse de pie y busque en el refrigerador.

―Las dos ocasiones en que ha mencionado sus intenciones de prepararlo has hecho esa cara. ―murmuré regresando a mi lugar con la leche en las manos. ―Si le dices tu platillo favorito, quizás supla al chili. ―añadí mezclando el café con leche, lo probé una vez más y sonreí satisfecha. ― ¿Seguiremos con las lecciones para montar? ―exclamé mirándolo sonriente, mi humor poco a poco era mejor y aunque la casa me seguía resultando extraña, al menos ahora toda mi atención estaba en la habitación y no en el resto de ella.

― ¿Escuche lecciones para montar? ―musitó Katherine entrando a la cocina con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo en color verde bandera, el corte era por debajo de las rodillas y lo combino con unos tacones rojos, estaba deslumbrante para ser tan temprano y por la mirada que Edward le dirigió supe que él también lo pensaba. ―Siempre quise aprender a montar.

―Lástima que solo vas a estar dos semanas. No es tiempo suficiente para que aprendas. ―murmuró Edward aclarándose la garganta y terminando su café de un sorbo.

―Aun así, me gustaría intentarlo al menos una vez antes de irme. ―respondió Katherine tomando asiento frente a mí con una taza de café en sus manos, Edward se puso de pie y rodeo la barra para dejar la taza en el fregadero.

―Puedes pedirle a uno de los peones que te de una lección si lo deseas. ―murmuró de mala gana y se acercó a mí, deteniéndose justo detrás de mi silla, sus manos se aferraron al respaldo de ésta y sus dedos rozaron sutilmente mis hombros, erizándome la piel entera.

―Por supuesto ¿Quién te está dando lecciones a ti, Isabella? ―cerré los ojos un segundo recobrando la atención en la conversación y no en el suave toque de Edward en mi piel expuesta.

―En realidad es Edward quien me está enseñando. ―murmuré luchando por controlar mi voz.

―Oh pues me apunto a ir con ustedes. ―exclamó dando un pequeño sorbo a su café.

―No. ―mi voz salió antes de que pudiera comprender que lo había hecho y mis mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente. ―Quiero decir, es algo que Edward y yo hacemos a solas.

―Por un par de días no será un problema que los acompañe ¿no es así, Edward? ―exclamó mirando fijamente al cobrizo detrás de mí, me sentía pequeña frente a esa mujer elegante y estaba claro que ella tampoco me veía como la que tomaba las decisiones en la casa.

―Isabella tiene razón, es algo que hacemos a solas. ―sus manos pasaron a estar completamente sobre mis hombros y mi respiración se cortó por la sorpresa, no esperaba que apoyara mi decisión. ―Puedes pedirle a Jasper que te de unas lecciones. ―añadió con ese tono de voz que usaba con todo el mundo, como si tuviera que deletrear las cosas para ti. ―Vendré por ti a las seis, encanto. ―levanté el rostro hasta encontrarme con su mirada y asentí aun sin poder decir nada, él se inclinó dejando un ligero beso sobre la comisura de mis labios.

El beso dejo un hormigueo en mis labios que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en el vientre, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento cerré los ojos, pero al abrirlos de nuevo solo pude soltar un suspiro, Katherine mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro y aun así no se veía muy feliz.

―Dime Isabella ¿qué edad tienes? ―trague en seco y volví a mi café, necesitaba un segundo para recuperar la cordura.

―Cumpliré diecinueve en mayo. ―murmuré sin mirarla a los ojos, faltaban ocho largos meses para que eso pasara.

―Dieciocho entonces. ―musitó con una ceja alzada, asentí observando mi taza ahora vacía. ― ¿No eres muy joven para estar casada con un hombre de treinta y dos años?

Sus profundos ojos azules me miraban con insistencia y yo no tenía una respuesta, por supuesto que era muy joven, pero no podía decirle que no había sido mi decisión precisamente.

― ¿Estás lista para irnos? ―la voz de Elizabeth me hizo soltar el aire contenido, asentí poniéndome de pie y deje la taza en el fregadero. Mi plato estaba casi lleno, así que lo metí en el horno y subí rápidamente a lavar mis dientes.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos en la tienda donde había estado trabajando los últimos años, Jasper había ido a dejarnos y volvería en una hora por nosotros. Elizabeth tenía una larga lista de compras, desde cereales hasta carnes frías, nos deteníamos en cada pasillo a buscar algo diferente, no era una queja, me gustaba ir a surtir la despensa tanto como a cualquier persona, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la insistencia de Katherine para quedarse a solas con Edward.

― ¿Quieres llevar algo de aquí? ―Liz había puesto dos cajas de cereal y tres de galletas diversas, no sabía que más podría querer de ahí, hasta que la caja de Oreos que Charlie siempre se negaba a llevar a casa apareció frente a mí.

Era consciente de que nada de lo que estaba eligiendo servía para el menú que Elizabeth quería, en realidad solo estaba metiendo dulces en el carrito, pero ella me daba total libertad y aun cuando no sabía nada de comida, sabía que amaba las galletas, pastelillos y helados. Mientras tanto Liz consiguió especias, verduras, frutas, lácteos varios, carnes frías, carne molida y unos buenos filetes de res que, según me explicó, eran productos de una de las muchas productoras de carne a las que Edward les vendía ganado, las mejores de la región.

Regresamos una hora y media más tarde, con tantas bolsas que incluso Jasper tuvo que detenerse a ayudar, mientras Liz comenzaba a preparar la comida, me dedique a guardar el resto en los anaqueles y la nevera, la ayude a picar verduras y condimentar la salsa, logre convencerla de que no hiciéramos chili, al menos no por ahora, el fin de semana tendríamos más tiempo y me daría una guía para que practicara por mi cuenta cuando ella tomara vacaciones.

Media hora antes de que Edward viniera a buscarme subí a cambiarme de ropa, tome un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta, mis botas que aun tenían lodo en las orillas y el sombrero prestado. Aunque esas ultimas cosas tuve que buscarlas en la habitación de Edward y justo mientras terminaba de ponerme las botas la puerta se abrió mostrando a _mi marido_ con la camisa colgando de su hombro.

Debí observarlo demasiado, porque frunció el ceño mirándome confundido, estaba completamente inclinada para meterme la bota y no podía quitar la mirada del hombre semidesnudo frente a mí, definitivamente mis mejillas estaban cual tomates.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―murmuró entrando por completo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

―Deje mis botas aquí ayer. ―expliqué tartamudeando un poco, suspiré, me puse de pie y le sonreí sinceramente. ―Esperaré abajo.

Regresé a la cocina tan rápido como pude y me reuní con Elizabeth una vez más, ella me miró con una sonrisa maternal antes de seguir revolviendo la salsa con verduras que tenía en la estufa.

―La camisa que usaste ayer está en la lavandería, seguro está seca ahora. ―ni siquiera sabía que teníamos lavandería.

Con Charlie solo teníamos una lavadora, ahí tenían un centro de lavado completo en un diminuto cuarto bajo las escaleras. La camisa estaba colgada en un gancho y como Elizabeth dijo estaba seca. Al salir del minúsculo cuarto me encontré con Edward una vez más.

Salimos al rancho cuando algunos trabajadores aún estaban en sus labores, incluido Jasper a quien le dedique una sonrisa mientras Edward ensillaba al caballo.

Dimos algunas vueltas como el día anterior e incluso me dejo ir un poco más rápido, estaba disfrutando las clases, podía fingir que en realidad solo venía al rancho a practicar, que nada más importaba y que Edward seguía siendo mi amor platónico de secundaria.

― ¿Has visto a Katherine? ―murmuré una vez estuvimos de regreso en los establos, él estaba quitando la silla.

―No desde esta mañana, debe estar en su habitación. ―asentí sin darle mayor importancia, prefería no verla en todo el día, estaba segura de que no le caía bien y odiaba lo perfecta que lograba verse sin que pareciera haber hecho un gran esfuerzo.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, incluso con los comentarios de Katherine sobre mi edad y lo raro que era nuestro matrimonio, Elizabeth se despidió antes de la cena pues debía regresar a su casa y ese día su esposo no podría pasar por ella después del trabajo, así que Jasper le daría un aventón. Así que éramos solo nosotros tres y la única que se negaba a cerrar la boca era la rubia recién llegada.

Edward subió a la habitación a tomar una ducha, Katherine se despidió para ir a dormir y yo me quede a limpiar la cocina, Elizabeth había dicho que ella lo haría por la mañana, pero prefería quitar eso de la lista. Al terminar recordé el gran bote de helado que habíamos comprado, se me hizo agua la boca solo de pensarlo. Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme por mi pijama y volví a la cocina para servirme un gran plato de helado de vainilla acompañado de un paquete de galletas oreo, me senté sobre la barra mirando la tormenta que caía afuera, sería una larga noche para la señorita Vulturi que no podía dormir con el ruido de las gotas cayendo.

― ¿Qué haces? ―la voz de Edward me saco de mi pequeña burbuja, le sonreí mostrando mi plato de helado y él puso los ojos en blanco. ― ¿Trajeron otras galletas? ―asentí regresando a mi comida mientras él se servía un plato igual solo que con unas galletas de chispas de chocolate. Tomo el banco a un lado de mi esquina en la barra y saboreo el helado de vainilla.

― ¿Por qué no quieres decirle a Elizabeth que no te gusta el chili? ―murmuré temerosa de despertar de nuevo a nuestra invitada.

―Es una larga historia. ―me lleve otra cucharada a la boca.

― ¿Cuál es tu verdadera comida favorita? ―quería relajarlo un poco, había estado actuando extraño todo el día y creía que podía ser culpa de pasar la noche en el sofá.

―No lo sé, cuando era niño me gustaban los macarrones con queso, cuando era un adolescente estaba obsesionado con la pizza a domicilio y antes de casarme con Jane me gustaba la pasta. ―respondió utilizando el mismo tono de voz que yo. ―Nunca tuve un platillo favorito como adulto.

―A mí me gustan las papas fritas. ―susurré aun cuando él no preguntó.

Con el pasar de los días creamos una costumbre, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos evitando a Katherine que casi podía sentir que lo conocía.

Ella se dedicaba a organizar una cena para el aniversario luctuoso de Jane, a la cual solo asistiríamos nosotros tres, tenía todo un itinerario para ese día, por la mañana irían a dejarle flores, pero por supuesto yo no estaba invitada porque no conocí a Jane en vida, al menos no lo suficiente para asistir al cementerio, después regresarían al rancho para que Edward trabajara medio día y ella fuera a misa, finalmente al anochecer tendríamos la cena con los platillos favoritos de Jane.

Mientras tanto nosotros iniciábamos cada día un poco más temprano para evitarla en el desayuno, el resto de la mañana me gustaba arreglar las habitaciones a las que Edward me había dado permiso de redecorar, junto a Elizabeth encontramos una tienda de segunda mano con unos muebles bastante decentes, con un estilo más cercano al que había en la habitación y uno de los empleados de Edward se vio bastante emocionado con ayudarme a mover los elegantes muebles al sótano, se llamaba Riley y tuve que esperar diez minutos para que le pidiera permiso a Garrett, recordaba al chico, estábamos juntos en algunas clases, pero nunca habíamos hablado, resulto una persona agradable.

Al atardecer continuábamos con las clases de montar, seguía sin andar por mi cuenta, pero me gustaba creer que estaba mejorando. Compartíamos la cena con Katherine donde nos ponía al día sobre sus planes para la cena y una vez nos quedábamos a solas charlábamos en la oscuridad de la cocina, yo hacía preguntas que él contestaba cuando quería y le hablaba de mí, cosas que él no preguntaría y que probablemente tampoco recordaría por la mañana, pero aun así me gustaban nuestras conversaciones, eran mejores al prolongado silencio que compartíamos en la habitación.

Una noche, durante la segunda semana con Katherine en la casa, cambiamos nuestra charla a la sala, con los nuevos-viejos sillones no debíamos temer que algo se manchara y me gustaba el aspecto hogareño que daba a la entrada, incluso había puesto un florero en la mesa de centro para darle un toque de color a los muebles oscuros, era mi propia creación y realmente me gustaba.

― ¿Siempre quisiste trabajar en el rancho? ―murmuré estirando las piernas sobre el asiento en medio de ambos, esa noche él tomaba whiskey mientras yo continuaba con mi plato de helado de vainilla. Faltaban solo dos días para el aniversario de la muerte de Jane y él estaba más callado de lo normal.

―Crecí aquí, desde pequeño aprendí a amar este lugar. ―me pase la lengua por los labios limpiando una gota de helado. Una vez lo conseguí le miré de nuevo.

― ¿Nunca quisiste ser bombero o policía? ―susurré revolviendo mi nieve, me miró con una ceja alzada y le sonreí. ―Los niños siempre eligen una de esas. ―expliqué estirándome para dejar el plato sobre la mesita de centro.

―No recuerdo haber querido ser otra cosa que un ranchero. ―susurró con tranquilidad, bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejo en la mesita junto al reposabrazos. ― ¿Tú que querías ser? ―sonreí con sinceridad, era la primera vez que preguntaba algo de vuelta.

―Cuando era niña quería ser doctora, después un niño se cayó en la escuela, vi la sangre y deje ir el sueño. ―expliqué con una sonrisa, eso fue antes de siquiera conocerlo, aun podía recordar a René comprándome el paquete de estetoscopio y bata en la juguetería del centro, era de las pocas cosas que recordaba de mi madre. ―Ahora quiero estudiar arquitectura. ―estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando sus dedos tocaron mis pies di un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

―Elizabeth dijo que te lastimaste. ―susurró como respuesta a mi pregunta silenciosa, asentí con la piel erizada y la mirada fija en sus dedos masajeando mis pies.

―Resbale con el último escalón del sótano. ―respondí levantando la mirada hasta sus intensos ojos verdes. Sus manos no eran suaves como las mías, pero eran cálidas y mientras más me tocaba me era más difícil apartar la mirada.

―Me has hecho un centenar de preguntas en estos días, encanto. ―sonreí a medias y mis mejillas se sonrojaron solo un poco. ―Y yo solo tengo una pregunta para ti. ―asentí y él me atrajo un poco más hacia sus piernas, colocando mis pies sobre ellas para continuar con su masaje. ― ¿Qué hizo que la chica sonrojada por la palabra _sexo _se atreviera a lanzarse contra mí en la entrada de la casa de los Newton? ―me sonrió levantando las cejas y suspiré avergonzada.

―Es una larga historia. ―murmuré mirando el perfil de su rostro mientras masajeaba mis dedos.

―Tenemos unas horas hasta que Katherine despierte. ―susurró y sonreí indecisa sobre contarle la verdadera historia detrás de ese beso.

― ¿Prometes no contarle a nadie? ―me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y al notar que no era una broma asintió, suspiré, trague en seco y me acerque para doblar las rodillas dejando mis pies sobre sus piernas. ―Mis amigas me retaron a robarte un beso porque sabían que había estado enamorada de ti desde los seis años. ―susurré evitando su mirada, que ahora sentía sobre mí con insistencia.

― ¿No eras muy joven? ―sonreí a medias.

―Probablemente. ―murmuré recordando aquellos días, todo era más fácil cuando era solo una niña, mi amor por Edward no dañaba a nadie y era libre de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

― ¿Cómo fue exactamente que te _enamoraste_ de mí? ―exclamó continuando con sus caricias ahora justo sobre mi talón, las únicas personas que alguna vez escucharon mi historia fueron Rosalie y Alice, el resto del mundo creía que al igual que el resto de las niñas del pueblo me había enamorado del ranchero atractivo en la adolescencia.

Lo miré ahora consciente de que no era cualquier amigo al que le contaría mis secretos, sino quien inspiró todo ese amor inocente y me tomo unos segundos responder a su pregunta. Porque no podía ponerle una fecha a mi enamoramiento por Edward Cullen, no fue cuando tenía seis años, ni cuando se casó con Jane, solo sabía que había estado ahí oculto con todos los amores platónicos de una adolescente y sonreí, no era real, era como contarle a un famoso que le amaba, probablemente escucharía eso a menudo y no le importaría en absoluto.

Le conté todo, desde el primer vistazo que tuve de él, sobre su caballo negro y lo enamorada que había estado de él mientras estaba en la secundaria, le hable de cada momento en mi vida en que hizo latir mi corazón, hasta llegar a ese día en que nos metí en todo esto sin siquiera pretenderlo.

―No te ofendas, suenas bastante ingenua, ni siquiera habías hablado conmigo antes, no tenías idea de quien era en realidad, podría haber sido un perfecto idiota y tú andabas suspirando por mí. ―exclamó por lo bajo con una sonrisa, recargué los brazos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla sobre ellos. ―Sin mencionar que eras demasiado joven para pensar en la palabra amor. ―fruncí el ceño por su divertida sonrisa.

―No era ingenua y tampoco era amor. ―susurré con tranquilidad. ―Era una niña, entendía el amor de manera más simple que ahora y creía que con el simple hecho de encontrarte atractivo estaba enamorada de ti. ―me miró con una ceja alzada y sonreí.

―Entonces nunca estuviste enamorada de mí. ―me encogí de hombros y recogí los pies de sus piernas, acomodándome hasta quedar de rodillas a unos centímetros de su rostro.

―Quizás lo estuve, quizás no… ―susurré mirando sus bonitos ojos verdes, agradeciendo que no fuera un perfecto idiota, eso habría roto mi inocente fantasía. ―Soy muy joven para usar la palabra amor. ―añadí en un murmullo y me estiré para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla e irme a dormir, pero entonces él se movió, solo un centímetro fue suficiente para rozar la comisura de sus labios.

Me aleje sorprendida y paso por mi mente la idea de salir corriendo a la habitación para no enfrentar su mirada de nuevo, pero antes de poder separarme totalmente de su cuerpo, sus manos me atraparon atrayéndome de vuelta.

Mis manos se colocaron sobre su pecho en un intento por alejarme, pero no lo hice, en cambio me aferré a su camisa y sentí sus dedos acariciando con delicadeza el contorno de los brazos, dejando mi piel temblorosa a su paso, continuo su camino lentamente hasta mi cintura donde me rodeo completamente y rompió el beso dejándome con la respiración acelerada.

―Maldita la hora en que te metiste en mi vida, encanto. ―susurró respirando agitadamente, miré sus labios sutilmente hinchados, sorprendida de ser la causante de ello, mi corazón tenía una carrera en mi interior, me costaba enfocar mis pensamientos, lo único que podía captar era a Edward mirándome como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Levanté la mirada hasta sus ojos, rogándole en silencio algo que no podía poner en palabras, aun así, él lo comprendió de inmediato.

Su pulgar recorrió mi labio interior, me miró diferente a todas esas veces en que nuestras miradas se encontraron antes, si alguna vez sentí deseos en mi vida fue en ese preciso instante, sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, justo sobre mi cuello, cerré los ojos y entre abrí los labios, ansiosa por lo que su toque provocaba en mí, primero fue una suave caricia con su nariz y después me beso, tan sutil y delicado que me erizo la piel, finalmente me entregué totalmente a sus caricias, quizás sí era ingenua.

Continuo con un camino de besos por mis mejillas, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, deseaba abrir los ojos y embriagarme con sus caricias. Unió nuestros labios una vez más, tomando posesión de mí como si le hubiera pertenecido toda la vida y justo ahora pudiera reclamarme suya, su perspicaz lengua se hizo camino dentro de mi boca y pude saborear el whiskey que había bebido antes, lentamente me empujo contra el sofá a la vez que se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo y mis dedos jugueteaban con su cabello, sus dedos se clavaron en mi pierna, llevándome a rodear su cuerpo mientras sus caderas empujaban contra las mías, suspiré contra sus labios y él mordió mi labio inferior.

Inconsciente lleve mi otra pierna al sitio donde había colocado la otra y lo enrede a mi cuerpo tanto como era posible, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, suspiré y sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de las mías.

―Edward… ―mi voz se escuchaba tan distante, estaba perdida en las sensaciones que me daba, y entonces sus besos se detuvieron, el peso sobre mí se desvaneció y salí de mi pequeña nube de placer, se levantó con el ceño fruncido tan rápido que me costó comprender que estaba sucediendo.

―Sube a dormir, Isabella. ―su voz estaba ronca y la forma en que me miró me hizo saber que no estaba jugando, me levanté con las piernas temblorosas y lo miré esperando que dijera algo más, que me explicara que había hecho mal, pero no lo hizo.

La vergüenza se apodero de mí, consciente de lo que había estado haciendo y lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer si él no se hubiera detenido, di un paso atrás, bajando la mirada hasta mi ropa arrugada, un hueco se formó en mi vientre y me di cuenta de que no era porque estuviera apenada, era su rechazo.

Lo miré de nuevo con los ojos cristalinos, quería preguntar porque, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesta a escuchar su respuesta, subí las escaleras apresurada, deteniéndome justo frente a la puerta de su habitación, no podía compartir el cuarto con él después de ver el desprecio en su mirada. Solté la perilla dando dos pasos atrás, luchando porque el llanto no me controlara en mitad del pasillo.

Fui hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta en silencio y me deje caer contra ésta con un sollozo silencioso y lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Cuestionándome tantas cosas que era incapaz de responder.

Estaba avergonzada, nunca había dejado que alguien me besara de esa manera y por primera vez había deseado más, quería enredarme a su cuerpo y permitir que me besara largamente, pero él me había rechazado.

Por primera vez desde hacía semanas me sentí pequeña e indefensa en esa enorme casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	7. Le odie un poco

_**Edward POV**_

La mañana siguiente fue incomoda, Isabella evitaba mirarme, tenía los ojos levemente hinchados y cambio sus coloridos vestidos por un pants negro. Con su bonito rostro triste de nuevo no pude evitar sentirme culpable, ella era demasiado joven e inexperta y se había pasado la vida entera creyendo estar enamorada de mí, era una presa fácil para un hombre mayor, no iba a darse cuenta nunca de que yo la besaba con deseo y no con amor, probablemente incluso me dejaría llegar más lejos convencida de que significaba algo más y le rompería el corazón saber que no era así.

Lo cierto era que me había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo libre a su lado y podía decir que me sentía sumamente atraído hacia ella, pero esto no era amor.

Solo había estado enamorado una vez en mi vida y estaba seguro de que no se sentía de esta manera, lo que sentía por Isabella era más simple y primitivo, _deseo_, anhelaba su inocente entrega y había algo excitante en saber que sería el primer hombre en su vida, que podría enseñarle todo aquello que desconocía.

En el momento en que la tuve debajo de mi cuerpo deje de ser consciente de mi acciones, era solo una mujer a la deseaba. Hasta que pronuncio mi nombre, solo entonces recordé quien era ella y quien era yo, Isabella me idolatro siendo aun una niña, creció convencida de que estaba enamorada de mí, en el momento que cediera a mis deseos ella se llevaría una impresión diferente, desearía algo que no podía darle y me negaba a ser el imbécil que le quitara la virginidad solo para saciarme de ella.

Necesitaba dar un paso atrás, mantener las distancias entre nosotros, prefería que me odiara ahora a que en unos años no pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo por haberme aprovechado de ella.

Ese fue el primer día en que no fuimos a montar, ella le dijo a Liz que estaba enferma del estomago y prefería quedarse en la cama el resto del día y yo continué con el trabajo hasta la hora de la cena, Isabella no bajo a comer.

La noche era complicada mientras más se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Jane y justo un día antes había puesto sobre mis hombros el dolor de la chiquilla que vivía en mi casa, apenas era capaz de sobrellevar las miradas de lastima que me dirigía todo el mundo en esa fecha, pero sus ojos tristes eran demasiado.

Esa noche tuve que embriagarme para no subir a pedirle perdón por hacerla llorar o peor aún, ir hasta su habitación y terminar lo que habíamos iniciado, necesitaba un consuelo y ella era la única mujer que deseaba en ese momento, quería dejar de pensar en Jane y en el hijo que nunca conocimos.

Mi cama tenía su perfume por todas partes, no importaba a donde me diera vuelta podía sentir su aroma inundándome hasta perder el sentido, termine tirado en el sofá de nuevo, sabía que podía quitar las sabanas y poner unas limpias, pero en mi estado no recordaba ni donde guardábamos la ropa de cama.

Finalmente llego el día, me pare temprano y en compañía de Katherine fuimos hasta el cementerio donde Jane descansaba, encima de la tumba tenía un ramo de flores secas, las quite de ahí y coloqué uno con sus flores favoritas, intentaba venir al menos una vez por mes a cambiarlas, pero era más doloroso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Resultaba más sencillo ignorar la situación, olvidar que mi esposa había muerto con nuestro hijo dentro, porque estar frente a una lapida con su nombre me destrozaba por dentro.

El resto del día me obligue a no pensar en ello, era bien sabido en el rancho que no debían nombrar a Jane ese día, ni siquiera Jasper osaría hacerlo, así que pude evitar el tema lo mejor posible, hasta la hora de la cena, Isabella bajo a cenar usando un vestido blanco, Elizabeth le dijo que se veía preciosa y luego se despidió para dejarnos a solas, Katherine había optado por un vestido negro con una bonita caída, que me resultaba demasiado familiar, en mi caso no me había cambiado desde la mañana así que llevaba una camisa azul oscuro y mis habituales vaqueros.

La comida fue silenciosa, Isabella miraba fijamente la mesa, yo bebía para evitar pensar en lo depresivo de la situación y Katherine intentaba mencionar las cosas buenas de Jane.

Al terminar de cenar Isabella se ofreció a limpiar los restos y Katherine acepto encantada, no estaba de humor para llevar una incomoda conversación con una chiquilla dolida, así que ignore mi necesidad de llevarla conmigo al pórtico para que me hablara de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría esa noche y salí solo con mi botella barata de whiskey.

Paso casi una hora hasta que la escuche subir y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, me terminé la botella cerca de las once y regrese dentro de la casa, busque otra de las botellas que había comprado en el supermercado y conseguí una de Coñac, no era mi bebida favorita, pero quería beber lo suficiente para no soñar esa noche.

Me senté en la sala, abrí la botella y me serví un vaso de coñac, miré el asiento vació a mi lado y me enoje con ella, la estaba protegiendo, no tenía razón para estar molesta conmigo, eso era lo que pasaba cuando te metías con chiquillas inmaduras. Mi enojo iba más allá de mí, la odie por dejarme solo en un día como ese, la odie por utilizar un vestido blanco, la odie por dejarme besarla.

―No creo que beber ayude en estas circunstancias. ―levanté la vista hasta las escaleras, Katherine estaba en el último escalón utilizando un camisón dorado con encaje en el escote y una bata encima sin cerrar. Se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó a mi lado, intente no mirarla, pero su imagen era idéntica a Jane.

Sus ojos azules lleno de respuestas a sus pensamiento, sus rosados labios, su precioso cabello rubio, era como tener a mi esposa de nuevo.

―Ha sido un largo día, deberías ir a dormir. ―susurró mirándome con preocupación, un mechón de cabello se deslizo por su camisón de seda y no pude contenerme para regresarlo a su lugar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente, un rosado tan ligero que me recordó la primera vez que vi a Jane en el pueblo.

Estaba en el bar de Harry cantando horribles canciones para adolescentes, iba con un grupo de amigas y estaban divirtiéndose sin prestar atención al verdadero ambiente del lugar, tomaron el bar como si fuera un club en la ciudad y ella simplemente bailo toda la noche.

Cerca de media noche salí del bar, ellas salieron unos minutos después cuando estaba por sacar la camioneta del estacionamiento, la mayoría estaban ebrias al punto en que solo reían sin razón, pero ella iba cuidando al grupo, subió a todas al auto y justo cuando se iba el motor murió.

Recordaba acercarme a echarle una mano y su sonrisa educada cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ese día supe que esa preciosa rubia sería mi esposa, hablamos un rato mientras revisaba el motor y la vi sonrojarse cuando le sugerí una cita el día siguiente.

―No puedo dormir. ―susurré soltando su cabello y regresando a mi lugar, ella se hinco a mi lado y sentí sus dedos acariciar mi cabeza.

―Debes estar cansado después de todo lo que hicimos hoy. ―debí detenerla en ese instante e irme a mi cuarto, pero incluso su perfume era el de mi Jane. ―Déjame darte un masaje. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y ella sonrió con sinceridad, unos minutos después ella estaba masajeando mis hombros y yo cerraba los ojos con la cabeza echada para atrás. ―Debo decir que me sorprende que tu esposa no esté contigo, ahora entiendo porque no querías que viniera, de haber sabido que le molestaría que recordáramos a Jane me habría pensado mejor las cosas. ―quise decirle que Isabella no estaba molesta por eso, pero no lo hice, en cambio abrí los ojos para observar su perfilado rostro. ―Mira que irse a dormir a otra habitación para castigarte por recordar a tu difunta esposa.

―Se ha ido porque le dije que no quería acostarme con ella. ―murmuré vagamente, ella bufó molesta, incluso su ceño fruncido era idéntico, quizás afectaba que en mis recuerdos Jane era tan joven como ella.

Detuvo sus movimientos y camino hasta sentarse de nuevo a mi lado, la observe en cada paso que dio.

― ¿La has dejado embarazada? ―murmuró con seriedad, negué con una sonrisa burlona, si supiera que Isabella temblaba entera con un simple roce de nuestras manos. ―Entonces no entiendo como te ha convencido de casarte con ella, lo último que necesitabas es tener que cuidar a una niña inmadura.

―No fue ella quien me convenció, fue su padre. ―una pizca de culpa oprimió mi pecho, no debería contarle nuestros secretos a esa mujer. ―Ah venido a mi casa a amenazarme por la dignidad de su hija. ―sus ojos mostraron comprensión y de pronto la mujer frente a mí era Jane, era como confesarle a mi esposa lo que había hecho con mi vida desde su partida.

―Así que te emboscaron para casarte con la chiquilla. ―asentí terminándome el trago y dejando el vaso vacío al lado de la botella que iba por la mitad.

Observe a Katherine con genuino interés, no debía ser mucho mayor que mi muy enojada Isabella y aun así se sentía como si fuera toda una adulta, estiro sus dedos para juguetear con mi cabello y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

―Te extraño. ―susurré mirando sus profundos ojos azules, ella sonrió con nostalgia.

―Lo sé. ―respondió con su suave voz. ―Pero ahora estoy aquí, cariño. ―se estiró para dejar un beso en mi frente y toque su cuerpo con mis manos temblorosas, quizás fue el alcohol o mi necesidad de recuperar a mi esposa, lo que fuera me dejo a su merced y poco a poco la atraje hasta sentarla en mi regazo a horcajadas, me miró anhelante y bese sus delicados labios.

Bese sus labios, su cuello, mis manos subieron su camisón y ella dejo caer la bata al piso, baje los tirantes con lentitud y bese el inicio de sus pechos, extrañaba su piel, su aroma, la forma en que me besaba.

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, abrí los ojos esperando que sol me golpeara en el rostro, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta de que esa no era mi habitación y tampoco era el cuarto de Isabella.

Al otro lado de la cama estaba Katherine, su larga cabellera estaba por toda la almohada y su espalda desnuda era lo único que podía ver de ella. No tarde mucho en comprender lo que había pasado y la culpa se adueño de mí, me vestí en silencio y regrese a mi alcoba con la esperanza de no encontrar a nadie en el pasillo.

Era temprano aún, así que Isabella debía seguir durmiendo, pero podía escuchar a Elizabeth en la cocina, tome un rápido baño y me cambie de ropa.

Una hora después durante el desayuno, Katherine se sentó a mi lado y en cada oportunidad rozaba sus piernas con las mías, recordándome fragmentos de la noche que preferiría haber olvidado, pero lo peor fue ver a Isabella, sentía una profunda culpa, no por lo hecho, porque habíamos hablado de ello antes de casarnos y esperaba que el trato se respetara, pero me avergonzaba admitir que ahora Katherine sabía todo lo que sucedía realmente entre nosotros.

―Jasper vendrá a medio día a buscarla para llevarla a la central, señorita Vulturi. ―murmuró Elizabeth con desinterés, aunque apostaría el rancho entero a que había esperado su partida más que nadie en la casa.

―Puedes decirle a Jasper que no es necesario, he decidido pasarme una temporada más larga aquí y Edward me ha dado permiso. ―la mirada de Isabella se clavo en ella y Katherine le sonrió con satisfacción, quise decirle que no era así y que debía irse lo antes posible, pero hacerlo suponía un riesgo, que ella dijera lo que habíamos hecho.

De pronto la idea de que Isabella supiera me altero los nervios, ya era incapaz de mirarme a la cara por haberla besado, si se enteraba que tras el rechazo me había revolcado con otra mujer, no podría ni estar en la misma habitación.

―Debo ir a trabajar. ―murmuré poniéndome de pie, la costumbre de los últimos días me llevo a la silla de Isabella, pero besarla, incluso tan inocentemente como lo había hecho antes, se sentía hipócrita de mi parte, todos ahí sabían lo que éramos y después de haberme acostado con Katherine no creía merecer besar a Isabella.

Al atardecer regresé al rancho con la intención de invitar a Isabella a dar una vuelta a caballo, la culpa me había estado matando, necesitaba un segundo de tranquilidad y subirse al caballo siempre la ponía de buen humor, pero ella no estaba en casa, Elizabeth dijo que había salido hacia horas y ni su bolsa se había llevado.

―A mí me encantaría ir contigo. ―exclamó Katherine con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminé llevándola conmigo, incluso cuando se sentía jodidamente mal hacerlo, tome un caballo diferente al mío, pues el animal estaba de mal humor y no quería ni salir de su espacio.

El viaje fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Katherine sabía guiar al animal y no necesitaba de mi ayuda, lo que no entendía era porque había insistido en que fuéramos en uno solo.

Regresamos al rancho una hora después, tome al caballo para meterlo en su lugar y ella me siguió dentro de las caballerizas.

―Me la pase bien anoche. ―susurró una vez cerré la puerta del caballo, metió sus manos por mi espalda hasta rodearme completamente, podía sentir su pecho pegado a mi espalda.

―Katherine… ―comencé soltando sus manos y girándome para verla a los ojos, necesitaba que se fuera, porque su rostro que me recordaba tanto a Jane ahora también me llenaba de culpa, no soportaba verla en la misma habitación que a Isabella.

―Sé que es apresurado y estás casado con otra mujer, pero realmente creo que puede salir algo bueno de esto. ―exclamó colgándose de mi cuello, fruncí el ceño, solo nos habíamos acostado, esto no era algo. ―Sé que crees que debes hacerte cargo de Isabella, pero seguro ella entiende que tú necesitas una mujer y no una adolescente enamorada. ―la miré con sorpresa, que tanto le había contado. ―Puedo esperar a que seas tú quien se lo diga, pero de ahora en adelante nada de besos o salidas a solas, si quieres que deje de verte con ojos de amor debes mostrarle que tú no te sientes igual.

―Kath…

―Si no haces lo que te digo, se lo diré yo. ―fruncí el ceño y ella sonrió con tranquilidad. ―Solo quiero ayudarte a quitarte a esa niña de encima, tú mismo dijiste que no querías repetir la experiencia y que se te subiera encima para besarte de nuevo. Así que puedes hacer lo que te digo o puedo decirle yo lo que piensas en realidad. ―un hueco crecía en mi estómago, no recordaba haber dicho tal cosa, no podía haber dicho algo tan cruel de Isabella. ―Piensa en cómo terminará más lastimada.

Me beso con sutileza y salió del lugar, dejándome con una sensación inmensa de culpa, no quería ni imaginarme que le hubiera dicho lo que Isabella me había contado tan solo días atrás, le había prometido guardar el secreto. Me sentía asqueado conmigo mismo, era la historia de una niña, como podía haber hablado de ella con tanta repulsión.

Regresé al rancho con la necesidad de verla, necesitaba ver su sonrisa de nuevo, que me quitara la culpa de encima, pero ella no había llegado aún. No pude verla sino hasta la cena y para entonces el remordimiento me había dejado sin hambre, pero apenas vi su rostro el mundo se me vino abajo, tenía grandes ojeras y los ojos tristes con que había llegado a vivir aquí.

―Cariño ¿dónde has estado todo el día? Parece que has visto un fantasma. ―exclamó Elizabeth tomando sus manos con profundo cariño, Isabella apenas la miró.

―Necesitaba caminar un rato. ―susurró tan bajito que apenas pude escucharla. ―Pero me he sentido mal en el camino.

― ¿Por qué no subes a la cama y te llevo algo de comer allá? ―murmuró Liz con tono preocupado, Bella asintió y soltó sus manos.

―Solo dormiré, no tienes que preocuparte por llevarme de comer. ―Liz frunció el ceño y Bella se alejó hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Se veía pequeña, indefensa, la había lastimado lo suficiente con mi rechazo, si se enteraba de todo lo que había ocurrido con Katherine no sabía si volvería a verla.

Después de ese día, cada tarde Elizabeth anunciaba que Bella había desaparecido y no regresaba en horas, nadie sabía a donde iba y si alguien lo sabía había decidido guardarle el secreto, era como un fantasma que visitaba la casa por las noches y se iba por las mañanas, apenas la veía unos minutos en el desayuno.

Katherine por otro lado se había pasado cada noche en mi habitación, mayormente dormíamos, pero no sabía que tanto importaba ahora, también me había rogado que fuéramos a montar cada día y una parte de mí sabía que acepté solo para llenar el vacío que dejaba el tener que mantenerme alejado de Isabella.

Una tarde semanas después, cuando regresaba de comprar el alimento de los animales, vi a Isabella montada en un caballo acompañada nada menos que de Jasper, se le veía más feliz que durante el desayuno y por primera vez en mi vida quise golpear a Jasper por tomar mi lugar a su lado.

―No entiendo, puedes explicarme de nuevo ¿Por qué usamos un solo caballo? ―exclamó Jasper ayudándola a bajar del animal, ella le sonrió y mi corazón se encogió.

―Porque ha estado lloviendo y yo nunca he montado sola. ―Jasper la miró confundido, pero asintió. ―Gracias por llevarme.

―Bella, no sabía que te gustaba montar, yo sé hacerlo desde que tenía cinco. ―exclamó el peón que sabía estaba obsesionado con ella, ahora sabía también que su nombre era Riley Biers, el chico salió disparado de uno de los corrales para contarle sobre sus conocimientos en el caballo y ella le dedico una sonrisa durante todo su relato, mientras Jasper terminaba de meter al animal a su sitio. ―Quizás a la próxima podría llevarte, Garrett me deja salir a las seis. ―Emmett, el otro chico que había llegado con él, detuvo su trabajo de bajar todo el alimento de la camioneta para ir a buscarlo.

―Riley, porque no me ayudas con esto. ―exclamó dándole una palmada en el hombro.

―Ah, claro. ―respondió con tranquilidad. ―Adiós, Bella. ―ella le sonrió y él se fue con Emmett a terminar de bajar todo, Isabella paso frente a mí sin siquiera mirarme y entro a la casa.

― ¿Tú sabes de donde saco esa mujer que no sabe montar sola? ―preguntó Jasper acercándose a mí con una sonrisa divertida.

― ¿Desde cuando la estás ayudando a montar? ―murmuré de mala gana, estaba furioso, con él, con Riley Biers y con ella por sonreírle a todo el maldito mundo.

―Solo hoy, dijo que quería dar unas vueltas. ―explicó observando a los peones meter el alimentos a los corrales.

―Pudo esperar a que llegara y yo mismo la habría llevado. ―murmuré mirándolo de reojo, él se encogió de hombros.

―Quizás no se quería meter en tus paseos románticos con la hermana de Jane. ―respondió con claro reproche.

― ¿Ella te dijo eso? ―él negó de inmediato.

―No ha tenido que hacerlo, todos en el rancho sabemos que andas detrás de esa mujer. ―fruncí el ceño sin saber que responder. ―No sé que estás haciendo, Edward y probablemente no sea de incumbencia, pero meterte con la hermana de Jane es incluso peor a que hayas sonsacado a Isabella. ―lo miré sorprendido, debí haber aclarado hacia tiempo que nunca me había acostado con ella. ―Y es algo aterrador que sea idéntica a su hermana ahora. ―permanecí en silencio, podía explicarle que no estaba buscando tener algo con Katherine, pero para que entendiera que estaba pasando tendría que decirle lo que había ocurrido y no estaba listo para que me juzgara por ello.

Se despidió para irse a buscar a la mujer con quien había estado saliendo las últimas semanas, mientras yo me quede a esperar a que Emmett y Riley terminaran de descargar la camioneta.

―Biers. ―murmuré llamando al chico antes de que se fueran, éste se acercó con tranquilidad y Emmett se detuvo a esperarlo.

― ¿Qué pasa, señor Cullen? ―preguntó parándose justo frente a mí.

―Si vuelvo a escuchar que te refieres a mi esposa como cualquier otra cosa que no sea señora Cullen, puedes darte por despedido. ―el chico me miró sorprendido, pero asintió de inmediato, entre a la casa sin saber que me impulsaba a odiar a ese chico, apenas si le había dirigido la palabra a Isabella y yo no podía prohibirle hablar con ella, pero ver su entusiasmo por impresionarla me enfureció y prefería dejarle en claro que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

_**Bella POV**_

La cena en honor a Jane me había dejado ansiosa, la muerte siempre había sido un tema complicado para mí, me alteraba los nervios pensar en perder a alguien que amaba, en especial después de la muerte de mi madre, cada que alguien hablaba sobre la muerte tenía horribles pesadillas con el funeral de mamá, así que me quede en la cocina para limpiar después de comer con la esperanza de olvidar el tema, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa que me mantuviera distraída.

Después de rato, cuando las barras estuvieron limpias y los platos estuvieron ordenados en los estantes, decidí irme a dormir, pero al pasar por la sala no pude evitar observar el semblante nostálgico de Edward, quería salir para sentarme a su lado, hacerle compañía en un día tan triste para él, pero no habíamos hablado desde el incidente en la sala y no me creía capaz de solo sentarme ahí sin mencionarlo.

Subí a mi habitación en silencio, me cambie por una pijama y lave mi rostro, sin poder sacarme de la mente al pobre hombre que bebía solo en el pórtico.

El día anterior me había sentido sumamente incomoda a su alrededor, lo suficiente para preferir pasar desapercibida detrás de la despampanante rubia que se hospedaba en la casa. Estaba avergonzada con mi forma de actuar, temía demasiado lo que Edward podría pensar de mí, le había confesado mi larga historia de amor por él y luego me le había tirado encima deseosa de sus caricias, me aterraba la idea de que pensara en mí de la misma forma en que pensaba en Tanya.

Pero ese día después de las memorias sobre Jane, al ver su rostro lleno de tristeza, solo podía sentirme egoísta pensando en mis problemas, él no solo había perdido a su esposa sino también a su hijo, yo apenas sobrevivía el aniversario de mi madre con el consuelo de mi padre y ahora que Charlie no estaba a mi lado no sabía cómo lo lograría, me aterraba llegar a ese día, pero al menos cuando el dolor había sido insoportable había tenido a alguien, Edward tuvo que soportar el dolor de recordarlos todos los años en esa enorme casa en completa soledad. Por esa noche, su dolor opacaba mis estúpidos temores.

Mi pena no se comparaba con la suya, mi pobre corazón roto se repondría en unos meses, pero nada podría regresarle a Jane.

Después de meditarlo durante un largo rato decidí bajar a buscarlo, podíamos hablar toda la noche si eso quería o solo quedarnos en silencio hasta que la pena fuera más soportable, solo sabía que quería brindarle un consuelo.

Apenas salí de la habitación tuve que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad del pasillo, di dos pasos en silencio, rogando porque las maderas no rechinaran como otras veces, lo último que quería era que Katherine bajara también, llegué al final del pasillo y note que había una luz encendida en el piso de abajo, me asome por el primer escalón curiosa, Edward estaba sentado con la cabeza recargada en el sillón y con Katherine brindándole un masaje en los hombros, apenas podía escuchar lo que decían, pero me sorprendió saber que no era de Jane de quien hablaban, sino de mí.

―Debo decir que me sorprende que tu esposa no esté contigo, ahora entiendo porque no querías que viniera, de haber sabido que le molestaría que recordáramos a Jane me habría pensado mejor las cosas. ―fruncí el ceño sentándome contra la pared justo al lado de la escalera, sabia que no le agradaba a esa mujer. ―Mira que irse a dormir a otra habitación para castigarte por recordar a tu difunta esposa. ―suspiré cubriéndome el rostro avergonzada debió verme entrar al cuarto al terminar de limpiar la cocina.

―Se ha ido porque le dije que no quería acostarme con ella. ―respondió Edward tomándome por sorpresa, yo no me había ido porque él se negara a acostarse conmigo, Dios, si apenas nos habíamos besado un par de veces y en su mayoría eran besos fingidos.

Solo entonces me cuestione exactamente porque me había marchado de su habitación, era bastante claro que la primera noche había sido por el rechazo y la vergüenza de verlo a los ojos, pero no tenía intención de volver ahí nunca y lo cierto era que su negativa a continuar besándome no era la única razón para apartarme.

Edward había sido mi amor platónico de toda la vida, era difícil separar esas emociones de nuestra actual situación, no quería complicar más las cosas haciéndome ilusiones con él, no podía enamorarme de Edward Cullen o terminaría destrozada el día en que tuviéramos que separarnos y él no dudara ni un segundo en deshacerse de mí. Pero entonces si no era solo por el beso y no era porque no quiso hacerme el amor, ¿Por qué decidí levantar los muros de nuevo?

― ¿La has dejado embarazada? ―la pregunta de Katherine me saco de mis pensamientos, me sonroje entera solo de pensarlo, me asome sutilmente de nuevo y lo vi sonreír mientras negaba. ―Entonces no entiendo cómo te ha convencido de casarte con ella, lo último que necesitabas es tener que cuidar a una niña inmadura.

―No fue ella quien me convenció, fue su padre. ―entonces ya no pude dejar de observarlos, se lo había dicho, el secreto que guardábamos para cuidar las apariencias. ―A venido a mi casa a amenazarme por la dignidad de su hija. ―añadió con trémulas palabras, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Estaba herida por su respuesta, no solo rompió nuestro pacto de silencio, se lo dijo a una mujer que claramente me aborrecía, una mujer que me hacía sentir diminuta a su lado y que me miraba como si fuera una intrusa en esa casa.

―Así que te emboscaron para casarte con la chiquilla. ―como podía mirarla y confirmar sus palabras.

Le abrí mi corazón con ingenua honestidad, le deje conocer cada pensamiento que tuve sobre él a lo largo de mi vida y él solo eligió las partes que encajaban en su versión de la historia.

Las partes en que parecía que lo había embaucado para casarse conmigo y eligió como confidente a esa maldita mujer que lo miraba con puro anhelo, quise llorar en ese mismo instante, porque había amado a ese hombre toda mi maldita vida, dibuje nuestros nombres juntos cuando era niña, le hable a mis amigas de él con la misma intensidad que lo haría un apasionado poeta hablando de sus musas, y era jodidamente doloroso darme cuenta que confíe en él.

Me resguarde en la seguridad de sus palabras cuando mi padre me lastimo y de forma inconsciente lo deje hacerse espacio en mi corazón de forma permanente, me enamore de mi marido incluso antes de que me besara y él me aborreció en cuanto me beso.

Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, sintiéndome estúpida, dolida y por primera vez en mi vida odie ser tan joven, tan inexperta para saber que hablarle de amor a un hombre que lo despreciaba era una mala idea.

Me puse de pie sin un rumbo, sabía que debía volver a mi cuarto, pero no quería estar en esa casa, ya no más, así no debía sentirse el amor, no se suponía que te hiciera sentir aplastada contra el pavimento o que desearas correr tan lejos como pudieras. Tampoco podía volver con Charlie, él me había metido en esto, me lanzó a las manos de un hombre que desconocía, me dejo sola y vulnerable en un mundo de adultos.

¿Entonces que quedaba?

Un jadeo me erizo la piel, una vocecita al final de mis pensamientos me gritaba que no mirara atrás, pero era demasiado tarde, Edward la estaba besando, sin miedos o restricciones, mi mano se aferro con fuerza a la barra de la escalera, él se puso de pie con ella rodeándole la cintura y mis nudillos se pusieron blancos al verme atrapada, si subían y me encontraban ahí al borde del llanto terminarían de humillarme, di un paso atrás y con el corazón hecho añicos me prometí que encontraría la forma de salir de esa casa y de sacarme a Edward Cullen del corazón.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	8. Fantasías de la niñez

_**Bella POV **_

Después de esa horrible noche había decidido darme una vuelta por el rancho, relajarme lo suficiente para soportar las cenas incomodas junto a ellos, pero terminé metiéndome al granero a observar a los caballos, me detuve especialmente a mirar al precioso caballo negro llamado Eclipse, era el favorito de Edward, siempre íbamos con él cuando montábamos, era un animal poderoso, imponente por donde lo miraras y su majestuoso porte me llena de extraña tranquilidad.

Estire la mano lentamente, había escuchado a los peones decir que Eclipse no soportaba que lo tocaran otras personas a menos que Edward accediera a ello, así que no quería asustarlo o molestarlo, pero para mi sorpresa bajo la cabeza buscando mi toque, sonreí genuinamente, mi corazón latía con fuerza y me pregunte si después de haber cabalgado juntos todos esos días él me reconocería.

―Quisiera saber a quien se le ocurrió llamarte Eclipse. ―susurré llevando mi otra mano a su rostro, su mirada era intensa, no era un animal que te hiciera sentir ternura, era algo más poderoso en su mirada, algo que me creía incapaz de definir, pero me relajaba, casi curaba mi adolorido corazón.

Pasos se escucharon afuera y la puerta de las cabellerizas se abrió, escuche la voz de Edward y se me encogió el pecho, no quería verlo, mucho menos con esa maldita mujer, en un rápido movimiento me metí en el espacio de Eclipse y él me miró como si no comprendiera que pasaba, sabía que no era lo más seguro del mundo meterme al espacio de un animal que todos decían era temperamental, pero ya estaba ahí dentro y temía más al traidor de mi esposo.

No sé qué movió al animal, pero en cuanto ambas personas estuvieron dentro de las caballerizas se acomodó cubriéndome entera, agradecí su tranquilo porte y silenciosos movimientos, era como tener un cómplice en mi escondite.

Hasta que escuche la conversación entre ellos, no conforme con hablarle de nuestro falso matrimonio, le contó mi historia, le hablo de nuestro beso y se quejo de él, una nueva oleada de pena me inundo, como alguien podría ser tan cruel y desalmado.

Para cuando se fueron y me quede echa bolita en la esquina del espacio de Eclipse, éste se movió unos pasos, mis sollozos le llamaban la atención y con la trompa me movía dulcemente el cabello, como si quisiera ponerme de pie, me limpie el rostro, me puse de pie y miré su imponente porte, si había encontrado la manera de ganarme la confianza de ese majestuoso caballo, podía hacer lo que quisiera y no iba a quedarme ahí a llorar por un idiota que me había traicionado de la peor de las formas.

Pensé en todas las personas que podrían ayudarme a encontrar una forma de escapar de mi maldita pesadilla. Jacob era impulsivo y seguro terminaría armando una guerra contra Charlie y Edward, cosa que no necesitaba en ese momento, no quería más drama en mi vida. Alice y Rose me ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran, pero estaban a kilómetros de distancia en la universidad. Sue se lo contaría a Charlie de inmediato. Elizabeth era como una segunda madre para Edward, sonaba descabellado hablarle a ella de nuestros problemas. Sin darme cuenta terminé en la casa de Alice, su madre, Florence Brandon, siempre fue dulce con nosotras y necesitaba el amor de una madre en ese momento.

La señora Brandon me abrió su casa y me dejo llorar en sus brazos hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas, le conté todo porque me sentía abrumada, necesitaba sacarme todo del pecho y dejar de pretender que mi vida estaba bien.

Florence prometió ayudarme a arreglar la situación y quise confiar en ella porque nunca antes había necesitado tanto que un adulto me dijera que hacer, desde ese día me pasaba por la tienda para ayudarla a limpiar el lugar o acomodar sus bonitos vestidos, ella agradecía la compañía y yo el no tener que estar en el rancho todo el día.

―Oh cariño, que bueno que llegaste, te tengo una noticia maravillosa. ―exclamó con una gran sonrisa en cuanto cruce la puerta, el día anterior no había ido a la tienda porque Liz me rogo que me quedara en casa.

Ambas habíamos notado la extraña relación entre Edward y Katherine, así que Liz estaba perdiendo la cabeza soportando a esa mujer que quería tomar las riendas de la casa como si fuera la nueva mujer de Edward.

Ese día él saldría a comprar alimentos para los animales a la ciudad y no estaría en el rancho en todo el día, por lo que Liz tendría que quedarse a solas con Katherine, pero se negaba a soportar un minuto más de sus quejas respecto a la casa. Por ello me pidió que me quedara, como un muro de protección, porque incluso cuando ambas éramos conscientes de la realidad de nuestras vidas, seguíamos fingiendo que yo era la esposa de Edward y ella solo una invitada.

―Hola, lamento no haber venido ayer, iba a llamar, pero…

―Tranquila, Liz me llamó muy temprano para explicarme que no vendrías. ―fruncí el ceño sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo sabía que debía llamarte? ―hasta ese momento no le había contado a nadie sobre mis escapadas a la tienda de novias de la madre de Alice, era bastante obvio que no estaba en el rancho en todo el día, pero no tenía intención de contarles a donde iba.

―Elizabeth siempre sabe dónde están sus niños y creo que te ha tomado el cariño suficiente para agregarte a la lista. ―explicó quitándole importancia, me acerque hasta donde estaba, tenía un maniquí en mitad de la tienda con un precioso vestido blanco al que le agregaba pequeñas piedras brillosas.

―Es precioso. ―susurré cautivada por lo bonito del vestido, Florence sonrió y volvió la mirada al delicado encaje donde agregaba los brillos. ―Cuando me case de verdad, prométeme que me harás un original tuyo. ―me sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo, en su tienda también tenía vestidos de otros diseñadores, para darle variedad a las novias del pueblo, pero sin duda sus vestidos eran los más bonitos de la región.

―Por supuesto que lo haré, en realidad enterarme de todo fue un alivio, pensé que te habías casado sin siquiera considerarme para hacer tu vestido. Alice tuvo que detenerme de llevarte una pila de vestidos para que los consideraras. ―sonreí divertida, Alice y su madre no eran muy diferentes, no dudaba que hubieran discutido durante horas mi elección de vestido. ―Oh claro, la noticia, la olvide por un segundo. ―exclamó levantando la mirada hasta mí. ―Investigue mucho y encontré una universidad que entra en tu presupuesto, tiene alojamiento y podrás estudiar ahí durante dos años, el único problema es que no tiene arquitectura, todas las universidades con esas carreras son más costosas y creo que deberías hablar con tu padre sobre el fideicomiso que René dejo, pero si sigues negándote a hacerlo, esa es la mejor opción, tendrás dos años lejos del pueblo y estudiaras algo que te servirá con el tiempo, incluso sino es tu primera elección.

Le había hablado sobre mi intención de irme a la universidad en enero y de como estaba buscando algo que pudiera cubrir con mis ahorros, al menos el primer semestre, hasta ahora había tenido problemas en encontrar algo porque todas las que estaban cerca al pueblo estaban fuera de mi alcance y no podía salir del estado porque se incrementaban los gastos, así que mi radio de búsqueda era limitado, por supuesto que Florence decidió intervenir y en solo unos días encontró algo.

― ¿Cuáles son las carreras?

―De un año con certificación hay algunas de administración o humanidades, pero a dos años solo tiene practicas de enfermería, asistente de enfermera o cosmetología. ―arrugue la nariz sutilmente, no podía verme a mi misma maquillando personas y honestamente tampoco me imaginaba siendo enfermera, pero si debía elegir prefería esa última.

―Podría tratar con la enfermería, cuando era niña quería ser doctora. ―murmuré por lo bajo, omitiendo la parte en que deje de desearlo porque llore tres horas al ver la sangre de un compañero de clase.

―Perfecto, si algún día decides llevar a cabo el sueño y volverte una doctora, te servirán los conocimientos del curso. ―asentí sonriendo a medias, solo quería irme lo antes posible del pueblo. ―Te enviaré por correo las solitudes que debes llenar, pero por lo que leí necesitaras la firma de Edward en los papeles.

― ¿Por qué necesito la firma de Edward? ―exclamé frustrada, prefería que él no supiera nada hasta el momento en que tuviera que irme y no pudiera frenar mis intenciones.

―Para el alojamiento piden que los estudiantes menores de veintiún años, hayan vivido con un adulto por lo menos nueve meses, será una especie de tutor en ese aspecto. ―suspiré pesadamente. ―No te presiones cariño, si tus sospechas son verdaderas y él anda detrás de esa mujer, te dará la firma sin protestar.

―Eso no es lo que me molesta, sino que planeaba divorciarme antes de irme a la universidad y ahora no podré hacerlo. ―susurré dejándome caer en uno de los pequeños sofás frente al vestido que terminaba de arreglar.

―Podrás divorciarte cuando regreses al pueblo, incluso podrías solicitar una anulación si ustedes no han mantenido relaciones. ―abrí los ojos sorprendida, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente una anulación, sonaba mejor que un divorcio.

― ¿Puedo pedir una anulación incluso si han pasado años de que me case? ―ella frunció los labio pensativa y asintió.

―Supongo que sí, mientras no hayan mantenido relaciones pueden anular el matrimonio sin importar el tiempo. ―sonreí encantada, ahora tenía un plan, algo que de verdad podía hacer sin sentirme amarrada de manos en el rancho.

―Gracias, Florence. ―ella me sonrió y dio un paso atrás admirando su bonito vestido. ―Te ha quedado precioso ¿es un encargo especial? ―ella negó de inmediato.

―Tuve un golpe de creatividad hace meses y apenas lo he terminado. ―sonreí ante su mirada ilusionada. ―Estoy esperando el momento de verlo puesto en una bonita chica. ―suspiró esperanzada, seguro las mujeres del pueblo se pelearían a muerte por ese vestido. ―Alice siempre me dejaba ver los vestidos en ella, ahora que no esta debo esperar a que alguien quiera medírselo. ―exclamó dándome un ligero empujón con su hombro contra el mío, solo entonces comprendí a donde iba con esto.

―No creo que sea buena idea, podría dañarlo, sabes cuan torpe puedo llegar a ser. ―susurré con una sonrisa educada.

―Oh vamos, te ayudare a ponértelo y no hay forma en que puedas dañarlo desde el vestidor hasta este punto de la tienda. ―exclamó con añoranza, suspiré derrotada, ella había hecho mucho por mí en pocos días y a cambio solo quería que me midiera un precioso vestido de novia.

Terminé probándomelo y ella salió a esperarme, decía que le encantaba el momento de la revelación, evite mirarme en el espejo porque de verdad esperaba que el día en que me viera en un vestido de novia fuera cuando una boda real fuera a ocurrir, aún así el vestido me hizo sentir hermosa.

Abrí la puerta del vestidor y camine hasta el centro de la tienda donde Florence sonreía emocionada.

―Oh por Dios, te ves hermosa, déjame ponerte un velo. ―antes de que pudiera detenerla salió corriendo en busca de un velo y regreso para acomodármelo en el cabello. ―Listo, te ves hermosa Bella. Es como si el vestido hubiera sido hecho para ti. ―sonreí y solo entonces note que tenía los ojos llorosos, me pregunte si tenía esta reacción cada que Alice le mostraba los vestidos.

La campanita de la puerta sonó sacándonos de nuestra burbuja y me puse roja cual tomate, no importaba quien entrara en ese momento, sería una vergüenza enorme que me encontraran probándome vestidos de novia cuando había estado casada durante meses.

―Isabella Cullen te juro por Dios que… ―él no.

_**Edward POV**_

Llevaba semanas esperando a que Isabella me hablara de nuevo, empujando a Katherine a irse e intentando que Elizabeth no la envenenara por tomarse atribuciones que no le tocaban.

Pero Katherine seguía colgada de mí, Isabella seguía ignorándome y ahora incluso se veía feliz cada que regresaba a la casa tras sus largos paseos por quien sabe dónde, no sabía si estaba solo frustrado o si ya había escalado a estar furioso, pero después de casi dos meses la paciencia se me había acabado, así que espere a Isabella sentado en la camioneta, necesitaba ver a donde se iba cada maldito día, quien la ponía de buen humor, porque aunque me costara admitirlo me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que ella estuviera viéndose con otro hombre.

Imaginarla colgada del cuello de cualquier hombre me alteraba hasta el punto en que perdía la razón, andaba de malas mientras trabajaba, incluso Jasper me había dicho que necesitaba dejar de tratar a todos con la punta del pie porque perdería a los trabajadores, pero iba más allá de mí, cada que la atrapaba saliendo del rancho quería explotar de celos.

Así que esa mañana espere en la camioneta a que saliera del rancho, le di unos minutos de ventaja porque sabía que a donde fuera que iba, llegaba caminando y no quería que me viera seguirla.

― ¿Vas a seguir a la Señora Cullen? ―se me enfrío la sangre por la sorpresa al ver a Jasper parado al lado de la ventana del copiloto.

Desde que se enteró que amenace al idiota de Biers, no dejaba de burlarse de mí refiriéndose a Isabella como la señora Cullen, tanto él como Elizabeth tenían una idea equivocada de mi relación con Isabella, estaban seguros de que mis celos iban más allá del hecho de que fuera mi esposa y por más que intentaba aclararlo, ellos no salían de su falsa creencia.

―Debo saber a donde va. ―murmuré encendiendo la camioneta.

―Voy contigo, alguien debe impedir que mates a un chiquillo enamorado de Isabella. ―exclamó subiéndose a la camioneta con una sonrisa burlona, puse los ojos en blanco, pero tuve que aceptar que su comentario no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

La seguimos hasta el centro del pueblo, aunque hablaba con algunas personas a su paso, no se detenía realmente en ninguna parte y estaba empezando a temer que supiera que la seguía. Hasta que se detuvo en la tienda de novias del centro, estacione la camioneta enfrente del local, pero cuando me disponía a bajar, Jasper me detuvo.

―Viene a la tienda de la señora Brandon ¿no es suficiente con saber eso? ―fruncí el ceño incrédulo, no había venido hasta aquí para no entrar. ―Claramente no quiere estar en el rancho y tú andas detrás de otra mujer en su cara. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarla tranquila aquí.

―No ando detrás de ninguna maldita mujer, he intentado que Katherine se largue de mi casa durante dos meses y parece un plaga que se niega a irse. ―gruñí molesto, él giro los ojos. ―Voy a entrar ahí. Podría solo querer engañarme.

― ¿Engañarte? ―era una estupidez, Isabella no era esa clase de mujer, pero Dios, necesitaba tanto que volviera a mirarme solo a mí y que me contara su vida entera cada jodida noche, que no me importaba tener que tirar esa tienda y llevármela conmigo.

Le haría el amor en el maldito sofá si eso quería para regresar a mi lado, la besaría tanto como me lo pidiera, solo necesitaba que dejara de huir de mí.

―Pudo darse cuenta de que la seguía y por eso entro ahí. ―Jasper levanto una ceja.

―Así que la inexperta Isabella es una genio del engaño para verse con hombres a escondidas. ―me aferré con fuerza a la puerta y lo fulmine con la mirada. ―La chiquilla de la señora Brandon ha sido su amiga toda la vida, incluso estuvo en su boda, es claro que es aquí a donde viene, no hay necesidad de perturbar su escondite.

―Y una mierda. ―exclamé saliendo de la camioneta. Le di la vuelta para cruzar la calle y antes de poder hacerlo Jasper saco la cabeza por la ventana.

―Salúdame a la señora Cullen. ―ignore sus risas y fui hasta la maldita tienda, abrí la puerta desesperado por verla, hirviendo de celos, quisiera o no esa chiquilla era mi esposa y no podía seguir ignorándome.

―Isabella Cullen te juro por Dios que… ―en mitad de la tienda estaba ella metida en un verdadero vestido de novia.

Se me corto la respiración ante la visión frente a mí, se veía preciosa, sonrojada y con el velo cayendo sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro daba un aire casi angelical, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho y entonces sus intensos ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Oh, Isabella, en que lío nos habíamos metido.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―exclamó mi muy sonrojada esposa quitándose el velo rápidamente y cubriéndose como si acabara de encontrarla desnuda. De pronto las palabras se esfumaron, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua y aun así no podía hablar, no con ella vestida de esa manera. ―Florence, ayúdame a quitarme esto. ―añadió corriendo a lo que creía eran los vestidores, Florence me dedico una sonrisa incomoda antes de seguir a Isabella por el pasillo.

El velo había quedado tirado en mitad de la tienda y en medio del estupor lo levanté para tomarlo entre mis dedos, nunca me detuve a pensar en que ella no había usado un vestido de novia, me parecía curioso verla entrar con un simple traje blanco el día de nuestra boda, pero ambos habíamos acordado que no era un matrimonio real y no le di mayor importancia, quizás por eso me costaba verla como una mujer casada.

Isabella se sentía más como una ninfa que decidió aterrizar en el rancho para ponerme la vida de cabeza, esas semanas antes de que me ganara a pulso su rencor, ella era solo eso, llenaba las habitaciones con sus inocentes intenciones, en medio de su tristeza encontró el lado positivo y disfruto las pequeñas cosas que le ofrecía, mi joven esposa brillaba en cualquier lugar donde se posara, brillaba para mí.

―Le quedaba precioso el vestido ¿verdad? ―exclamó Florence regresando a la tienda con una sonrisa más tranquila, me erguí sorprendido y aún con el velo en las manos. ―Gracias por levantarlo, lo regresaré a su sitio. ―añadió tomando la delicada tela de mis manos.

― ¿Por qué está probándose vestidos de novia? ―murmuré encontrando mi voz muy en el fondo de mi ser, Florence acomodo el velo en una repisa y me miró con curiosidad.

―Las chicas suelen hacerlo a menudo, no sabes la cantidad de veces que he recibido grupos de adolescentes queriendo probarse vestidos de novia, no le veo nada malo a que quieran fantasear un rato con su gran día. ―explicó con tranquilidad mientras limpiaba pequeñas pelusas del velo.

―Isabella ya está casada. ―murmuré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, imaginar que usaría un vestido como ese para alguien más me quemo desde adentro.

―No tienes que mentirme, Edward. Bella me ha contado todo. ―susurró abriendo uno de los estantes de vidrio para meter el velo en una base de cristal. ―Es el velo que le gustaba probarse cuando era niña, han querido comprarlo un centenar de mujeres, pero me prometí que lo guardaría para el día en que ella encontrara un buen hombre. ―en el mismo anaquel tenía tres velos perfectamente puestos para exhibición. ―Tengo el de Bella, el de Rose y el de mi hija esperando aquí para el gran día. ―los velos no me parecían muy diferentes entre ellos, pero ahora que sabía que uno le pertenecía a Isabella no podía evitar verlo más bonito que al resto. ―Si me hubiera enterado antes de lo que planeaba hacer Charlie con la pobre de Isabella la habría traído a mi casa de inmediato, mira que casarla con el primer hombre que se le cruzo, ni que estuviéramos en la era de las cavernas.

―Fue todo un gran malentendido. ―respondí con ganas de defenderme, suficiente tenía con que Isabella me odiara últimamente para hundirme en la culpa de haberla convencido de casarnos en primer lugar.

―Lo sé, también me explico esa parte. ―exclamó con su sonrisa tranquila. ―Fue un giro a sus fantasías de la niñez que claramente no esperaba. ―añadió metiéndose detrás del mostrador en busca de la llave de los gabinetes. ―No tienes que preocuparte, por cierto, porque no pienso contarle a nadie la verdad de su situación, solo quiero que me prometas que no vas a ser el canalla que le rompa las alas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―murmuré tragando en seco, no podía haberle contado sobre nuestro fatal encuentro, que pensaría de mí si supiera que deseaba a una chiquilla como Isabella.

―Isabella dice que tú no estás enamorado de ella, ni ella de ti, pero me pase la vida escuchándola suspirar por el joven ranchero Cullen, así que sé que su corazón está completamente expuesto viviendo a tu lado. ―amor, debí saber que Bella le hablaría del amor. ―Solo puedo pedirte que no la hagas creer algo que no es real, no hagas que su amor por ti renazca sino piensas corresponderle, porque créeme el día que veas sus bonitos ojos inundados en lágrimas por ti, no habrá vuelta atrás.

―No quiero hacerla llorar. ―susurré lamentándome para mis adentros.

Era demasiado tarde para sus advertencias, el día en que Isabella se enterara de todo lo que había hecho, me ganaría más que unas cuantas lágrimas, quizás por eso estaba aterrado de que ella se enterara, porque sabía que me odiaría tan fuerte que me cerraría la entrada y no habría más que hacer, ese día el corazón de Isabella se me esfumaría de las manos y no sabía si estaba listo para soltarla.

―He dejado el vestido en los probadores. ―me gire para poder verla parada en mitad de la tienda, ahora llevaba su ropa normal puesta y tenía la mirada consternada.

―Iré a ponerlo en su lugar. ―exclamó Florence saliendo del mostrador y yendo hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

― ¿Elizabeth te dijo donde estaba? ―preguntó Isabella mirándome fijamente, negué en silencio. ― ¿Entonces como sabías donde encontrarme?

―Creo que deberíamos hablarlo en casa. ―murmuré con severidad, Florence ya sabía demasiado de nosotros, no quería que nos escuchara pelear también.

―No quiero hablar nada, mucho menos en tu casa. ―respondió con un tono de reproche.

― ¿Quieres que peleemos con Florence presente? ―pregunté en un vago intento de convencerla de irnos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente y me fulmino con la mirada.

― ¿Por qué habríamos de pelear? ―exclamó repentinamente enojada.

―Porque llevas días huyendo de casa sin decirle a nadie a donde vas, porque montas a caballo con Jasper y dejas que Biers te coquetee en mi cara. ―gruñí, ella levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

―Creí que no podíamos hacer preguntas, que mientras fuéramos sigilosos no importaba que hiciéramos fuera del matrimonio. ―murmuró con seriedad. ― ¿O es que las reglas solo se aplican para mí?

―Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero primero quiero mis respuestas, Isabella. ―sentencie dando un paso más cerca de ella. ― ¿Por qué estás buscando vestidos de novia? ¿Quién te tiene fantaseando con estas cosas? ¿Es Jasper, Biers o alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco? ―mi voz subió de tono y ella se mantuvo en su lugar mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro.

―No te interesa saberlo. ―respondió con una compostura que me creía incapaz de imitar en ese momento. ―Si quiero fantasear con Jasper, Biers o con quien sea es muy mi problema, tú no eres nadie para cuestionarme.

― ¡Soy tu jodido marido! ―exclamé tomándola de los brazos, ella de inmediato se zafo de mi agarré con las mejillas ardiendo y la mirada furiosa.

― ¡También eras mi marido cuanto te acostaste con ella! ―sus palabras me arrancaron el aliento y solo entonces comprendí su rencor, su mirada dolida, su necesidad de alejarse de mí.

Florence regreso a la tienda con una mirada reservada y ambos la miramos de reojo.

―Bella…

―Volveré mañana, Florence. ―respondió Isabella con decoro y me miró fijamente antes de darse la vuelta para salir, cerré los ojos sintiéndome aterrado, suspiré pesadamente y salí de la tienda, ella estaba subiéndose a la camioneta con ayuda de Jasper y estaba claro que la pelea apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	9. Ya no te amo

_**Edward POV**_

Subí a la camioneta con ella en el asiento de copiloto y Jasper en la parte de atrás, el camino fue tenso y silencioso, ella evito mirarme en todo el viaje y cuando llegamos al rancho bajo de la camioneta azotando la puerta y andando con rapidez hasta la casa.

―Te dije que la dejaras tranquila. ―exclamó Jasper bajando de la camioneta también, golpee el volante y baje para seguir a mi furiosa esposa dentro de la casa.

Justo cuando cruzaba la puerta Katherine bajaba las escaleras, Elizabeth salía de la cocina y mi encantadora esposa estaba cruzada de brazos en el centro de la sala, podía llevarla a mi habitación para hablar en privado, pero con la reciente revelación de lo que ella sabía, dudaba que fuera una buena idea.

―Déjenos solos. ―exigí, Elizabeth frunció el ceño mirando a Isabella con preocupación y Katherine terminó de bajar los escalones como si no me hubiera escuchado.

―Edward ¿qué pasa? ―su jodida voz me hirvió la sangre, Isabella levantó una ceja cuando Katherine toco mi brazo y maldije el día en que la deje quedarse en el maldito rancho.

― ¡Les digo que nos dejen solos! ―gruñí soltándome de su agarre, Katherine me miró sorprendida con mi arrebato y se cruzó de brazos también.

― ¡No tienes nada que hacer a solas con ella! ―sentenció, sonreí con ironía, estaba harto de su voz, de su forma de actuar, de que pensara que tenía un maldito lugar en esta casa.

― ¡Es mi esposa! Puedo estar con ella a solas cuanto me dé la gana. ―repliqué fulminándola con la mirada, su perfecto rostro se contrajo y dio un paso adelante.

―Pues en cuanto le diga lo qu…

― ¡Ella lo sabe! Sabe absolutamente todo, así que puedes tomar tus jodidas amenazas, meterlas en tus putas maletas y largarte de mí maldita casa porque estoy harto de que estés aquí pensando que ahora eres mi mujer. ―respondí con un grito que seguramente hasta los peones escucharon, el rostro de Katherine se tornó pálido y soltó una blasfemia al aire alejándose por las escaleras completamente indignada. ―Déjanos solos, Elizabeth.

Liz volvió a la cocina aun conmocionada con lo sucedido y finalmente estuvimos solos, Isabella tenía la barbilla en alto y me miraba con una furia que dudaba haber visto antes en sus encantadores ojos.

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? ―pregunté con seriedad, ella bufó exasperada.

―La besaste en este mismo sillón, nadie tuvo que contármelo, vi el espectáculo de primera mano. ―exclamó bajando los brazos y cerrando las manos en puños, la idea de que lo supiera ya me estaba volviendo loco, el hecho de que nos hubiera visto era mil veces peor. ―Y lo peor es que consideras que te debo alguna clase de respeto cuando te follaste a tu jodida amante en "mi casa". ―soltó con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz y con su mirada clavada en la mía, sus brillantes ojos estaban acuosos y algo mi pecho se agito, si nos había visto quería decir que sabía cuándo ocurrió, no solo había estado con otra mujer en nuestra casa, sino que también lo había hecho después de rechazarla en esa misma posición.

―Isabella…

― ¡No te atrevas a disculparte! ―musitó con voz contenida y dando un paso más atrás. ―Tú y yo no somos nada, no soy tu esposa, no soy tu mujer y no me fuiste infiel. Así que no hay razón alguna para disculparse. ―cuando la primera lágrima se derramo de sus ojos, las piernas me flaquearon. ―Pero, así como yo acepté nuestra situación, tú también tendrás que hacerlo. No eres mi marido, no somos más que dos desconocidos obligados a vivir juntos y por ello, no puedes hacer preguntas sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ―clamó levantando la mirada con fiereza y obligándose a no soltar más lágrimas, no había rastro de la chiquilla que se reía mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro, era solo una mujer profundamente herida.

Había lastimado a Isabella tan hondamente que era incapaz de pensar en una forma de arreglarlo. Sus reglas eran las mismas que yo había puesto tanto tiempo atrás, pero ahora no eran algo que deseara cumplir, quería saber a dónde iba, con quien estaba, quería sus montones de preguntas en mitad de la noche, quería sus carcajadas y sabía muy en el fondo que lo único que ella podría querer a cambio era un amor correspondido, la única cosa que no podía darle.

Di los pasos que nos separaban, ella no retrocedió, se mantuvo tan firme como era capaz de hacerlo y busque desesperadamente el brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que me mostro al confesarme su inocente enamoramiento, pero mientras más lo buscaba, menos podía verlo.

Quizás no debía decirlo, no tenía que murmurar esas palabras que sonarían a blasfemia en mi voz, solo debía convencerla de que sentía esas dos palabras, tome su rostro entre mis manos y con una gentileza sublime roce sus labios de nuevo, mi cuerpo entero se agito ante la incipiente caricia, anhelante di un paso más contra su cuerpo, pero no había respuesta, sus manos no buscaron mi cuello y sus labios no se movieron en busca de los míos, en cambio me empujo con todas sus fuerzas y estrello su mano en mi mejilla con tanta rabia que una segunda lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

― ¡No te atrevas a besarme de nuevo! ―exigió con la voz cortada al final. ―Eres un canalla, un hipócrita y un maldito idiota que piensa que porque lo ame toda mi maldita vida puede hacer lo que desee y yo lo he de perdonar. ―murmuró con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. ― ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! ― exigió soltando todo el dolor de su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro y empujándome por el pecho con aire desesperado. ― ¿Te asusto mi confesión? ¿Fue eso no es así? Temías que fuera a enamorarme de ti de verdad y tuvieras que quedarte conmigo, así que encontraste la mejor manera de alejarme ¿no? ―sus golpes se hicieron lentos hasta detenerse por completo y el sollozo que agitaba su cuerpo me desarmo por completo.

―No… ―susurré inconsciente, quería decirle que lo último que había querido era lastimarla, pero cuando aquellos ojos color chocolate se clavaron en los míos con el pesar marcado en ellos, se me fue la voz.

―Pues felicidades, me quedo bastante claro que el último hombre al que debo amar en esta vida eres tú, no tienes que seguir preocupándote, ya no te amo y no pienso amarte nunca. ―murmuró con la voz cortada, en su mirada pude ver que era sincera y se me estrujo el pecho darme cuenta que había matado el amor más sincero que alguien alguna vez me había declarado, Isabella soltó mi camisa, dio un paso atrás, limpió una de sus mejillas y se alejó corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

―Bella… ―no pude correr tras ella, no tenía las palabras correctas, ni el valor para escucharla decirme cuanto me detestaba, se sentía como el agua que se escapaba entre mis manos, no tenía forma de detenerla.

…

La noche llego demasiado rápido, Katherine había llamado un taxi para largarse del rancho y Elizabeth se fue dejando la cena en el horno después de cansarse por no poder sacarme lo que estaba ocurriendo con Isabella.

Así que la casa estaba en silencio, me aterro darme cuenta que no soportaba esa calmada quietud, la soledad que había aprendido a apreciar tras la muerte de Jane, ahora me producía ansiedad, sentía que la oscuridad de las habitaciones me sofocaría en cualquier momento y mientras salía al pórtico lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su rostro lleno de lágrimas y al cerrar los ojos sus palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez.

Isabella no salió de su habitación en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente solo bajo tras los ruegos de Elizabeth en su puerta para que comiera algo, Liz le sirvió un gran plato de huevo con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja, ella picaba el plato sin mucho interés, tenía el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso.

―Liz ¿puedes dejarnos solos? ―pedí logrando que la mirada de Isabella se clavara en mí por primera vez desde que había tomado asiento en la mesa, Elizabeth me dedico una mirada de advertencia, pero nos dejó solos. ―Aun nos quedan dos años y medio juntos, Isabella, no puedes pasarte todo ese tiempo encerrada en tu habitación y sin probar bocado.

―No planeo hacerlo. ―murmuró con seriedad y regresando la mirada a su plato.

―Tampoco puedes ignorarme para siempre, si me odias dímelo, grítame todo lo que quieras, porque vamos a vivir juntos nos guste o no y…

―Voy a irme a la Universidad. ―exclamó deteniendo mis palabras y tomándome por sorpresa, fruncí el ceño sin comprender del todo porque su decisión afectaba nuestra situación.

―Eso no cambia nada, iras a la Universidad unas horas al día y yo trabajare en el rancho, pero seguiremos viéndonos para la cena y los fines de semana. ―ella dejo caer el cubierto sobre el plato y lo empujo lejos de ella.

―No. Tú y yo no vamos a vernos en la cena, ni compartiremos los fines de semana. ―murmuró con voz contenida y mirándome con intensidad. ―Porque no voy a estudiar en la Universidad del pueblo, voy a irme a la universidad comunitaria Bevill State en Sumiton. ―añadió con seguridad y sentí mi pecho encogerse, no podía estar hablando en serio.

―No. ―sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando me levanté de la silla y me negué.

―No es tu decisión, es mía y ya la he tomado. ―murmuró desde su lugar con un tono de reproche que me hizo rabiar, sabía que teníamos problemas, pero no podía tomar sus cosas y largarse al otro lado del estado por una pelea.

―Claro que es mi decisión, eres mi esposa y no puedes largarte a la otra punta del estado. ―exclamé sosteniéndome de la orilla de la barra y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. ―Por eso no quería acercarme a ti, sabía que si las cosas no salían como querías, te irías, porque aún eres inmadura y no puedes afrontar la situación como lo haría un adulto. ―sus ojos echaban chispas cuando se levantó de la silla.

― ¿Y cómo afronta un adulto que tu marido se acueste con otra mujer en tu propia casa? ―grito fulminándome con la mirada, ahí estaba la pasión de Isabella, en su rabia y en su desprecio mi Isabella aun podía quemarme si me acercaba demasiado.

―Te quedas y enfrentas el problema, no sales huyendo a esconderte donde no pueda verte. ―respondí con frustración.

―No necesito enfrentar el problema, los que se quedan es porque tienen algo por lo que luchar y yo no tengo nada. ―murmuró con frialdad, tenía razón, las parejas que se quedaban juntas lo hacían para luchar juntos y nosotros ni éramos una pareja, ni teníamos una razón para luchar, pero aún así no era capaz de dejarla ir.

―No me importa si tengo que encontrar razones para que te quedes, no vas a irte a otra ciudad que queda a más de tres horas de camino. ―murmuré rodeando la mesa para acercarme a ella. ―Eres demasiado joven para vivir en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie y enfrentarte al mundo real tu sola. ―comencé dando pasos hasta ella mientras Isabella daba pasos hacia atrás.

―Era demasiado joven para casarme y aquí estoy. ―respondió sosteniéndome la mirada.

―Sino mal recuerdo no tenías fondos suficientes para irte a la Universidad este año. ―continúe mientras le dábamos vuelta a la maldita isla de la cocina.

―Tengo lo que necesito para inscribirme en enero y para el resto conseguiré un trabajo, no será la primera vez. ―me hirvió la sangre de solo escucharla.

― ¿Y qué vas a estudiar? Dudo que en una escuela comunitaria tengan arquitectura, es una carrera muy cara. ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la tome del brazo y la acorrale en la esquina de la barra.

―Estudiaré para ser ayudante de enfermera. ―murmuró con un leve quiebre al final de su voz, sonreí triunfante, ahí estaba la grieta en su plan y ella lo sabía.

―No irás a ningún lado, Isabella. Te guste o no, eres mi esposa y vas a quedarte aquí. ―sentencie clavando la mirada en la suya y aunque fue una fracción de segundo que intento ocultar de inmediato, la atrape mirando mis labios.

―Voy a irme te guste o no, así que no te molestes en convencerme de lo contrario. ―murmuró aclarándose la garganta y negándose a ceder.

― ¿Edward? ―la voz de Jasper nos saco de nuestra burbuja y ella aprovecho para salir rápidamente de la cocina. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Nada. ―murmuré observando de reojo la puerta por la que Isabella había huido.

―De acuerdo. ―murmuró, aunque claramente tenía muchas preguntas aún. ―La yegua ha comenzado con el trabajo de parto, he llamado al veterinario y llegará lo antes posible, pero la pobre está asustada y no deja que los peones la toquen. ―comentó ahora con mayor seguridad.

El resto del día lo pase cuidando al enorme animal que se negaba a moverse de su sitio, Jasper había tenido que meter al resto de los caballos en sus espacios para no atraerlos a la yegua que relinchaba desesperada, los peones corrían de un lado a otro para llevarle al veterinario todo lo que necesitaba y yo intentaba calmarla mientras la ayudaba a dar a luz, después de tres horas la yegua se tiro al piso y comenzó a respirar con pesadez, mientras sus relinchos iban en declive el veterinario finalmente pudo sacar al potrillo.

―Tranquila, ya ha terminado. ―susurré hincado a su lado, el veterinario llevo al potrillo a un área libre para revisarlo y Jasper lo acompaño, unos minutos después el hombre regreso y noto que la yegua seguía tirada.

Sabía que no era normal, las yeguas andaban de inmediato en especial si les alejabas a sus crías, pero la pobre estaba tan cansada que creí que solo estaba tomando aire para levantarse.

―Tengo que llevarla conmigo para revisarla mejor, no debería haber durado tanto el parto y necesito monitorear si expulsa la placenta en las próximas tres horas. ―asentí mirando a la pobre parpadear lentamente.

― ¿Va a estar bien? ―murmuré de pronto mortificado por ella, si algo le pasaba era mi culpa.

―Hiciste todo bien, Edward, siguieron la dieta correspondiente y tuvo sus vacunas a tiempo, pero ambos sabíamos que sería complicado. ―asentí con pesar, había una regla en el rancho y las yeguas eran protegidas hasta que cumplían tres años para poder gestar naturalmente, sabía que si lo hacían siendo jóvenes era más complicado y me odiaba por no haber regresado a revisar las caballerizas la noche en que su espacio se quedó abierto. ―El potro está bien, pero lo llevaré con ella de todas maneras, necesita comer en la próxima hora y ella está muy débil. ―asentí de nuevo, en el rancho las yeguas podrían alimentarlo, pero sabíamos que la primera vez que comiera debía ser de su madre por las vacunas.

―Le diré a Jasper que prepare todo para llevarla. ―murmuré y acariciando una ultima vez la cabeza de la preciosa yegua, salí del establo.

El veterinario prometió llamar ante cualquier complicación y mantenerme al tanto del estado del potro en las siguientes horas, los peones limpiaron el establo y Jasper dejo salir a los caballos de nuevo.

Para cuando regrese a casa ya era bien entrada la noche y estaba agotado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar sobre el tema de Isabella, sabía que no podía prohibirle irse, pero sentía como si al dejarla ir estuviera perdiendo más de lo que me negaba a aceptar.

―Liz me contó lo que paso con la yegua. ―su vocecita en la oscuridad se sintió como una suave caricia en mi mejilla, podía sentir cuan preocupada estaba y se me encogió el corazón.

¿Cómo iba a hacer al llegar a casa y no encontrarla ahí?

―Ha sido un largo día para ella, pero seguro se pondrá bien en unos días. ―murmuré acoplando la mirada para encontrarla en la sala, sus pasos se acercaron lo suficiente para poder vislumbrar su mirada conmocionada.

―Liz nos dejo la cena en el horno. ―asentí y la tome por la parte de la espalda para guiarla hasta la cocina, encendí la luz y note los papeles en sus manos, los dejo sobre la barra y saco el plato del horno para servir dos platos.

Curioso tome los papeles y leí los primeros renglones.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

―Son los papeles para la viviendo estudiantil. ―murmuró dejando un plato frente a mí y buscando algo para beber en la nevera. ―Necesito que los firmes para poder acceder a un cuarto.

― ¿Qué?

―Se supone que debo tener un tutor legal que compruebe que vivo dentro de Alabama. ―saco una jarra de agua de limón y la dejo en la isla antes de buscar dos vasos. ―Y ya que estamos casados, tú debes firmarlo.

―Creí que habíamos aclarado que no ibas a ir a ninguna parte. ―suspiró pesadamente y tomo un lugar frente a la isla.

―No voy a quedarme aquí. ―murmuró con seriedad. ― ¿Por qué no puedes entender que necesito alejarme? ―pregunto con tono fatigado.

—Ni siquiera soportas la sangre ¿cómo demonios vas a estudiar para ser enfermera? —gruñí mirándola desesperado, ella no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Ese es mi problema, tú solo firma las formas. —exclamó frustrada, la miré con el ceño fruncido y negué de inmediato.

—Si quieres estudiar lo harás en el pueblo. —sentencie, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hay cupo en la universidad comunitaria y no tengo dinero para pagar la universidad aquí, así que solo firma los papeles para que puedan aceptarme en las viviendas para estudiantes. —murmuró con demasiada fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura.

—Yo la pagare.

—No.

—Es lo mejor para todos, tú podrás estudiar algo que de verdad te importe y yo estaré más tranquilo si te quedas en casa. —respondí con la voz contenida, ella se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de que me quede aquí? Tú quieres libertad para acostarte con quien se cruce en tu camino y tenerme aquí no va a ayudar en nada. —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas. — ¿O eres tan cínico que me quieres aquí escuchando como te follas a cualquier mujer en tu habitación? —añadió mirándome con todo el resentimiento que llevaba guardándose todas esas semanas.

Quería decirle que llevaba semanas odiando mi maldita libertad, que incluso había llegado a despreciarme por hacerla llorar, que la sola idea de verla partir me quemaba por dentro, pero estaba claro que la había lastimado profundamente y que sin importar lo que dijera, mis acciones habían demostrado algo completamente diferente y ganarme su confianza sería más complicado que repetir mil veces un "lo siento".

―No puedes irte. ―murmuré llevándome un bocado a los labios, necesitaba más tiempo para borrar el dolor de sus ojos y sin duda si se iba al otro extremo del Estado no podría hacerlo.

―No soporto vivir aquí ¿es que no lo entiendes? ―exclamó levantando la mirada hasta clavarse con la mía. ―Tienes razón, soy demasiado joven y cometí el maldito error de enamorarme de un hombre incapaz de amarme de vuelta. ―su confesión me partió el alma. ―Y aquí todos me recuerdan que ese hombre es mi esposo, no importa a donde vaya todos saben que Edward Cullen es mi maldito marido y me hablan de ti como si me hubiera sacado la lotería. Así que puedes firmar las malditas formas para irme a estudiar o podemos firmar el divorcio de una maldita vez, pero deja de encontrar nuevas maneras para lastimarme. ―sus ojos tristes me dejaron sin aliento, quise tomarla en mis brazo, prometerle mil cosas que no sabía si era capaz de cumplir, pero ella solo quería alejarse de mí. ―Ya entendí que no quieres nada conmigo, lo entendí desde que rechazaste mis besos, no tenías que acostarte con otra en mi cara, ni… ―el teléfono sonó tan fuerte que detuvo sus palabras y se levanto para irse de la mesa, luchando por limpiarse el rostro.

_Ya no te amo._

_No pienso amarte nunca._

Me levante siguiéndola escaleras arriba y justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla cerro la puerta de su habitación.

―Isabella, por favor, abre la puerta. ―ella no lo hizo y lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo eran sus sollozos dentro de aquella habitación. ―Bella necesito que me escuches.

―Déjame sola. ―recargue la frente en su puerta y suspire, sino encontraba las palabras correctas, ella se iría para siempre.

― ¡Edward! ―el grito desespero de Jasper en la parte de abajo me saco de mi estado y aun cuando deseaba quedarme ahí para luchar por ella, solté la manija y me aleje por el pasillo, rogando que ella también saliera de su escondite por los gritos de Jasper.

―Jasper ¿qué es lo que pasa? Creí que ya te habías ido a casa. ―murmuré con el peso de todas las emociones sobre mis hombros.

―Me llamo el veterinario, dijo que tú no atendías el teléfono. ―fruncí el ceño y suspiré esperando lo peor.

― ¿Cómo está? ―murmuré y él suspiró evitando mi mirada.

―Hicieron lo que pudieron. ―cerré los ojos maldiciendo al viento. ―Nunca expulso la placenta y… ―se detuvo de la nada y abrí los ojos confundido.

― ¿Y qué? ―murmuré con una nota de molestia en mi voz.

― ¿Estás bien? ―fruncí el ceño sin comprender a que se refería. ― ¿Algo le paso a Elizabeth? ¿A Isabella? ―negué de inmediato y él frunció el ceño. ―No me digas que la cara pálida y los ojos acuosos son solo por la yegua. ―suspiré pesadamente y camine hasta el bar.

―Isabella quiere irse a estudiar lejos del pueblo. ―murmuré sin ganas de ocultar lo que en realidad estaba pasando. ―Y hemos estado peleando todo el día.

Veinte minutos después nos encontrábamos sentados en el pórtico bebiendo whiskey en completo silencio, le había explicado todo lo que había sucedido, desde lo ocurrido con Katherine hasta los sucesos de esa misma noche.

― ¿Siente algo por ella? ―murmuró con la voz rasposa por el alcohol.

―No lo sé, esto no se siente como cuando estuve enamorado de Jane. ―respondí aguatándome las ganas de ir a ver si su puerta seguía cerrada.

―Quizás es porque Isabella no se parece en nada a Jane. ―asentí consciente de ello, Isabella era completamente diferente a todas las mujeres que conocí y de alguna manera me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. ―Si la amas, deberías dejarla ir.

―Estás loco. ―exclamé de inmediato, si descubría que amaba a Isabella no la dejaría irse de mi lado hasta que ella volviera a amarme.

―El día en que Jane decidió irse, no moviste un dedo, Edward. Pelearon como lo hacían siempre y luego cada uno siguió su camino porque eran tercos y se negaban a escuchar lo que el otro tenía para decir. ―lo miré frunciendo el ceño, desde la muerte de Jane no había vuelto a pensar en nuestras peleas. ―Isabella solo tuvo que mencionar que quería irse para que pusieras el grito en el cielo.

―Ella es muy joven, Jane tenía un lugar al cual llegar, sabía que estaría bien.

―Exacto. ―murmuró obligándome a mirarlo. ―Isabella es joven y lo único que le queda eres tú, si la amas le vas a dar la libertad de explorar el mundo por su cuenta, sabiendo que si algo pasa vas a estar ahí para sostenerla, sin importar si están juntos o no. Pero si la obligas a quedarse, vas a hacer lo que su padre hizo, darle la espalda y dejarla en la deriva.

― ¿Y si conoce a alguien más? ―Jasper se encogió de hombros.

―Lamento decirte esto, Edward. Pero tuviste tu oportunidad, si ahora alguien quiere robarse el corazón de Isabella, no estás en condiciones de impedirlo.

―No puedo dejarla ir. ―murmuré sintiéndome egoísta y celoso de su amor.

―Si la amas pensarás en su felicidad y no en la tuya.

**_Flash Back _**

_―No soporto vivir aquí, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ―sus intensos ojos verdes estaban bañados en lágrimas y solo podía sentirme fastidiado, había pasado el día entero trabajando para escuchar su berrinche por no salir a cenar a la ciudad. _

_―Jane, estoy cansado ¿podemos discutir esto mañana? ―su perfecto rostro se contrajo y entendí que eso era un no, Elizabeth acababa de irse y ahora nada nos detenía para discutir el resto de la noche._

_―Tenía una vida antes de venir aquí, podía salir a bailar, divertirme con mi amigas e ir al trabajo en la oficina de mi padre, pero aquí soy solo una esposa florero cuya vida se va en ir a comprar víveres y renovar las habitaciones. ―murmuró con su tono de voz siempre correcto para cada situación y sentí la cabeza explotar._

_―No puedo irme a vivir a la ciudad, Jane. El rancho está aquí y si me largo a darte la vida que recuerdas, lo perderé todo y entonces ¿de qué vamos a vivir? Y ¿Cómo vamos a mantener nuestra creciente familia? ―murmuré dejándome caer en el sofá harto de esta conversación._

_No era la primera vez que peleábamos por esto y empezaba a ponerse repetitivo._

_―Puedes trabajar para mi padre, seguro te da un puesto. ―suspiré pesadamente y la miré a los ojos furioso._

_― ¿De qué? ―sus ojos centellaron sorprendidos. ―No tengo una malita carrera, Jane, nunca he trabajado en una empresa y no tengo los conocimientos para empezar a hacerlo ahora, incluso si tu padre quisiera ayudarme, no podría darme un puesto decente en su compañía a menos que quisiera perder todo por lo que ha trabajado. ―sentencie frustrado y deseando irme a dormir. ―Tenemos un niño en camino, no podemos darnos el lujo de mudarnos a un lugar donde no tenemos nada, donde tendríamos que iniciar de cero y buscarnos empleo los dos para comprarnos un departamento en un buen barrio. ―añadí poniéndome de pie, Dios sabía que amaba a esa mujer, pero a veces sentía que por más que hablábamos ella era incapaz de entenderme. ―Tu plan no lleva todo eso ¿verdad? No, tu plan es irnos a la ciudad y vivir de la fortuna de tus padres como lo hacías antes de casarte con un ranchero que tiene que partirse la espalda para mantener en pie sus tierras. _

_―El problema es que eres un orgulloso, no puedes aceptar la ayuda de nadie, el gran Edward Cullen tiene que hacerlo todo por su cuenta ¿no? ―respondió furiosa y puse los ojos en blanco._

_―Una cosa es recibir ayuda y otra muy diferente es esperar que tus padres nos mantengan el resto de nuestras vidas, Jane. ―murmuré por centésima ocasión desde que nos casamos. _

_―Puedes ir conmigo o puedo irme sola, es tu decisión, Edward._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Esa noche Jane se fue y nunca llego a casa de sus padres.

Jasper se fue dejándome con la cabeza echa un lío, como podría saber si la amaba si ella se iba tan lejos, como podría hacer que me perdonara estando al otro lado del Estado, como iba a vivir si ella se enamoraba de otra persona.

Entre a la cocina y tome los papeles que ella había llevado.

_Si la amas, pensaras en su felicidad y no en la tuya._

¿Ella sería feliz estando tan lejos de mí?

Cerré los ojos y acepte lo que solito me había ganado, camine con los papeles hasta la sala, tome una pluma de la mesa de noche y firme cada hoja que lo requería.

―Se feliz, encanto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	10. La despedida

_**Bella POV**_

Después de dos días enteros peleando con Edward, la idea de salir de la cama no era muy tentadora, pero Elizabeth estaba golpeando con mucha insistencia e incluso menciono que Edward ya se había ido a trabajar para que me decidiera a salir, así que me levanté, tome una ducha y me puse unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta blanca y una blusa a cuadros que había comprado en el pueblo hacia unos cuantos días, me puse mis viejas botas y finalmente baje a buscar a Liz en la cocina.

―No cenaron nada anoche. ―murmuró en cuanto me vio entrar, le dedique una sonrisa a medias y tome asiento en la barra. ― ¿Siguieron peleando? ―suspiré pesadamente y asentí. ― ¿Aún planeas irte? ―asentí de nuevo y ella suspiro. ― ¿Cuándo te irás?

―Después de las fiestas. ―tenía planeado viajar a Walker el segundo día del año junto a Florence.

―Es muy pronto. ―exclamó dejando un plato frente a mí. ―Tú y Edward no han aclarado sus diferencias.

―No hay nada que aclarar, Liz. ―susurré mirándola de reojo. ―Lo que pasa entre Edward y yo no son diferencias que pueden arreglarse, él quiere su libertad de vuelta y yo me ahogo en mi amor por él. Si me quedo solo vamos a lastimarnos aún más.

Después del desayuno Elizabeth me hizo prometer que la ayudaría a colocar los adornos de navidad y tras una hora escarbando en el sótano, encontramos todo lo necesario para decorar la casa, lo único que faltaría era un enorme árbol, en casa siempre usábamos uno artificial porque los naturales nunca entraban en la sala, Liz me explicó que Edward y Jasper llevarían un pino al final de la semana y entonces terminaríamos de arreglar la casa todos juntos.

Mientras ella colgaba luces por la orilla de la escalera, yo tome otro montón de éstas para desenredar los cables, tome asiento en el piso junto a la mesita de la sala y deje las luces a mi lado, tome las cosas que quedaban sobre la mesa para quitarlas del camino y un grupo de hojas se resbalo de mis manos, lo levante con rapidez y no tarde mucho en reconocer las formas, eran los documentos para la vivienda estudiantil, todas las hojas habían sido firmadas por Edward.

Por un segundo me quede mirando los papeles en mis manos como si no pudiera creer que los tenía, me había pasado la noche en vela preguntándome que haría si no firmaba, tener que buscarme un apartamento y trabajar a marchas forzadas para pagarme el alquiler, todo eso no sería necesario porque él había firmado.

―Bella, ya casi termino con esto ¿puedes pasarme otro paquete de luces? ―levanté la mirada hasta el último peldaño de las escaleras, donde Elizabeth terminaba de colocar las serie en el barandal. Doble las hojas dejándolas sobre la mesa de nuevo y me apresure a ayudarla para terminar lo antes posible.

Terminamos de poner una fila de esferas doradas a lo largo de la escalera y colocamos adornos sobre la chimenea, con Charlie lo único que hacíamos era decorar el árbol, así que estaba genuinamente emocionada con nuestra creación.

―Liz ¿podemos ir al supermercado? ―Elizabeth me observo curiosa mientras terminaba de colgar una guirnalda sobre la puerta.

― ¿Qué quieres comprar? ―preguntó bajando de la pequeña escalera de mano.

―Quisiera firmar la paz con Edward preparándole algo de cenar. ―aun cuando la firma no cambiaba todo lo sucedido, agradecía que lo hubiera hecho y quería pasar las ultimas semanas en esa casa sin más peleas.

―Oh, no te preocupes entonces, tengo todo para preparar chili. ―exclamó sonriente, negué con una sonrisa de lado.

―No hay tiempo para enseñarme a preparar chili y quisiera hacer la cena sin tu ayuda. ―Liz frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero asintió.

―De acuerdo, entonces le diré a Jasper que nos lleve al pueblo. ―Elizabeth salió a buscar a Jasper y unos diez minutos más tarde regreso con él, subimos a la camioneta y fuimos al centro para buscar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Elegí un paquete de macarrones y compre montones de quesos diferentes, también escogí unos cortes grandes de carne y algunas verduras para acompañar, no conocía muchas recetas, pero los macarrones con queso habían sido mi único alimento cuando era más joven y Charlie olvidaba la cena, y los cortes de carne eran la especialidad de Sue, así que sabía que ponerles para que tuvieran un sabor delicioso.

Por ultimo recolecte todos los ingredientes para la tarta familiar, quería estar preparada porque si todo salía mal, la tarta salvaría la noche.

Regresamos a la casa y le di el resto del día libre a Elizabeth para ponerme manos a la obra con la cena, lo primero fueron los cortes, les puse sal y pimienta por ambos lados y los deje reposando en una charola mientras preparaba todo para la tarta, encendí el horno para precalentarlo y veinte minutos después metí la tarta.

Lo siguiente fue poner los cortes en el sartén con aceite de oliva, les di unas cuantas vueltas y luego agregue ajos, tomillo y mantequilla para dejarlos cocidos y jugosos por dentro.

Por último, prepare los macarrones con queso y verduras hervidas para acompañar, cuando todo estuvo listo lo cubrí con tapas para mantenerlo caliente hasta que fuera la hora de la cena. Estaba orgullosa con lo que había hecho, no era algo muy elaborado, pero lo había logrado sin ayuda.

Me lave las manos y salí de la casa con cuidado de no ser vista, me metí a las caballerizas y apenas el precioso Eclipse me vio, una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro, iba a irme pronto y me lamentaría si no podía cabalgar un caballo sola.

―Voy a irme pronto y no nos veremos en un largo tiempo. ―susurre acariciando su cabeza con ternura. ―He practicado mucho estos meses, así que no será tan difícil si damos una vuelta al rancho. ―añadí tratando de explicarle mis planes, Eclipse hizo un ruido extraño. ―De acuerdo, tienes que ser silencioso o van a atraparnos. ―susurré abriendo su espacio. ―Prométeme que no vas a tirarme. ―añadí acariciando su rostro, él se agito estirando las patas, sonreí y le coloque la única cosa que recordaba como ajustar sin lastimarlo, las riendas.

No sabía que tan seguro sería sin la silla para montar, pero estaba convencida que no podría ni levantarla sobre mi cabeza para ponérsela y si se me resbalaba encima lo asustaría el golpe.

―Bien, ahora voy a subir. ―susurré armándome de valor y con ayuda de un paquete de heno di un buen salto para subirme al poderoso animal, sonreí orgullosa y tome las riendas. ―Lento hasta la puerta y luego ya veremos. ―exclamé emocionada, sabía que era posible que él no estuviera entendiendo nada de lo que le decía, pero me producía confianza hablar con él.

Salimos a pasos lentos del establo y en cuanto estuvimos completamente afuera me encontré con lo ojos verdes de Edward al otro lado del rancho, estaba pálido como si acabara de ver un fantasma y entonces Eclipse salió corriendo.

― ¡Isabella! ―el grito de Edward me sorprendió, pero fue solo un segundo antes de que el viento me golpeara el rostro mientras Eclipse emprendía la carrera, después de tantos días llorando en mi habitación, el golpe de adrenalina me hizo sentir viva de nuevo.

Corrimos hasta el final del rancho y luego recorrimos toda la orilla del rio que cruzaba detrás de éste, podía escuchar gritos a lo lejos, quería responder que todo estaba bien, que Eclipse no me dejaría caer, pero estaba tan absorta en nuestro viaje que las palabras no salían.

― ¡Eclipse, detente! ―ese último grito lo sentí tan cerca que se me erizo la piel y sentí como Eclipse se tensaba también, el golpeteo de otro caballo se escuchaba acercarse y por un segundo creí que Eclipse detendría su andar, pero solo agarro fuerzas para salir disparado de nuevo. ― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Isabella, detén el maldito caballo! ―empezaba a sonar verdaderamente preocupado y Eclipse corría tan rápido que sentí mi cuerpo temblar entero.

―Tranquilo, es solo Edward, cálmate. ―susurré inclinándome sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndome con todas mis fuerzas a las riendas y rogando que el terco animal me escuchara. ―Regresemos a casa.

― ¡Isabella! ―el grito alerto al caballo de lo cerca que estaba de ser atrapado y tomándome por sorpresa giro para regresar por donde había venido con la misma velocidad que llevaba encima, estuve a punto de salir disparada y por primera vez sentí miedo de caerme. ― ¡Eclipse, ya basta! ―la desesperación en su voz solo me lleno más de pánico y rogué por no causar un accidente.

―Por favor, detente. ―murmuré asustada, sintiendo mi palpitar en la garganta. ―Es solo Edward. ―el caballo se tenso de pronto y a mitad del camino bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, por no sé cuanto tiempo me quede inmóvil sobre él, hasta que Edward se acercó corriendo y me bajo de un solo movimiento.

― ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ―grito agitándome por los hombros. ―Nunca has montado un caballo sola y decides iniciar con el único que no escucha órdenes de nadie. ―enfoque la mirada en su rostro y solo entonces fui consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Sin importarme nada más que el miedo que aun corría por mis venas, me encogí hasta esconderme contra su pecho, sollozando desesperada en busca de protección. ―Hey, tranquila, todo está bien. ―susurró rodeándome con sus brazos. ―Ven, te llevaré a casa. ―levantó mi rostro para verme a la cara mientras decía esas palabras y solo pude asentir. ― ¡Jasper! ¡Lleva a Eclipse de regreso! ―observe al caballo detrás de nosotros que se paraba majestuoso a espaldas de Edward y me miraba curioso mientras lloriqueaba como una niña.

¿Me había imaginado una amistad con ese animal? Quizás mi soledad me estaba volviendo loca y sin saber en quien más confiar puse todo mi corazón en él, rogando por obtener algo a cambio.

― ¿Está bien? ―murmuró Jasper tomando las riendas de Eclipse mientras Edward me subía al otro caballo que había usado para alcanzarnos.

―Sí, solo está asustada. ―Jasper asintió y llevo caminando a Eclipse por la orilla del rio.

Edward nos regreso a la casa cabalgando solo un poco más rápido que ellos y me ayudo a bajar con extrema gentileza, le pidió a Emmett que llevara al caballo al establo y le quitara todo de encima, antes de llevarme dentro de la casa.

― ¿Estás mejor? ―murmuró tomando mis manos y llevándome a la cocina. ―Necesitaras un pedazo de pan para el susto. ―añadió buscando en la alacena.

― ¿Qué pasara con Eclipse? ―murmuré preocupada, habíamos corrido demasiado rápido, podía haberse lastimado. ― ¿Crees que se haya lastimado?

―No, siempre le ha gustado correr de esa manera. ―explicó llevándome un pedazo de pan y obligándome a comerlo. ―Él no nació en el rancho, era un caballo salvaje que continuamente venía a robar comida aquí y un día decidió quedarse. ―su voz era reconfortante después del miedo que me había recorrido entera. ―Temí que estuviera intentando escapar, si saltaba el rio no sé si hubieras logrado mantenerte arriba. ―su mirada mostraba verdadera preocupación y maldije a mi corazón por emocionarse. ―Huele delicioso, ¿qué hizo Elizabeth de comer? ―exclamó rompiendo el contacto de nuestras miradas para revisar las cacerolas de la estufa.

―Lo he preparado yo. ―susurré terminándome el pedacito de pan que aun quedaba sobre la barra. ―Vi que firmaste los papeles y quise agradecerte de alguna forma. ―añadí levantándome de la silla. ―Siéntate, serviré para los dos. ―murmuré limpiándome el rostro.

―Será mejor que yo sirva. Apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie. ―susurró dedicándome una mirada significativa, volví a sentarme y él se encargo de servir dos platos con carne, macarrones y verduras.

Desapareció un segundo dentro de la alacena y regreso con una botella de vino en sus manos, fruncí ligeramente el ceño y lo observe andar por la cocina en busca de dos copas, sirvió un poco para mí y otro poco para él, luego tomo asiento a mi lado y lo observe fijamente hasta que se llevo el primer trozo de carne a la boca.

― ¿Está rico? ―murmuré ansiosa por obtener su respuesta.

―Delicioso. ―exclamó sonriente y algo más segura probé yo misma la comida, en realidad estaba bastante bueno, la carne estaba en su punto exacto, los macarrones habían quedado jugosos y las verduras agregaban un sabor fresco. Le di un par de sorbos al vino en mi copa, era dulce y agradecí que fuera así, nunca había sido fanática del vino tinto. ―Es la mejor cena que he tenido en mucho tiempo, encanto.

―Aun falta el postre. ―exclamé poniéndome de pie y recogiendo los platos para poner unos más pequeños con tarta en ellos.

―Creí que no volvería a probar esta tarta. ―murmuró llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

Después de cenar, limpiamos la cocina y guardamos las sobras en la nevera, cuando terminamos nos quedamos en silencio en mitad de la habitación, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no quería seguir discutiendo, suponía que con la firma en los papeles de vivienda él había aceptado mi decisión y que mencionarlo no traería más problemas, pero eso no menguaba mis temores.

―Liz dijo que te irás después de las fiestas. ―su voz me tomo por sorpresa, levanté la mirada hasta sus intensos ojos verdes y no supe definir las emociones en su rostro.

― ¿Te lo dijo? ―susurré sin saber que más decir, había enviado a Elizabeth a casa muy temprano, ¿en que momento se había hecho tiempo para ir a contarle eso?

―Está triste porque te vas y me culpa de ello, así que ha ido a darme una advertencia. ―me sonroje notoriamente y evite su mirada, si tan solo pudiera saber que pensaba, esto sería más sencillo, pero ahora me sentía de nuevo como una extraña en su casa, una completa desconocida que intentaba adivinar que estaba pasando por su mente.

―No puedo quedarme para siempre, ella lo sabía. ―murmuré odiando el pequeño espacio de la cocina entre la barra y la isla, sentía que estábamos más cerca de lo necesario.

―Ha sido demasiado pronto, ella esperaba que te quedaras al menos otro par de años. ―suspiré apenada, me cruce de brazos y salí de la cocina con él siguiéndome a unos pasos de distancia. ―Te va a echar de menos. ―tome asiento en la esquina del sillón y él hizo lo propio en la otra esquina, mis recuerdos fueron de inmediato a la última noche que pasamos en ese lugar. ―No estaba tratando de lastimarte. ―sus palabras me sacaron de mi burbuja y lo miré confundida. ―Esa noche, no estaba tratando de lastimarte.

―No quiero hablar más de eso. ―murmuré comprendiendo a donde iba con todo esto.

―Ya he firmado las hojas, podrás irte cuando lo decidas, pero antes necesito que aclaremos todo esto. ―respondió con firmeza y lo miré consternada. ―El aniversario luctuoso de Jane siempre ha sido difícil de digerir, pero me había acostumbrado a pasarlo solo en casa y estaba bien, hasta que te metiste en mi vida. ―lo miré dolida, de verdad no quería escuchar sus razones, porque prefería verlo todo detrás de un velo a saber la cruel verdad. ―Me hiciste costumbre estar a tu lado quisiera o no, pasabas cada noche dando vueltas a mi alrededor y elegiste abandonarme precisamente esa noche. ―fruncí el ceño mientras él evitaba mi mirada en la penumbra de la noche. ―Sé porque lo hiciste, te lastime al rechazarte, pero había bebido tanto que me costaba poner en orden mis emociones, ya estaba teniendo problemas para apaciguar el dolor por el recuerdo de Jane, así que tu abandono me calo en los huesos y me enoje contigo. Pero incluso en ese estado, lo último que hubiera querido era lastimarte. ―mi corazón se encogió y lo odie un poco por elegir justo ese momento para abrirme su corazón. ―Estoy seguro que notaste lo parecida que es Katherine a Jane. ―añadió un segundo después. ―Tenerla aquí dando vueltas me daba la sensación de estar viendo un fantasma, en mis cinco sentidos era consciente de lo mucho que odiaba sus similitudes, pero bajo los efectos del alcohol solo era consciente de que una mujer idéntica a Jane estaba a mi lado. Supongo que no es una excusa y que no cambia en nada lo que hice, pero necesitaba que supieras que lo lamento. Siento haberte herido y haberte hecho sentir rechazada, si pudiera darte lo que quieres, lo haría, pero sé que no soy capaz de entregarte todo lo que deseas, porque no he dejado ir mi pasado y tú eres un futuro que no creo merecer, así que decidí dejarte ir. ―una silenciosa lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y sus palabras calaron hasta el fondo de mi pecho, quise saltar a sus brazos de nuevo, pero la profundidad de sus sentimientos me había dejado incapaz de moverme. ―Jasper me ha dicho que cuando amas a alguien debes pensar en su felicidad antes que en la tuya y yo no puedo ponerle un nombre a mis sentimientos por ti, pero sé que quiero que seas feliz, aunque tenga que aceptar que te vayas. ―me quede sin aliento ante semejante declaración y él solo me dedico una sonrisa melancólica, estiro su mano y tomo la mía con delicadeza, me dio un ligero apretón y quise aferrarme a ese firme agarre para siempre. ―Ve y encuentra tu felicidad, encanto.

Con esas palabras soltó mi mano y se levantó del sillón, se fue dejándome con el corazón en las manos y la cabeza hecha un lío, era su forma de despedirse, lo sabía, pero por primera vez desde que tome mi decisión me sentí triste de abandonar el pueblo.

El viernes como Liz prometió, Edward y Jasper llevaron un enorme árbol natural para decorar, le pusimos esferas, luces, guirnaldas y demás adornos, Edward incluso me ayudo a poner la estrella en la punta y cuando pudimos encenderlo me sentí una niña de nuevo.

A pesar de las dudas que tenía, decidí que lo mejor era irme, no podía aferrarme a emociones inconclusas y sino me iba ahora, dolería más en dos años cuando se firmara el divorcio. Envíe mi solicitud con todos los papeles requeridos y le informe a todos en la casa mis planes.

Cerca de Navidad el árbol comenzó a llenarse de regalos y Liz inicio los preparativos para la cena, según me explico, Edward siempre preparaba una pequeña fiesta para sus empleados, les entregaba sus aguinaldos y algún obsequio que ella se encargaba de buscar en las tiendas, comprendí entonces porque había tantas cajas bajo el árbol.

Con Edward habíamos llegado a tener una relación distante, desayunábamos juntos cada mañana y hablábamos durante la cena, pero ambos estábamos en nuestro propio mundo, en mi caso, no quería contarle demasiado sobre mis planes, porque sabía que solo haría falta una palabra para que me convenciera de quedarme a su lado.

El día veinticuatro de diciembre Elizabeth me acompaño al centro a buscar un bonito vestido a la tienda de Florence, en general, ella solo tenía vestidos de fiesta, pero dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y que debía ir lo antes posible, así que ahí estuvimos muy temprano en la mañana.

―Te va a encantar la fiesta de mañana, Edward contrata a personas que decoran el jardín con luces y ponen una mesa enorme adornada para la ocasión, es simplemente precioso. ―exclamó Liz mientras entrabamos a la tienda de Florence.

― ¡Felicidades! ―di un pequeño salto de sorpresa ante los gritos dentro y tarde unos segundos en comprender quienes estaban ahí, Rose y Alice sostenían un cartel de felicitaciones y Florence sonreía divertida.

― ¿Qué? ―apenas intentaba procesar que ellas estaban de vuelta en el pueblo como para entender el cartel.

―Un pajarito nos dijo que entraste a la Universidad. ―exclamó Alice sonriente y miré a Florence sonrojarse un poco, sonreí agradecida y pronto estuve envuelta en sus brazos.

Después de un emotivo reencuentro, Florence detuvo nuestras intenciones de ponernos al día cuando dijo que teníamos que probarnos los vestidos que había hecho especialmente para esas fiestas.

La primera fue Alice, era un ajustado vestido amarillo con mangas, corte trompeta y aplicaciones bajo el pecho y en los codos que dejaban ver un pequeño espacio de piel, Florence sonrió encantada con la emoción de Alice al verlo y todas admitimos que era perfecto para ella.

La siguiente fue Rose, el suyo era igualmente ajustado, pero con tirantes y un bonito escote, el vestido era una tela brillante en color oro rosado, un poco más revelador sin dejar de ser formal y resaltaba las curvas de Rose a la perfección.

―Cuando Emmett lo vea se va a volver loco. ―murmuró sonriente observándose en el espejo. ―Eres la mejor en esto, Florence. ―la madre de Alice sonrió al alago y Rose se giro en el pedestal acomodando su rubia cabellera sobre sus hombros. ―Es tu turno, Bella. ―sonreí ante las miradas insistentes de las cuatro mujeres presentes, Rose regreso al probador para quitarse el vestido y yo la seguí para que Florence me ayudara a ponerme el mío.

Salí de la parte trasera de la tienda con un ajustado vestido rojo vino, de corte trompeta y mangas largas, la tela me hizo sentir de inmediato que era un vestido de Navidad y agradecí que fuera diferente al estilo de las chicas que resultaba menos revelador. La primera en suspirar emocionada fue Liz con una sonrisa casi maternal.

―Oh por Dios, es precioso, Florence. ―exclamó mirándome emocionada.

―Creí que la anfitriona de la fiesta tendría que usar un color más tradicional, pero igual quería resaltar la figura de Isabella. ―explicó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El reflejo en el espejo me hizo sentir bonita, incluso me sentía un poco más madura la elección del corte, hasta ese momento en las fiestas siempre habíamos usado vestidos cortos y llamativos, ese elegante vestido de fiesta me hizo sentir sofisticada, como si fuera en realidad la anfitriona de una importante fiesta navideña.

Después de terminar con las pruebas les prometí a las chicas que nos pondríamos al día después de la fiesta, Jasper paso a recogernos frente a la tienda y nos despedimos de las chicas para ir de vuelta al rancho con mi vestido perfectamente acomodado en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

La mañana siguiente los hombres que trabajaban para Edward tuvieron el día libre para que se prepararan para la fiesta, todos tenían invitaciones familiares así que según Liz esperaban al menos cincuenta invitados, por eso había personas entrando y saliendo del patio trasero poniendo las decoraciones.

También tenían la tradición de abrir los regalos en la casa, por ello los trabajadores llevarían sus regalos para sus familiares, según me explico Elizabeth, la tradición venía desde el abuelo de Edward, quien era un amante de la navidad y amaba hacer fiestas en esas fechas.

Cerca de medio día, Elizabeth me saco de la casa enviándome con Jasper al centro, según ella Rosalie y Alice habían llamado muy temprano para invitarme al salón para arreglarnos juntas, Jazz me llevo hasta el dichoso salón y Alice salió corriendo a recibirme.

―Hola. ―pero antes de siquiera mirarme se detuvo a saludar al vaquero que me había traído con una gran sonrisa.

―Señorita. ―murmuró Jasper con una media sonrisa e inclinando ligeramente su sombrero, levante una ceja mirando a Alice confundida por su actuar.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida recordando que yo estaba ahí. ― ¡Oh sí! Rose está adentro esperándonos.

Entramos al salón y dejamos a Jasper para que regresara al rancho a terminar de ayudar con los preparativos. Con las chicas hicimos de todo, desde faciales, hasta maquillaje y peinado, llegando al punto en que la tarde cayo en la ciudad y nosotras seguíamos ahí, solo faltaba Alice por terminar, pero llevaba quince minutos eligiendo un labial y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le había prometido a Edward que lo acompañaría a recibir a los invitados, no podía quedarme un minuto más, por suerte, Jasper apareció justo a tiempo para darme una excusa para poderme ir antes.

Llegué a la casa cerca de las siete de la tarde y salí corriendo de la camioneta para subir las escaleras con la misma velocidad, una vez en mi cuarto me puse mi vestido y los bonitos zapatos que había elegido en una tienda cercana a la de Florence, agite un poco mi cabello para abrir las ondas, me puse perfume y sonreí mirándome en el espejo. Dos toques en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación y me apresure a abrir, quizás ya estaban llegando los invitados.

―Oh cariño, te ves preciosa. ―exclamó Liz con una sonrisa tomándome las manos. Ella llevaba un bonito vestido verde que resaltaba su melena castaña y sus ojos cafés, se veía más que bonita.

―Gracias, Liz. Tú también te ves encantadora. ―respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

―Gracias. ―exclamó levemente sonrojada. ―Quería verte antes de que bajaras y también quería decirte que Edward está a punto de hacer un hoyo en la entrada de tantas vueltas que ha dado esperándote. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y sonreí sonrojándome intensamente. ― ¿Estás lista? ―asentí y ella sonrió, me soltó las manos y bajo antes que yo.

Suspiré mirándome una última vez en el espejo y salí de mi habitación, llegué a las escaleras y pude ver a Liz acomodando la corbata de un hombre en una esquina de la habitación, supuse que sería su esposo. Lo siguiente que observe fueron las decoraciones que brillaban dándole vida a la habitación y finalmente al final de la escalera lo vi a él, llevaba un traje negro que le quedaba a la medida, pero su cabello era un completo desorden y se veía que había jalado un par de veces ya el moño del cuello, sonreí divertida por su aspecto ansioso y entonces él levanto la mirada, cortándome la respiración de inmediato.

Baje las escaleras con las piernas temblándome enteras y sosteniéndome con fuerza del barandal, al llegar al último peldaño me dedico una sonrisa encantadora y le sonreí de vuelta a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, baje la mirada intentando recuperarme y me enfoque en su moño desecho, sin pensarlo tome las partes a medio amarrar y lo quite de ahí abriendo los primeros dos botones de la camisa para darle un aire más informal.

Fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando sentí su pulso contra mis dedos y levante la mirada de nuevo para toparme con la mirada curiosa de Edward sobre mí.

―Lo siento. ―murmuré sonrojada con el moño en manos, incrédula de que lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo. ―Puedo ponerlo de nuevo si quieres. ―susurré sintiendo mis mejillas arder y dudando seriamente que pudiera rehacer el maldito moño.

― ¿Te gusta más así? ―preguntó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida, apenas estaba pensando en una respuesta coherente cuando tocaron a la puerta y él me tendió la mano. Suspire aliviada por no tener que explicarle lo que había hecho, me rodeo gentilmente por la cintura y se inclino hasta mi oído para susurrarme dulcemente. ―Te vez hermosa, Isabella. ―me erizo la piel de la nuca y tuve que controlarme para no sonrojarme aún más. Abrimos la puerta y dejamos entrar al primer grupo de invitados.

Todos llevaban regalos para dejar bajo el árbol, tanto que para cuando Rose llego acompañada de Emmett y Alice con Florence, la pila era tan grande que ocupaba la mitad del pasillo de la sala.

Hasta ese momento no había visto el patio y moría por hacerlo, Elizabeth había mencionado la decoración desde que me había medido el vestido la primera vez y yo no podía sacarme la fantasía de la cabeza.

― ¿Faltan muchos invitados? ―pregunté ansiosa por reunirme con todos afuera.

―Unos cuantos, ¿Por qué? ―de reojo observe las luces que colgaban de los arboles de afuera y suspiré frustrada. ― ¿Quieres ver el lugar? ―solo entonces note que él había seguido mi mirada, el sonrojo que creía olvidado regreso a mis mejillas. ―Liz me dijo que estabas emocionada con la fiesta.

―Cuando era niña teníamos reuniones familiares en estas fechas, pero después de la muerte de mi madre, Charlie no quiso hacerlo de nuevo. ―expliqué evitando su mirada. ―Debió ser doloroso para él recordar lo mucho que mamá amaba la Navidad. ―por unos largos segundos nos quedamos en completo silencio y luego él extendió su mano.

―Ven, recibiremos al resto después. ―observe su mano un segundo y la tome algo insegura, me atrajo hasta su costado y paso su brazo por mi cintura, guiándome hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero, la abrió con un ligero empujón y un paisaje que parecía sacado de una película apareció frente a mí.

Había luces blancas en todas partes, incluso había un gran árbol de donde caían como si fuera lluvia, había una pequeña pista detrás del área de las mesas y un grupo tocaba en una esquina del rancho, era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca.

―Es precioso. ―exclamé sonriente, bajamos los escalones que nos separaban del resto de la gente y por lo que se sintieron horas charlamos con cada invitado de la fiesta, lo siguiente fue la cena, Liz se había superado a si misma con los deliciosos platillos y al finalizar la conversación se disperso por el lugar, la banda toco una balada y Emmett corrió a invitar a Rose a bailar.

Las parejas se unieron a ellos, incluso Liz y su esposo se reían en la pista cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda.

― ¿Quieres bailar? ―susurró en mi oído, asentí hechizada por la magia de la noche y por los siguientes minutos me derretí en sus brazos como había querido hacerlo desde hacía semanas.

La banda siguió con una canción un poco más rápida y Edward me convenció de quedarnos un rato más en la pista, me giro en sus brazos y no pude evitar reírme por mis dos pies izquierdos, en realidad estaba disfrutando la noche.

Poco antes de media noche comenzaron a abrir los regalos, yo estaba recargada en el pecho de Edward con él rodeándome con sus brazos para darme calor, Liz recibió unos pendientes de su esposo y una vieja novela de parte de Edward, Rose le dio una chaqueta a Emmett y Emmett le regalo un vestido que le había comprado a Florence.

―De acuerdo, es mi turno. ―exclamó Edward sonriente, creí que tomaría una de las cincuenta cajas que tenían su nombre, pero en su lugar saco una diminuta caja de su bolsillo. ―Esto es para ti, encanto. ―abrí los ojos como platos y observe la cajita incrédula, tome el regalo con manos temblorosas y lo abrí ansiosa.

Era un conjunto de dos anillos en oro rosado, con una piedra con tonos azules y pequeños diamantes rodeándola, lo miré sin palabras y él tomo los anillos de la cajita, la cerro y tomo mi mano para colocarlos en mi dedo anular. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre nosotros y yo solo podía observar las acciones de Edward.

―Nos hemos casado tan rápido que me he lamentado todos estos meses mi elección de anillo, tenía que remediarlo y conseguir un anillo que con solo verlo supiera que era para ti. ―susurró solo para mí y sin pensarlo lo rodee con mis brazos colgándome de su cuello completamente emocionada.

―Gracias, es precioso. ―exclamé sonriente contra su pecho.

Los días siguientes me fue imposible quitarme mis nuevos anillos, a diferencia de los que tenía desde la boda, estos me llenaban de alegría al verlos, incluso si no eran una prueba de amor, para mí eran lo más cercano que tenía.

Para cuando llego el día para irme a la Universidad estaba tan confundida que tuve que rogarle a Edward que no me llevara él mismo, porque sabía que me costaría la vida despedirme y verlo irse, prefería ir con Florence y evitarme más despedidas allá.

Liz estaba en la cocina ocultando sus lágrimas cortando cebollas para chili, según ella lo hacía para alegrarle un poco el humor a Edward después de mi partida, también me había despedido de todos los chicos del rancho, no tenía idea como haría para no extrañar a todas esas personas, finalmente nos quedamos solo nosotros frente a la puerta de la casa, mientras Jasper y Emmett se llevaban mis maletas al auto de Florence.

―Prométeme que me llamaras si algo pasa, lo que sea, estaré ahí antes de que te des cuenta. ―sonreí sin alegría y me acerqué a él para rodearlo con mis brazos, debía irme antes de que fuera más doloroso, debía poner distancia entre nosotros porque ese hombre se me había colado hasta los huesos y si me quedaba un segundo más a su lado, jamás podría irme. ―Voy a echarte de menos, encanto. ―susurró abrazándome con dulzura.

―Debo irme. ―murmuré contra su cuello, él suspiró pesadamente y dejo un beso en mi frente soltándome lentamente. ―También voy a extrañarte, Edward. ―susurré antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Baje los escalones del pórtico negándome a mirar atrás, era imposible vivir con alguien por tanto tiempo y no encariñarse a las pequeñas cosas, extrañaría nuestras conversaciones en la penumbra de la noche, las tardes en que cabalgamos contra el viento, los abrazos maternales de Liz cuando todo se volvía demasiado, echaría de menos a los chicos que parecían niños jugando en el rancho.

Sin darme cuenta, había dejado la mitad de mi corazón en ese rancho y sin que ellos lo supieran, se lo quedarían para siempre, porque jamás regresaría a recuperarlo. Porque aun cuando les había prometido pasar las vacaciones en el pueblo, sabía que no soportaría regresar.

La siguiente vez que viera a Edward Cullen, sería para firmar un divorcio y eso me partía el corazón, pero a veces el amor no era suficiente y era parte de lo que me quedaba por aprender.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	11. Me ahogo de amor por ti

_**Bella POV**_

Los días lejos del rancho se me hicieron eternos, la primera semana en que únicamente me dedique a llenar papeleo e instalarme en mi cuarto, varias veces me vi tentada a llamar a Elizabeth solo para quitarme la necesidad de ponerme al día sobre lo que sea que había cambiado en casa, pero cada que marcaba el número del rancho colgaba de inmediato, sabía que sería difícil separarme de todo lo que conocía y por ello me negaba a hablar con ellos, si no comenzaba a poner barreras con el tiempo todo se haría más complicado.

La única persona con quien mantenía contacto era Florence y era ella quien tenía mi nuevo número de teléfono, sabía que era cruel cerrar las puertas para todo el mundo, pero también era consciente de que era lo mejor para mí, al menos eso pensé las primeras semanas de clases.

Después de un mes en una ciudad desconocida, trabajando en un restaurante medio turno y enfocándome únicamente en amar una carrera que hasta hacia no mucho me producía repulsión, comencé a sentirme nostálgica, extrañaba mi casa, echaba de menos el pueblo y las personas que vivían en él, incluso me sentía afligida solo de pensar en Edward.

La verdad era que no me gustaba la carrera, me estaba esforzando en ser la mejor de mi clase para así acceder a una beca, pero ni así había conseguido sentir algo de pasión por continuar con ella, en una de las materias nos habían mostrado un video de una cirugía a corazón abierto, según explicó el maestro era para que empezáramos a familiarizarnos con el mundo de la medicina, después de cuarenta minutos observando la sangre y los órganos de un desconocido, terminé vomitando en el baño del edificio donde vivía.

Florence sabía que estaba teniendo dudas, pero también le había explicado que no iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, me había gastado todos mis ahorros en esto y no podía perder todo ese dinero solo porque estaba sintiéndome abrumada.

Dos meses de clases después, Florence me informó que Edward se había pasado por su tienda preguntando si sabía algo de mí, ella mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero me advirtió que si Edward regresaba no dudaría en darle mi número para que fuera yo misma quien le pidiera que dejara de llamar.

No conocía a muchas personas, apenas hablaba con mi compañera de cuarto porque nuestros horarios no coincidían en absoluto y el único momento del día en que nos veíamos era la noche, cuando ambas caímos dormidas de inmediato, en mis clases la mayoría de las personas eran mayores que yo y no se veían muy interesados de hacer amistad con una chiquilla de mi edad, y en el trabajo no tenía tiempo de socializar cuando corría entre las mesas para entregar la comida de los clientes, hablaba en ocasiones con Rose y Alice por videollamada o por teléfono, pero eran conversaciones cortas pues apenas podía permanecer despierta a esas horas de la noche.

Para el descanso de primavera mi energía empezó a desbaratarse, mis pies dolían de correr todo el tiempo de un lugar a otro, odiaba sentirme sola todo el tiempo y detestaba la carrera que había elegido, mi compañera de cuarto se despidió apenas entregaron los resultados de los exámenes, así como la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, todos iban a pasar las vacaciones en casa, no iba a admitirlo, pero quería seguir su ejemplo y darme una vuelta por el rancho.

Al no tener que estudiar desde muy temprano y verme libre de tiempo, me la pasaba fantaseando con el regreso a casa, me permitía soñar con Edward una y otra vez, quería creer que él me estaba extrañando también y que al verme llegar me recibiría con sus brazos abiertos.

Pero por las noches, cuando caía rendida en esa descolorida habitación, lo único que era capaz de soñar eran terribles pesadillas, horribles sueños en los que solo podía ver a Edward en una camilla de hospital, siempre intentaba entrar a la habitación desesperada por cerciorarme de que estaba bien, pero la puerta siempre estaba cerrada y los doctores adentro parecían no escuchar mis gritos, él nunca abría los ojos, ni era consciente de que yo estaba ahí y de alguna forma eso me causaba más desesperación, despertaba llena de miedo y ansiedad, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y sintiendo las manos temblorosas aún. Tras repetir el mismo sueño tres noches en una semana no pude resistirlo más y marque el número del rancho en mitad de la madrugada, sabía que a esas horas la única persona que podría contestarme era él y quizás era una de las razones por las que lo hice, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me tranquilizaría lo suficiente para poder dormir de nuevo. El teléfono sonó cinco veces, estaba sentada en mi cama envuelta en una sábana y sosteniendo una almohada sobre mis piernas, para el sexto timbre temí que nadie fuera a contestar y entonces escuche su voz de nuevo.

―Bueno. ―solté el aire contenido en mi pecho y mi cuerpo se relajó, estaba bien, por su voz probablemente estaría durmiendo y lo había despertado, pero estaba bien. ― ¿Hola? ―no había pensado en que le diría y por mucho que deseará hablar con él, me obligué a colgar el teléfono.

Algo me decía que, si Edward Cullen se enteraba de lo infeliz que era en esa maldita escuela, encontraría la forma de regresarme a casa y no podía permitirlo.

Dos semanas después la pesadilla regresó y aun cuando me negaba a llamar de nuevo, tras cuatro días sin dormir no encontré otra solución, marque el número del rancho cerca de las dos de la mañana de un viernes y tras una larga espera escuche un bostezo al otro lado de la línea.

―Hola. ―podía imaginarlo parado en la cocina con su pijama demasiado formal para él y con el ceño fruncido porque le había despertado. ― ¿Hola? ―su voz fue algo más seria en esta ocasión y después de tanto tiempo quise decirle que era yo, pero mi voz no salía, temía que al abrir la boca saldría todo lo que me negaba a contarle y terminaría llorando porque quería regresar a casa.

― ¿Quién es? ―una suave voz femenina me helo la sangre y lo escuche bufar al teléfono.

―No lo sé, vuelve a la cama. ―murmuró y el corazón se me cayó al piso.

¿Estaba con alguien?

Como podía estar con otra mujer cuando yo aún era incapaz de olvidarlo. Quise gritarle quien era y lo mucho que lo odiaba por haber metido a otra mujer al rancho en cuanto me fui, pero de nuevo, solo colgué el teléfono.

Me prometí no volver a llamarlo, incluso fui con la doctora de la Universidad para que me recetara pastillas para dormir, si él podía olvidarme tan fácilmente, yo haría lo mismo. Pedí que me dieran doble turno en el trabajo durante las semanas que me quedaban de vacaciones y por suerte una de las chicas había pedido esas mismas semanas para hacer un viaje con su familia. Apenas tenía tiempo de llamar a Florence una vez por semana, pero esos días había estado tan cansada al llegar a mi habitación que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo y al tomarme la pastilla para dormir perdí totalmente la consciencia.

No sé qué hora era cuando el teléfono me despertó, mi celular estaba tirado en el piso vibrando desesperado con la pantalla brillando con el nombre de Florence en ella, la penumbra del sueño me tenía confundida, sabía que debería contestar, pero me costó más de lo que debería realizar esa simple acción.

Cuando finalmente logré tomar el teléfono y despejar la mente habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos de que había abierto los ojos, el aparato brillo de nuevo en mis manos y con movimientos torpes acepte la llamada.

― ¿Hola? ―mi voz se escuchó más rasposa de lo habitual y me pase los dedos por el cabello quitándomelo del rostro.

― ¡Isabella! Dios mío, llevo toda la noche tratando de contactarte. ―la voz apresurada de Florence me confundía aún más y quise decirle que lamentaba no haberla llamado antes, pero con lo que me estaba costando poner atención a lo que ella decía, ni siquiera pude armar una frase completa. ― ¿Isabella?

―Sí. ―murmuré agitando la cabeza para evitar quedarme dormida de nuevo.

―Niña tienes que volver al pueblo lo antes posible. ―fruncí el ceño.

―Es de noche. ―murmuré al darme cuenta que la habitación seguía a oscuras.

―Lo sé, pero Elizabeth me ha avisado hasta ahora y no he podido contactarte en horas. ― ¿Elizabeth?

― ¿Liz quiere que vuelva de noche? ―Florence bufo estresada.

― ¿Has estado bebiendo, Isabella? ―negué en mitad de mi cuarto como si ella pudiera verme.

―Tome una pastilla para dormir. ―murmuré aclarando un poco mis pensamientos.

―Ay niña, pues tomate una bebida energizante porque tienes que volver ahora mismo al pueblo. ―exclamó agitada. ―Edward ha tenido un accidente en el rancho, no tenemos mucha información, Elizabeth dijo algo de un caballo, pero desde que entro a cuidados intensivos no tenemos información, las enfermeras dicen que no le dirán nada a nadie que no sea su familiar. ―comprender todo lo que estaba diciéndome me costó más de lo que hubiera querido y cuando mi cuerpo proceso lo que estaba ocurriendo sentí como si acabaran de golpearme en el estómago. ―Intentamos explicarles que sus padres murieron hace tiempo, pero nos han dicho que no se referían a sus padres, sino a su esposa. Y esa eres tú.

Antes de que ella terminaría de hablar, yo ya estaba buscando mi ropa para vestirme, colgué sin preocuparme en escuchar lo demás que tuviera para decir, necesitaba enfocar toda mi atención en regresar al pueblo y no podría hacerlo si seguía al teléfono, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera y una sudadera encima, me metí los tenis que usaba para trabajar y recogí la pequeña mochila que usaba como bolso, metí mi celular en ella y salí corriendo del campus.

En mitad del camino intente recordar si conocía alguna estación de autobuses, no podría pagar un boleto de avión ni, aunque lo intentara y mi única otra opción era tomar un taxi que estuviera dispuesto a llevarme hasta el otro lado del estado, me sentí inútil porque mi mente seguía yendo más lento de lo que necesitaba y mi desesperación no estaba ayudando tampoco, detuve un taxi y le pedí me llevara a la estación de autobuses más cercana.

Tuve que esperar casi media hora para que el autobús saliera rumbo a Covington y luego fueron cuatro largas horas de viaje en las que finalmente la pastilla perdió efecto y todo mi cuerpo despertó llenándose de ansiedad conforme pasaba el tiempo, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y por suerte iba sentada sola al final del camión, sino tendría que lidiar con preguntas de extraños sobre mi estado.

Tome un taxi apenas llegué al condado para que me llevara al hospital de Andalusia, solo había un lugar al que podría haber llevado a Edward y necesitaba llegar ahí ya, para ese punto eran casi las nueve de la mañana y el sol finalmente había salido, le pague al hombre del taxi y baje corriendo hasta llegar a la estación de enfermeras.

―Buenos días, necesito información de un paciente. ―murmuré con voz patosa y tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar de nuevo. ―Su nombre es Edward Cullen.

― ¿Es usted familiar del paciente? ―respondió una enfermera de cabello negro y ojos azules, con un tono completamente profesional.

―Soy su esposa. ―ella asintió y me pidió una identificación para comprobar mi nombre, después de unos cinco minutos me entrego una tarjeta para poder pasar a verlo.

―Ahora mismo el señor Cullen está en cuidados intensivos, así que no puede pasar a verlo aún. Pero cuanto el doctor lo autorice nosotros le avisaremos. ―sentí que se me caía el cielo, necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien.

― ¿Puede usted darme información de su estado? Me ha tomado horas llegar y no sé nada de él. ―exclamé ansiosa, ella me miró comprensiva y asintió, saco los papeles de Edward y me miró calmada.

―Su esposo se cayó de un caballo, según los primeros informes se lastimo un par de costillas y se golpeó la cabeza, que es la razón por la que está en cuidados intensivos. ―asentí nerviosa aún. ―Tranquila, al parecer el paciente está estable así que no debería preocuparse. ―asentí de nuevo, pero fui incapaz de tranquilizarme.

― ¡Isabella! ―me giré sorprendida y me encontré con Elizabeth, Florence y Jasper en mitad del pasillo. Suspiré dejando que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo y me acerqué a ellos con pasos lento, Liz fue la primera en abrazarme en cuanto noto mi estado. ―Tranquila, cariño, él va a estar bien, no es la primera vez que se cae del caballo.

―Se golpeo la cabeza, he visto cosas horribles en la escuela de personas que se golpean la cabeza. ―exclamé entre lágrimas. ― ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Cuál de sus caballos querría tirarlo? ―añadí desesperada, Jasper suspiró pesadamente cuando Liz me soltó para que pudiera explicarme lo que había sucedido.

―Intento sacar a Eclipse a dar una vuelta, porque lleva ya unos meses sin querer salir de las caballerizas y Eclipse perdió la paciencia, comenzó a lanzar patadas y Edward intentó calmarlo, pero no lo logró y Eclipse lo lanzo a la orilla del río, cayo entre las rocas y el caballo salió corriendo de regreso a su lugar. ―solo de imaginarme a Edward lastimado las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza. ―Y cuando le avisamos a Elizabeth para que llamaran a una ambulancia, esa maldita mu… ―Elizabeth lo golpeo en las costillas para detenerlo.

―La pobre ya está muy mal para que le cuentes más detalles. ―exclamó con seriedad y Jasper la miró confundido, pero asintió. ― ¿Qué te han dicho las enfermeras, cariño?

―No mucho, dicen que se lastimo las costillas, pero que no sabremos más hasta que el doctor no salga a hablar con nosotros. ―susurré con un nudo en la garganta. ― ¿Qué voy a hacer si algo le pasa? ―murmuré sin saber a quién debía aferrarme.

Sabía que esas personas se quedarían conmigo sin importar nada, pero tras perder a Charlie, Edward se había vuelto mi puerto seguro, era a quien quería correr si las cosas se ponían difíciles y me estaba costando la vida estar lejos de casa, convenciéndome de que podía dejar de amarlo si lo intentaba, pero ahora ante la perspectiva de perderlo a él también no sabía que pasaría conmigo.

No era lo mismo estar al otro lado del estado sabiendo que él estaba bien en casa, que imaginarme una vida en la que no volvería a verlo.

―Edward es fuerte, Isabella. ―murmuró Jasper tomando mi mano con delicadeza. ―Y no se iría sabiendo que tú le necesitas.

― ¿Y si no lo sabe? ―Jasper no tuvo una respuesta y por el rostro de Florence y Elizabeth supe que ellas tampoco, ninguno estaba seguro de que pasaría con Edward y yo no dejaba de pensar en ese maldito sueño que me había perseguido durante meses.

―Familiares de Edward Cullen. ―levanté la mirada hasta el doctor que nos llamaba y me acerqué ansiosa por escuchar que él había despertado, pero apenas el doctor me miró supe que esto no era para darnos buenas noticias.

―Soy su esposa. ―susurré limpiándome las mejillas.

―Pase conmigo. ―sentí una corriente eléctrica correr por todo mi cuerpo, no quería entrar sola.

― ¿Él está bien? ―el hombre suspiró y observo a las personas detrás de mí.

―Ha salido de cuidados intensivos, pero aún está inconsciente. ―murmuró con voz reconfortante. ―Por ahora solo puede entrar una persona a verlo. ―asentí y me gire a ver a las personas detrás de mí, a pesar de notarse preocupados asintieron al comprender que era yo quien entraría a verlo.

El doctor me explicó que su mayor preocupación era que siguiera dormido después de tanto tiempo, pero que habían realizado los exámenes necesarios para descartar fracturas craneales y algún hematoma, así que por ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que Edward despertara para descartar lesiones a largo plazo, como pérdida de memoria temporal o amnesia.

Entre a la habitación sintiéndome parte de esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo, las paredes eran azules y las cortinas blancas, en medio de la habitación se encontraba él, en una camilla que lo hacía verse enorme, tenía unos cuantos raspones en el rostro y los brazos, le habían vendado el pecho y por suerte solo estaba conectado a un monitor, nada de respiración artificial como en mis sueños.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para tocar su rostro con la punta de los dedos, odiaba verlo así, esta no era la manera en que quería volver a verlo, hubiera preferido mil veces que nos encontráramos en un despecho para firmar el maldito divorcio que tener que verlo en esas condiciones.

―Necesito que despiertes. ―susurré ahora más calmada con lo que el doctor me había dicho, al menos sabíamos que no corría peligro de muerte y por ahora eso era suficiente. ― ¡Maldita sea, Edward! No tenías derecho a hacerme esto ¿sabes el montón de cosas que me he imaginado de camino aquí? ―exclamé frustrada, quizás solo quería evitar que las lágrimas regresaran.

Él no despertó.

Me permitieron quedarme con él el resto del día, el doctor decía que quizás le haría bien que le hablara tanto como pudiera, así que salí de la habitación solo para explicarles a todos que me quedaría con él, que podían irse y yo los llamaría si ocurría algún cambio, Liz fue la más difícil de convencer, pero finalmente acepto que Jasper las llevara a ambas a casa.

Compre algo de comer en las máquinas expendedoras y me mantuve al lado de Edward el resto de la tarde, le hablaba sobre mis clases en la universidad y mi trabajo del cual probablemente me despedirían sino volvía pronto, cerca de las diez de la noche decidí ir a buscar un café, pero estaba cansada y terminé perdida entre los pasillos, era tarde así que no había mucho personal alrededor para preguntar por dónde regresar, terminé frente al área de cuneros.

La sala era bonita, tenía colores pasteles en las paredes y los pequeños cuneros tenían apenas unos cuantos bebés en ellos, las luces estaban casi apagadas para que los pequeños durmieran plácidamente, en realidad era una imagen enternecedora, solo había un pequeño despierto, movía sus ojitos curioso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

―Es un encanto ¿verdad? ―di un pequeño salto de sorpresa y una mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa maternal me dedico una mirada dulcificada. ―Lo siento, no quería asustarla.

―Está bien, estaba distraída. ―susurré y volví la mirada a los cuneros, le pequeño intentaba llevarse las manos a la boca, pero las tenía cubiertas por pequeños guantes. ― ¿No debería estar durmiendo? ―murmuré curiosa.

―Debería, pero creo que con todo lo que han pasado sus padres el día de hoy, es probable que su madre le haya pasado sus preocupaciones cuando lo alimento. ―fruncí el ceño confundida y miré a la mujer con seriedad.

― ¿Qué le ha pasado a sus padres? ―pregunté sin esperar que la mujer me diera una respuesta, llevaba el uniforme de las enfermeras y según tenía entendido había un código de ética y no podías contarle a todo el mundo lo que ocurría con los pacientes.

―Su padre se ha caído de un caballo ayer por la tarde y del susto su madre entro en labor cuando venían para el hospital. ―explicó sin importarle un comino quien era yo y quien era ella, fruncí el ceño aún más al comprender la situación. ―Su padre no ha despertado y su madre está furiosa porque no la dejan verlo.

― ¿Puedo saber el nombre de su padre? ―murmuré con un toque de pánico en mi voz.

―Seguro le conoces, es dueño del rancho más grande del pueblo. Edward Cullen. ―se me agito el corazón solo de escuchar esa respuesta.

―Es imposible. ―respondí de inmediato. ―Edward no puede ser el padre de ese bebé.

―Claro que lo es, puedes ver en su pulsera que lleva su apellido. ―no quise verla, me negaba a creer tal tontería.

―Es imposible, porque Edward es mi esposo y ese niño no es su hijo. ―sentencie ganándome una mirada apenada de parte de la señora entrometida, me di la vuelta y regresé por donde había venido.

Esa mujer debía haber perdido la cabeza, Edward no podía tener hijos, si me había ido tan solo seis meses, era imposible que hubiera embarazado a una mujer en ese tiempo y esa mujer hubiera dado a luz un niño tan grande, seguramente la enfermera estaba confundida.

Entre al cuarto de Edward sintiéndome cansada, había olvidado mis pastillas en la Universidad y dudaba que quisieran darme unas aquí, así que tome asiento en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándolo dormir, pero en un momento de la noche logré quedarme dormida porque desperté cuando el sol me golpeo en el rostro.

No quería irme de ahí, necesitaba quedarme a su lado por si despertaba, pero mi vientre sonaba por la falta de alimento y de verdad quería tomar un baño. Mi celular sonó un par de veces y conteste poniéndome de pie.

―Hola. ―murmuré bostezando pesadamente.

―Bella, estoy en la sala de espera ¿podrías venir? ―fruncí el ceño y me quite el aparato de la oreja para revisar quien era la persona que llamaba, era Jasper, esperaba que Liz fuera la primera en regresar, pero quizás Jazz al haber visto todo lo sucedido estaba preocupado.

Baje hasta la sala de espera y me encontré con Jasper quien llevaba un café para mí, sonreí a medias tomándolo en cuanto me lo ofreció.

―Gracias. Pero debo regresar con Ed…

―De eso quería hablarte, le expliqué al doctor que habías llegado de viaje y que necesitabas descansar, así que va a dejarme entrar a cuidarlo un rato mientras tú vas a comer algo y a dormir unas horas en la casa. ―levanté una ceja incrédula y él suspiró. ―Edward no me dejara tranquilo si se entera que te deje pasar hambre. ―solté un suspiró de cansancio. ―Anda Liz está en la casa, seguro te prepara algo rico.

― ¿Me llamaras si despierta? ―Jasper asintió y aun cuando deseaba quedarme, tuve que aceptar que no estaba en mi mejor estado en ese momento.

Regrese al rancho sintiéndome una extraña, era como revivir la mañana en que llegué a vivir aquí, entre a la casa con el cuerpo pesado y las manos temblorosas, escuche a Liz en la cocina, pero ella ni siquiera noto que estaba ahí, el lugar estaba idéntico a el día en que me fui.

Decidí subir a darme un baño antes de hablar con Liz, así que subí a la que solía ser mi recamara y busque en el armario con la esperanza de que hubiera algo de ropa olvidada, conseguí un pantalón y una camiseta blanca dobladas en un cajón, en mi baño no había jabón, así que tome mis cosas y fui hasta la habitación de Edward, su aroma me envolvió entera y sentí una cálida sensación recorrerme entera, lo había extrañado.

Tome una ducha rápida y deje mi ropa sucia en el canasto, seque mi cabello con una toalla que había encontrado entre sus cosas, me pase el cepillo y deje todo en su lugar antes de bajar en busca de Liz.

―Hola. ―murmuré en el umbral de la puerta, después del baño me sentía más tranquila y relajada.

―Oh cariño, estaba por salir rumbo al hospital para llevarte algo de comer. ―sonreí al ver la comida que había empacado.

―Podemos ir juntas. ―susurré pensando que podría comer allá, la ansiedad estaba volviendo poco a poco y si Edward despertaba quería estar ahí. ―Solo subiré por mi bolso y mi chamarra. ―Elizabeth asintió y me apresure a subir en busca de mis cosas, me teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo tome abriendo la puerta de lo que creía era mi habitación. ― ¿Hola? ―levanté la mirada buscando mi bolsa y me quede petrificada.

―Bella, el doctor me pidió que te llamara, necesitas venir ahora mismo.

Una cuna blanca en mitad de la habitación, paredes decoradas con animales, una mecedora en la esquina de la recamara y un enorme oso blanco en la otra esquina. Era el cuarto de un bebé.

_Su padre es dueño del rancho más gran del pueblo._

― ¿Bella?

El teléfono se resbalo de mis manos y sentí mi respiración cortarse.

―Bella ¿estás lis…? Oh no. ―la voz de Liz se escuchaba tan lejos y apenas fui consciente de que intentaba sacarme del cuarto.

―Es un cuarto de bebé. ―susurré murmuré señalando la puerta. ― ¿Por qué hay un cuarto de bebé aquí?

―No es lo que parece…

― ¡¿No es?! ¡Acaso creen que soy estúpida! ¡Es maldito cuarto de un bebé! ¿Por qué hay un cuarto de bebé aquí, Elizabeth? ―exclamé desesperada, ella bajo la mirada. ― ¿Para quién es el cuarto? ―murmuré con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

―No es lo que parece, tienes que confiar en mí. ―negué dando un paso atrás.

―Una mujer en el hospital dijo que un bebé ahí era hijo de Edward. ―murmuré dolida con sus mentiras, cómo podía ser capaz de mentirme solo para cubrir a Edward. ―Dijo que su madre entro en labor cuando él se cayo del caballo.

―Ese niño no es…

― ¿Quién es la madre, Elizabeth? ―debí saber que ella estaría de su lado, quizás me había tomado cariño en los meses en que viví aquí, pero a él lo conocía desde antes, era como una madre para él, por supuesto que lo protegería.

―Tienes que hablar con él, si pudiera explicártelo yo misma lo haría, pero el único que tiene las respuestas que necesitas es él. ―murmuró intentando tomar mi mano, pero la aparte de inmediato.

―Dudo que no sepas quien es la madre. ―me miró avergonzada y deje derramar las primeras lágrimas. ―Solo dímelo.

―Katherine. ―cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Era una estúpida al haber vuelto, él no me necesitaba aquí, yo no tenía un maldito lugar en esa casa.

―Debo irme.

―Bella, por favor, espera a que Edward despierte, te prometo que te explicará todo. ―exclamó siguiéndome por las escaleras.

― ¿Qué podría explicarme? Se acostó con ella y resulto embarazada ¿qué más podría decirme? ―exclamé sin detenerme a mirarla, no podía dejar que él siguiera haciéndome daño, iba a conseguir el maldito divorcio en cuanto llegara a la Universidad.

―Bella, eres el único familiar de Edward, si te vas y algo pasa ninguno de nosotros podrá hacer algo. ―fue un golpe bajo y en cuanto me encontré con su mirada supe que ella también lo sabía.

―Me hicieron venir aquí, aunque sabían que él estaba con esa mujer y que acababan de tener un bebé juntos, sin importarles en lo absoluto como esto me afectaría a mí. ―murmuré dolida. ―Te juro Elizabeth que en cuanto ese maldito hombre despierte me iré de este jodido pueblo y me asegurare de que nadie de ustedes pueda volver a contactarme. ―me miró con los ojos tristes, pero no me importaba, me giré y salí de la casa sin querer estar cerca de ella de nuevo.

Durante todo el camino rumbo al hospital no pude detener las lágrimas, cada que dejaba que mi corazón se preocupara por él, terminaba herida por su causa y estaba harta, sino encontraba la manera de sacármelo del pecho seguiría llorando el resto de mis días.

Apenas llegué a la estación de enfermeras, Jasper me intercepto sin permitirme hablar con la mujer en la recepción.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―murmuré consternada.

―Edward despertó, el doctor está con él ahora y se le ha salido decirle que estás aquí. ―fruncí el ceño sin comprender su preocupación, era bastante obvio que Edward se enteraría que había venido.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? ―soltó su agarré de mi brazo y suspiró pesadamente.

―Elizabeth me ha llamado, dijo que ya lo sabes. ―así que era eso, no quería que me enterara de su asqueroso secreto. ―Sé que todo se ve muy mal, pero te puedo asegurar que ese niño no es hijo de Edward. ―fruncí el ceño observándolo fijamente.

―Puedes dejar de defenderlo, me quedaré hasta que salga del hospital. ―susurré abrazándome a mí misma, había dejado mi chaqueta en el rancho y ahora tenía frío.

―No lo estoy defendiendo, créeme que si ese niño fuera suyo yo habría sido el primero en negarme a que te hicieran venir aquí. ―tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero justo en ese momento el doctor salió a buscarnos.

―Señora Cullen, su esposo quiere verla, pero antes quisiera explicarle algunas cosas. ―asentí siguiéndolo nuevamente por ese pasillo y dejando a Jasper en la sala de espera. ―El señor Cullen necesitara estar en cama por un tiempo, no puede retomar sus actividades cotidianas por al menos unas cuantas semanas, ya que deberá descansar tanto física como mentalmente, eso incluye evitar conversaciones que podrían exaltarlo. ―suspiré frustrada.

―Le informaré a las personas del rancho para que tengan cuidado. ―murmuré frente a la puerta. ― ¿Algo más?

―La enfermera le traerá la dieta especial que necesitara en cuanto le demos el alta, mientras tanto le traerán algo de la cocina del hospital. ―asentí una vez más y después de despedirme del médico, entré a la habitación.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron apenas di un paso dentro y aun cuando quería odiarle, mi corazón se agito ansioso de verlo, sus profundos ojos verdes y su cabello alborotado me cortaron la respiración, un impulso que luchaba por controlar me empujaba a lanzarme contra su pecho y lloriquear como una niña asustada.

Le había echado tanto de menos, extrañaba su ceño fruncido mientras leía el periódico, su mirada curiosa cuando le hablaba de mi vida entera, su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras montábamos al atardecer…

Extrañaba al hombre que creía que era, al que le había entregado mi corazón en bandeja de plata confiada de que lo cuidaría.

Y quizás era eso lo que más miedo me daba de estar a solas con él, que al ver sus ojos solo era capaz de ver al hombre que amaba y no al hombre que me había lastimado.

―Creí que no volvería a verte. ―murmuró con la garganta rasposa y mirándome detenidamente.

―Lo mismo digo. ―susurré temerosa de acercarme.

Un largo silencio se produjo entre nosotros, tiempo en el que intentaba recodarme que ese hombre no era de confianza, que no debía mostrarle cuanto me importaba porque él lo usaría en mi contra, pero en cambio terminé anhelante de sus manos firmes sosteniéndome contra su pecho.

¿Cómo podía no amarme cuando yo le amaba tanto?

― ¿La viste? ―susurró logrando que le mirara de nuevo, tuve que recordarme las indicaciones del doctor para no romperme ahí mismo.

― ¿A quién? ―murmuré soltando la puerta y acercándome a su lado, él no podía discutir en ese momento y yo terminaría tomando un autobús de regreso a la Universidad si continuábamos por ese camino.

Acomode el dobles de sus sabanas tratando de mantenerme ocupada para no mirarlo a los ojos, él atrapo una de mis manos con la suya, deteniendo mis movimientos.

―No sabes mentir, encanto. ―tragué en seco y observe su firme agarre en mi muñeca.

―No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ―me solté de su agarré y terminé con las sabanas, me estiré lo suficiente para tomar su almohada y él se levantó solo unos milímetros para dejarme acomodarla.

―No es mi hijo. ―murmuró buscando mi mirada con intensidad, suspiré conteniendo el dolor en mi pecho, no podía confiar en él de nuevo. Sus manos buscaron las mías y no pude contener el sollozo que salió del fondo de mi pecho.

Había estado tan preocupada y le había extrañado tanto.

¿Cómo él podía seguir su vida sin mí? ¿Cómo podía no extrañarme?

Sin importarme que la persona que me consolaba era la misma que me estaba lastimando, me deje envolver por sus brazos, sintiéndome cálida y protegida, era lo que había querido desde hacia meses, pero no podía tenerlo, porque incluso ahora todo era una mentira.

―Tranquila. ―susurró dejando un beso en mi sien y soltando un ligero quejido de dolor, intente apartarme al recordar que tenía las costillas lastimadas, pero él me lo impidió.

―No vamos a hacer esto ahora, tú no puedes tener discusiones ahora mismo y yo no soportaría otra mentira. ―murmuré contra su pecho, él se tensó entero.

―No estoy mintiendo. ―sentenció con dureza. ―Si no te hubieras esforzado tanto en sacarme de tu vida, sabrías lo que estaba pasando en casa. ―fruncí el ceño y esta vez logré zafarme de su agarré, limpiándome las mejillas rápidamente.

―De no haberte sacado de mi vida me habría quedado a ver como cuidabas el embarazo de la mujer con la que me fuiste infiel. ―murmuré resentida.

―Yo no he cuidado el embarazo de nadie, le permití quedarse en el rancho porque sus padres la echaron y no tiene donde caerse muerta. ―exclamó soltando un gemido al final al intentar acomodarse en la cama.

―Oh Edward, no sabía que eras tan buen samaritano. ―murmuré sarcástica y me gané una mirada reprobatoria de su parte. ― ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que están juntos?

―Porque no lo estamos, si ese niño fuera mío y toda esa historia que te has montado en la cabeza fuera real, no me habría pasado cada maldito día por casa de Florence rogándole que me diera tu maldito número, ni me habría preocupado en mantener vivo a ese caballo traicionero que conseguiste poner de tu lado y mucho menos me habría pasado cada jodida noche en el bar de los Black bebiendo para olvidarte. ―me crucé de brazos negándome a creer en sus palabras. ―Si crees que eres la única que ha estado sufriendo aquí, estás en un error, encanto. ―añadió clavando su mirada en la mía.

―Debiste sufrir mucho con esa mujer metida en tu casa mientras armaban juntos el cuarto de su hijo. ―murmuré dejándole en claro que lo sabía todo, no podía embaucarme con sus mentiras de nuevo.

―No vas a creerme sin importar lo que diga ¿no? ―murmuró con el ceño fruncido y me negué a darle una respuesta, ya estaba harta de este juego en el que yo era la única sin saber las respuestas. ―Entonces pregúntale a alguien en quien sí confías. ―fruncí el ceño confundida. ―Tu amigo del bar, él sabe toda la verdad.

―No voy a preguntarle a nadie, me quedaré contigo hasta que salgas del maldito hospital y entonces volveré a la universidad. ―sentencie con firmeza.

― ¿Vas a irte de nuevo? ―exclamó mirándome dolido, parpadee sorprendida por la fuerza con la que levanto la voz y asentí sin dudar. ―Entonces vete de una buena vez, no necesito tu lástima, Isabella. ―se llevo las manos a las sienes cerrando los ojos, suspiré frustrada, era precisamente lo que el doctor me había pedido que no hiciera.

―Se supone que no te alteres. ―murmuré acercándome de nuevo para acomodar sus almohadas, pero él tomo mis manos en el proceso.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Isabella. ―murmuró fulminándome con la mirada. ―Si estás aquí solo por un maldito sentimiento de responsabilidad, puedes ahorrártelo, soy un hombre adulto, puedo cuidarme solo. No necesito una chiquilla jugando a la enfermera metida en mi casa. ―sus palabras fueron duras y aun cuando quería que no me afectaran, dolieron. ―Si quisiera los cuidados de alguien serían los de la mujer que me dijo que me amaba, porque Dios sabe que la he echado de menos, pero ya que prefieres un maldito lugar que odias a quedarte a mi lado, supongo que no eres esa mujer. Así que solo vete. ―soltó mis manos y durante un largo rato nos miramos sin decir nada.

Salí de su habitación furiosa con la forma en que me había tratado, era él quien nos había separado, no yo, él había cometido todos los errores, él me había rechazado cuando yo le amaba tanto, era él quien había hecho todo mal, no podía hacerme sentir culpable ahora.

Sin un rumbo fijo camine por el pueblo consciente de que se hacía tarde, había dejado mis cosas en el rancho y no podía volver ahí, tampoco podía regresar al hospital después de la pelea que habíamos tenido y no tenía ganas de ver a Florence cuando probablemente ella también sabía sobre el embarazo de esa mujer.

Sin darme cuenta terminé frente al bar de Harry, quizás sí quería respuestas.

Entre al local que apenas comenzaba a llenarse por la hora, las chicas que me reconocieron me dedicaron sonrisas sinceras antes de seguir con sus mesas, me acerqué a la barra y para mi suerte ahí estaba Jacob Black sirviendo.

―Jake. ―se giró buscando quien lo llamaba y cuando me diviso sentada al otro lado de la barra, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

―Isabella Swan, tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. ―exclamó entregándole una cerveza a un hombre y acercándose a mi lado, tomé asiento frente a la barra. ―No me digas que has venido a pedir trabajo, porque debo decirte que la tendrás difícil, tu marido ha hablado con Harry para que no te deje regresar, aunque le ruegues. ―fruncí el ceño sorprendida.

― ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso? ―exclamé curiosa.

―Como una semana después de que se casaron, dijo que eras tan terca como una mula y que seguro volverías al bar ahora que Charlie no podía impedírtelo. ―explicó mientras servía una cerveza para mí, la miré con disgusto, la última vez que había bebido me había metido en todo esto.

― ¿Edward viene aquí a menudo? ―pregunté mirándolo curiosa.

―Dejo de venir una temporada, pero los últimos meses ha regresado a su rutina, aunque ahora está más amargado que de costumbre. Hasta Tanya se ha negado a atenderlo. ―exclamó pasándole un trago de whiskey a un joven que se estiraba al otro lado de la barra. ―Harry dice que está deprimido porque su esposa se fue a estudiar lejos. ―añadió guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje solo un poco. ―Aunque honestamente creo que también tiene que ver con que esa mujer este metida en el rancho, no le tiene mucho aprecio. ―murmuró recargándose ligeramente en la barra.

― ¿Sabías sobre esa mujer? ―exclamé mirándolo a los ojos.

― ¿Saberlo? Si he sido yo quien le ha contado todo a tu marido. ―fruncí el ceño por su sonrisa sincera.

― ¿Tú le dijiste que estaba embarazada? ―pregunté embrollada.

―No, él ya sabía esa parte cuando llego al bar. ―exclamó sonriendo con cierta confusión. ―Yo le he dicho que el niño no era suyo.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿No te lo dijo? ―murmuró al notar mi sorpresa. ―Esa mujer vino aquí una noche hace meses, estaba furiosa con ese marido tuyo y después de unas copas se le salió contarme lo que había estado haciendo en tu casa. ―abrí los ojos como platos, esa maldita mujer le había revelado lo que había hecho con Edward. ―Embauco a Edward para que creyera que se habían acostado, pero el pobre idiota estaba tan ebrio que se quedo dormido antes de siquiera cerrar la puerta. ―exclamó burlón, parecía bastante divertido con la situación. ―Debo admitir que me burle de esposo durante unas cuantas semanas, incluso le dije que quizás por eso te habías ido, porque no podía cumplirte en la cama. ―abrí la boca formando una perfecta O y me sonroje tanto que sentí las mejillas calientes.

― ¡Jacob! ―exclamé completamente avergonzada.

―Oh no te enojes, Bella. Le deje tranquilo cuando me di cuenta que en realidad te echaba de menos. ―murmuró aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. ―Y dime, ¿has vuelto para quedarte o solo vas a pasar el resto del verano en el pueblo? ―lo miré aún intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de revelarme.

―No lo sé. ―susurré antes de que una de las meseras le pidiera una jarra de cerveza y tres vasos.

Le pedí a Jake que pidiera un taxi para mí para regresar al rancho, no quería ir al hospital, probablemente Edward y yo terminaríamos peleando de nuevo, necesitaba descansar unas horas y aclarar mis ideas, la casa estaba sola, solo se encontraba uno de los peones cuidando los alrededores, así que entré sin hacer mucho ruido para no llamar su atención.

Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, pero terminé metiéndome al cuarto de Edward, el lugar estaba igual a como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado en realidad, suspiré y sin querer pensarlo dos veces me metí en su cama, su aroma me traía recuerdos gratos, como las noches en que me dejo dormir ahí mientras él intentaba acomodarse en el sofá.

Al despertar el sol estaba sobre mi rostro y se escuchaba movimiento en la casa, era la primera noche que podía dormir de largo sin ayuda de las pastillas en mucho tiempo y me sentía de mejor humor ahora.

Me había quedado dormida con mi ropa puesta y necesitaba darme un baño, necesitaba buscar algo para ponerme antes de ir al hospital, me metí el closet de Edward con la esperanza de encontrar algo lo suficientemente pequeño para mí, encontré una de las camisas que Elizabeth solía prestarme y un pants negro que dudaba él se hubiera comprado.

El pants se veía pequeño, pero temía que se me resbalara entero al caminar, supuse que debería probármelo antes de meterme a la ducha, así que me quite el pantalón que llevaba encima y la camiseta blanca lanzándolo todo al bote de ropa sucia, me metí en la camisa sin problemas, me quedaba grande, pero servía para no ir desnuda por ahí.

Sostuve el pantalón frente a mí unos segundos buscando la etiqueta dentro antes de ponérmelo, cuando sentí un ruido a mis espaldas.

―Creí que ya estarías en un autobús de regreso a tu escuela. ―murmuró un muy serio Edward recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Deje caer el pantalón sorprendida de verlo ahí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital. ―murmuré de pronto consciente de la forma en que estaba vestida.

―Me han dado el alta esta mañana. ―exclamó recorriéndome entera con la mirada y logrando que me sonrojara intensamente. ―No es que me queje, encanto, porque encontrarte en mi closet en lencería y con una de mis camisas era una de mis fantasías, pero ¿cómo has terminado aquí?

―Necesitaba dormir. ―murmuré evadiendo su mirada. ―Y ahora iba a ir al hospital, pero necesitaba darme un baño y no he traído ropa conmigo. ―añadí tratando de explicar mi presencia en su closet. ― ¿Puedes dejarme sola? Saldré en un momento. ―exclamé sintiéndome demasiado desnuda.

―De acuerdo, esperare afuera. ―susurró con una mirada contenida en su rostro, cerró las puertas del closet y solté todo el aire que mantenía en mi interior.

Busque mi pantalón entre la ropa sucia y me lo puse lo más rápido posible, salí del armario con su camisa, mi pantalón, el cabello hecho una maraña y descalza, él estaba recostado en la cama mirándome curioso.

―Iré a darme un baño a mi habitación. ―murmuré intentando salir de ahí rápidamente, pero él me detuvo.

―Espera, necesito ayuda con las almohadas. ―lo miré con una ceja alzada y note una naciente sonrisa en su rostro. ―Me duelen las costillas, Isabella, apenas puedo moverme. ―añadió al darse cuenta que estaba dudando.

―Creí que no necesitabas mi "lástima" ―respondí acercándome a la cama, tome las dos almohadas que estaban del otro lado y él se sentó para dejarme acomodarlas.

―He pensado que me vendrían bien los cuidados de mi esposa. ―murmuró recostándose sobre las almohadas, lo miré sin saber que decir. ―Siéntate aquí. ―susurró palmeando un sitio a su lado, lo hice no muy segura de que hacer.

Con todo lo que acababa de descubrir me sentía fuera de lugar, no sabía donde nos ponía esa información. No podíamos fingir que nada había ocurrido, pero tampoco quería salir corriendo de nuevo.

―Hable con Jacob. ―murmuré queriendo dejar fuera más enredos y mentiras. ―Me ha dicho lo que Katherine hizo. ―tomó mi mano dulcemente. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando te enteraste?

―Lo intente, pero Florence no quiso darme tu número, ni tu dirección. ―murmuró con tono de reproche.

― ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Tú dijiste que no podías amarme y yo te amaba tanto, que, si permitía que siguieras en mi vida, tarde o temprano te habría dicho la verdad y conociéndote te habrías aparecido por el campus para traerme de vuelta. ―exclamé pasándome la mano libre por el cabello.

―Nunca dije que no podía amarte. ―murmuró con el ceño fruncido. ―Dije que me costaba ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por ti. ―susurró tomando mi rostro gentilmente por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. ―Y por supuesto que habría ido a traerte de vuelta. La única razón por la que acepte tu partida fue porque creí que serías feliz allá. ―acarició dulcemente mi mejilla y por un segundo quise olvidar todo lo que pasaba nuestro alrededor, solo quería recostarme a su lado y dejar que el mundo siguiera avanzando. ―No vuelvas a irte.

―Edward…

―Te amo, Isabella. ―su confesión me tomó por sorpresa y cada barrera que había creado comenzó a caerse. ―Odio la vida lejos de ti, no importa a donde vaya cada sitió en el rancho me recuerda tus mejillas sonrojadas, tu mirada apasionada y tus tentadores labios. Cada noche regreso con la esperanza de encontrarte dormida en mi cama, para despertarte con un beso y hacerte el amor de una buena vez. ―su voz se tornó más grave conforme hablaba y yo sentí mi cuerpo entero temblar. ―Extraño sentarnos en el pórtico y hablar de todas esas cosas que te apasionan, incluso extraño que me grites porque te he hecho rabiar. ―lo miré fijamente y él me dedico una sonrisa tan dulce que mi corazón dio un salto emocionado. ―Me estoy ahogando de amor por ti, encanto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	12. Cubito de azúcar

_**Edward POV**_

La pelea con Isabella me había dejado descolocado, no había esperado verla en el hospital cuando abrí los ojos, ni siquiera se me cruzo por la mente que alguien le habría advertido sobre mi estado, pero desde el momento en que el doctor menciono que mi esposa se había pasado la noche en vela cuidando de mí, mi corazón se agito ansioso de ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo.

Había extrañado a mi chiquilla impetuosa, quería verla lo antes posible, las pruebas podían esperar, pero mi pecho no soportaría un segundo más sabiendo que estábamos de nuevo en la misma ciudad, Jasper me prometió llamarla si dejaba que realizaran las pruebas necesarias, acepte a regañadientes y por casi una hora me sometieron a diversos exámenes para comprobar que no tuviera secuelas por el golpe en la cabeza, hasta ahora el único problema era la jaqueca que me asechaba cuando intentaba recordar las horas previas a la caída.

El doctor me explicó que según las tomografías que me habían tomado, no había de que preocuparse, pero aún prefería que pasara la noche en el hospital, no tuve otra opción que aceptarlo, incluso si lo único que quería era irme a casa con Isabella antes de que alguien más le diera una falsa versión de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el rancho con Katherine viviendo ahí.

Necesitaba ser yo quien hablara con ella, porque no soportaría verla marchar de nuevo creyéndome un bastardo, necesitaba a mi esposa de vuelta y algo me decía que todo esto podría arrebatármela fácilmente.

En cuanto su bonito rostro apareció en la habitación y sus intensos ojos chocolate se clavaron en los míos, supe que era muy tarde, ella sabía más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Esa mirada desolada la conocía profundamente, cada maldita noche desde que se fue, esa mirada me persiguió en mis peores pesadillas.

― ¿La viste? ―murmuré sintiendo un gran peso caer sobre mi pecho, no necesitaba una respuesta, sus ojos me gritaron lo que sus labios se negaban a decir.

― ¿A quién? ―respondió intentando sonar desinteresada, pero Isabella no tenía el corazón para mentir, era demasiado pura para ocultar el dolor que la aquejaba.

Se acercó a mi lado lentamente, como estuviera midiendo cada paso que daba, con delicadeza acomodo las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo, sus dedos rozaron mis brazos y sentí mi piel erizarse, me ocultaba su mirada tan fieramente que lograba hacerme perder la paciencia.

Estaba harto de añoran a mi bendita esposa en la soledad de esa maldita casa que se encargo de volver suya, cada pequeño espacio me gritaba que Isabella había estado ahí, desde las flores marchitas sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, hasta la mullida manta que descansaba sobre la silla del pórtico.

Su recuerdo se había vuelto una sensación asfixiante que me atravesaba cada día cuando la casa se me hacía grande y la noche demasiado larga.

Isabella se había apoderado de mi vida entera sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Tome su mano deteniendo sus movimientos y busque su mirada melancólica.

―No sabes mentir, encanto. ―susurré preguntándome si ella me habría echado de menos también.

―No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ―exclamó soltándose de mi agarré y siguiendo con su juego para distraerse, estaba arreglando la cama conmigo dentro.

―No es mi hijo. ―murmuré desesperado.

_Cree en mí, mi amor. _

_No creo sobrevivir si dejaras de amarme. _

Tome sus manos entre las mías y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo su dolor me atravesó el pecho, su tristeza era la mía, sus lágrimas eran mi penar, estaba harto de verla llorar y aún más de saberme el causante de ello.

Sollozos salían del fondo de su garganta y lágrimas mojaban mi bata de hospital, cerré mis brazos entorno a ella, queriendo borrar el dolor y volver a verla brillar, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, mientras más la pegaba a mi pecho, algo más se rompía en el suyo y me destrozaba pensar que ya no soportaba estar conmigo.

―Tranquila. ―susurré dejando un beso en su frente, me estiré solo poco y sentí un dolor punzante que me saco un quejido, ella trato de soltarme, pero no podía dejarla ir ahora.

―No vamos a hacer esto ahora, tú no puedes tener discusiones ahora mismo y yo no soportaría otra mentira. ―murmuró herida.

―No estoy mintiendo. ―pronuncie con seguridad. ―Si no te hubieras esforzado tanto en sacarme de tu vida, sabrías lo que estaba pasando en casa. ―me miró con ceño fruncido y se soltó de mis brazos.

―De no haberte sacado de mi vida me habría quedado a ver como cuidabas el embarazo de la mujer con la que me fuiste infiel. ―su voz estaba cargada de reproche y no podía culparla, todo esto pintaba para mal.

―Yo no he cuidado el embarazo de nadie, le permití quedarse en el rancho porque sus padres la echaron y no tiene donde caerse muerta. ―gruñí frustrado, todos estos meses lo último que me había importado era la estadía de Katherine en el rancho.

Ella había tratado de meterme su embarazo por los ojos, como si mi vida entera hubiera estado anhelante de un hijo y ella pudiera darme la buena nueva, pero había sido una perdida de tiempo, porque su vientre hinchado solo me lograba que imaginara a mi encantadora Isabella cargando un niño nuestro, un bribón que la hiciera despertar en mitad de la noche porque quería tarta.

Con los días Katherine se dio cuenta de lo patética que resultaba su actuación a mi alrededor y desistió, pero sabía bien que a más de una persona le había salido con la historia de que el niño era mío, hubiera puesto más atención a callar los chismes sino hubiera estado hundido en mi propia miseria.

―Oh Edward, no sabía que eras tan buen samaritano. ―la miré molesto, ella estaba furiosa, ninguno estaba en condiciones de llevar una pelea y, sin embargo, ninguno iba a ponerle un alto. ― ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que están juntos?

―Porque no lo estamos, si ese niño fuera mío y toda esa historia que te has montado en la cabeza fuera real, no me habría pasado cada maldito día por casa de Florence rogándole que me diera tu maldito número, ni me habría preocupado en mantener vivo a ese caballo traicionero que conseguiste poner de tu lado y mucho menos me habría pasado cada jodida noche en el bar de los Black bebiendo para olvidarte. ―se cruzó de brazos y sus mejillas ardieron mientras me evitaba la mirada. ―Si crees que eres la única que ha estado sufriendo aquí, estás en un error, encanto. ―concluí atrapando su mirada testaruda y obligándola a mantenérmela de vuelta.

―Debiste sufrir mucho con esa mujer metida en tu casa mientras armaban juntos el cuarto de su hijo. ―fruncí el ceño, no había ningún cuarto de…

_El cuarto de mi hijo._

La miré fijamente y entendí porque estaba tan herida, no era solo que creyera que había tenido un hijo con esa mujer, sino que yo le había añorado, en su mente yo me había olvidado de ella y me había armado una familia junto a la mujer que ella odiaba.

―No vas a creerme sin importar lo que diga ¿no? ―murmuré apesadumbrado. ―Entonces pregúntale a alguien en quien sí confías. ―añadí con voz quedada, necesitaba que alguien intercediera y en ese momento el sobrino de Black era mi única esperanza. ―Tu amigo del bar, él sabe toda la verdad.

―No voy a preguntarle a nadie, me quedaré contigo hasta que salgas del maldito hospital y entonces volveré a la universidad. ―mi pecho se agito y la desesperación asecho mi mente, se iba.

― ¿Vas a irte de nuevo? ―exclamé impotente, ella iba a irse de nuevo, sin darme oportunidad de demostrar mi inocencia, iba a dejarme cuando yo me quemaba de amor por dentro. Cuando lo único que deseaba era que se metiera a la cama conmigo y me regalara uno de sus dulces besos. Iba a dejarme cuando más la necesitaba. ―Entonces vete de una buena vez, no necesito tu lástima, Isabella. ―cerré los ojos pasándome las manos por la cabeza, sentía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con romperse.

―Se supone que no te alteres. ―susurró tratando de tomar mi almohada de nuevo.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Isabella. ―sentencié despechado, si era incapaz de creerme no había nada que pudiera hacer. ―Si piensas estar aquí solo por un maldito sentimiento de responsabilidad, puedes ahorrártelo, soy un hombre adulto, puedo cuidarme solo. No necesito una chiquilla jugando a la enfermera metida en mi casa. ―mis palabras la lastimaron, lo supe apenas terminé de hablar, pero no importaba porque ella me estaba arrancando el corazón sin detenerse a escucharme. ―Si quisiera los cuidados de alguien serían los de la mujer que me dijo que me amaba, porque Dios sabe que la he echado de menos, pero ya que prefieres un maldito lugar que odias a quedarte a mi lado, supongo que no eres esa mujer. Así que solo vete. ―solté nuestro agarré y nos sostuvimos la mirada hasta que ella salió del cuarto dolida.

Unos minutos después de que Isabella se fuera, Jasper entro al cuarto con mirada cautelosa, suspiré pesadamente recargándome en las molestas almohadas, solo quería irme a mi casa y hundirme en mi propia miseria.

―Asumo por tu rostro que volvieron a discutir. ―murmuró dejándose caer sobre un pequeño sofá al otro lado de la habitación. ―Te advertí que dejar a esa mujer quedarse te traería problemas con Isabella. ―puse los ojos en blanco y deje caer la cabeza mirando la pared frente a mí.

―Encontró el cuarto de mi hijo y cree que he estado jugando a la casita con Katherine. ―murmuré de mala gana, Jasper frunció los labios. ―No me ha dejado explicarle nada.

― ¿Y qué esperabas que pasara exactamente? ―murmuró dedicándome una mirada significativa. ―La chiquilla se va del pueblo sin escuchar lo que quiere de tu parte y cuando regresa a buscarte estás viviendo con una mujer embarazada con la cual le fuiste infiel. Lo del cuarto ha sido solo la gota que derramo el vaso.

―Ha dicho que se irá del pueblo en cuanto salga del hospital. ―susurré sin muchos ánimos.

― ¿Y qué planeas hacer para evitarlo? ―lo miré frustrado, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detener sus planes, pero no podía hacer nada en esa maldita camilla, necesitaba volver al rancho y obligarla a escucharme, porque si mi dulce Isabella volvía a irse, terminaría peor de lo que estaba en ese momento.

―Necesito salir del hospital. ―murmuré mirándole con una clara petición, Jasper bufó levantando la mirada al techo, se puso de pie y se acomodó el sombrero que se había quitado al entrar.

―Traeré al doctor. ―respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

Para mi mala suerte el médico que podía darme el alta acababa de irse a casa cuando Jasper fue a buscarlo, así que tuve que esperar a que el hombre llegara hasta la mañana siguiente, para ese punto estaba honestamente desesperado, no dejaba de imaginarme a Isabella montándose en un autobús para irse de regreso a la Universidad y si eso pasaba era capaz de irme detrás de ella sin importarme un comino las vendas en mi pecho.

―Preferiría que se quedará unos días más. ―la voz del doctor sonaba preocupada, sabía que todo esto venía por el golpe en la cabeza, pero me sentía bien, no había tenido ninguno de los síntomas que él me había explicado y si me ponía mal podría volver de inmediato, lo que no podía hacer era dejar que mi esposa volviera a huir de mí.

Me dieron el alta bastante temprano y Jasper se encargo de conseguirme ropa con ayuda de Elizabeth que me hizo una maleta, con ayuda de las enfermeras logré tomar una ducha apenas decente en el modesto baño de la habitación, por fortuna pude vestirme solo y para cuando Jasper regreso con los papeles del médico, estaba listo para salir del hospital.

―Iremos directo a casa de Florence. ―murmuré cerrando la maleta con mis pertenencias e hice una mueca cuando comencé a caminar para rodear la camilla, Jasper frunció el ceño confundido.

― ¿A qué iremos con Florence? ―cuestiono claramente confundido.

―Es el único lugar donde Isabella podría haberse metido después de nuestra pelea. ―expliqué, él pareció recordar algo.

―En ese caso podemos ir directo al rancho, Elizabeth me ha dicho que Isabella durmió ahí. La encontró dormida en tu habitación esta mañana cuando armaba la maleta. ―lo miré de reojo y él se encogió de hombros, debió decirme eso en cuanto llegó y quizás no me habría tomado mi tiempo poniéndome decente para aparecer por la casa de Florence.

Llegamos al rancho quince minutos después, Jasper se quedó con Elizabeth en la cocina robándose unos panecillos, mientras yo subía a mi habitación, ambos me habían ofrecido ayuda, pero en realidad quería estar a solas con mi esposa para hablar de una buena vez.

Entre al cuarto para encontrarme con una cama vacía y mi corazón dio un vuelco, esa maldita sensación que me había perseguido cada noche desde que ella se había ido, estaba tomando poder de mí de nuevo y temía que hubiera huido mientras Elizabeth no podía verla.

Camine torpemente hasta la cama que continuaba deshecha y aun con mi dolorido cuerpo, ya estaba planeando pedirle a Jasper que me llevara hasta la maldita ciudad donde Isabella estudiaba, cuando escuche movimiento detrás de mí.

La puerta del closet estaba abierta y en mitad del pequeño vestidor estaba ella metida únicamente en una de mis camisas y sosteniendo alguna otra prenda entre sus manos.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por mi rostro y tratando de ser silencioso me acerque hasta llegar al marco de la puerta, no sabía que estaba buscando exactamente, pero estaba muy entretenida y yo estaba disfrutando la preciosa vista de mi exquisita esposa.

La piel de porcelana de Isabella era un tesoro que estaba tentado a descubrir, quería saber si era tan suave como en mis fantasías, si el sonrojo de sus mejillas avanzaba hasta el inicio de su escote, un suspiro algo ronco tensó la espalda de mi joven esposa y lentamente se giró hasta encontrarse con mi descarada mirado sobre ella. Recobre la seriedad en mi rostro tratando de ocultar la chispa de lujuria que había despertado en mí.

―Creí que ya estarías en un autobús de regreso a tu escuela. ―murmuré y ella soltó el pantalón dejándolo caer al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital. ―sus mejillas se tiñeron de ese rojo intenso que me encantaba y quise tomarla en mis brazo para llenar de besos aquellos rosados labios.

―Me han dado el alta esta mañana. ―exclamé con la garganta rasposa y siguiendo el escote de mi camisa en su preciosa piel. Si no salíamos de ahí terminaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa en lugar de hablar. ―No es que me queje, encanto, porque encontrarte en mi closet en lencería y con una de mis camisas era una de mis fantasías, pero ¿cómo has terminado aquí?

―Necesitaba dormir. ―rehuyéndome la mirada. ―Y ahora iba a ir al hospital, pero necesitaba darme un baño y no he traído ropa conmigo. ―murmuró a punto de estallar de vergüenza, si tan solo no hubiéramos estado jugando al gato y al ratón, quizás ahora mi dulce Isabella estaría acostumbrada a dejarme verla de aquella manera tan endemoniadamente tentadora. ― ¿Puedes dejarme sola? Saldré en un momento. ―asentí tragándome las ganas de quedarme ahí a observarla solo un poco más.

―De acuerdo, esperare afuera. ―salí del closet y cerré las puertas detrás de mí, sabiendo que si dejaba al menos una grieta me encontraría como un niño espiando una dulcería.

Fui hasta la cama para sostenerme pues aún con lo mucho que quería tomarla en brazos, el dolor estaba pasándome factura. Unos minutos después Isabella salió agitada, despeinada y algo ansiosa por salir del cuarto.

―Iré a darme un baño a mi habitación. ―exclamó con rapidez.

―Espera, necesito ayuda con las almohadas. ―me miró sorprendida y no pude evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro, quizás si la convencía de quedarse, podríamos jugar un rato, ella había estado estudiando para ser enfermera y yo necesitaba los cuidados de mi amada esposa. Su mirada era de duda, como si no quisiera acercarse de mías a mí y solo pude suspirar. ―Me duelen las costillas, Isabella, apenas puedo moverme.

―Creí que no necesitabas mi "lástima" ―murmuró acercándose de todas maneras, se estiró sobre mi cuerpo y tomo las almohadas del otro lado de la cama, le di espacio para acomodarlas y pude ver en su rostro que estaba más tranquila que la tarde anterior.

―He pensado que me vendrían bien los cuidados de mi esposa. ―admití recostándome en las mullidas almohadas que había acomodado tan eficientemente. ―Siéntate aquí. ―su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, pero sus ojos aun estaban dudosos, inseguros incluso y yo solo quería rodearla con mis brazos y hacerle sentir en casa de nuevo.

―Hable con Jacob. ―susurró de pronto, tendríamos que trabajar en su confianza en mí, porque no podíamos andar metidos en tantos enredos, pero por ahora me bastaba con que supiera la verdad. ―Me ha dicho lo que Katherine hizo. ―tomé su mano con la mía y sentí electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo, la echaba tanto de menos que me sorprendía mi autocontrol. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando te enteraste?

―Lo intente, pero Florence no quiso darme tu número, ni tu dirección. ―respondí tratando de no sonar malhumorado, pero por su mirada supe que había fallado notablemente.

― ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Tú dijiste que no podías amarme y yo te amaba tanto, que, si permitía que siguieras en mi vida, tarde o temprano te habría dicho la verdad y conociéndote te habrías aparecido por el campus para traerme de vuelta. ―fruncí el ceño sorprendido por sus palabras, quizás no había sido tan claro como creía aquella noche meses atrás.

―Nunca dije que no podía amarte. ―murmuré con seguridad. ―Dije que me costaba ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por ti. ―atrape su barbilla entre mis dedos y encontré su mirada, mi pecho se hinchó con aquellos ojos chocolate sobre mí, claro que la amaba, como podría no hacerlo si le bastaron un par de sonrisas para robarme el alma entera. ―Y por supuesto que habría ido a traerte de vuelta. La única razón por la que acepte tu partida fue porque creí que serías feliz allá. ―sentencie, en cuanto Florence me dijo que ella estaba pasándolo mal en aquella maldita ciudad, tuve que obligarme a no ir a traerla de vuelta. Sus ojitos me miraron con ese resplandor que tanto había extrañado y me sentí renovado, acaricie su mejilla dichoso, mi dulce Isabella aún me tenía en su corazón y eso era suficiente para lugar por ella. ―No vuelvas a irte.

―Edward…

―Te amo, Isabella. ―confesé completamente seguro de mis palabras, no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo, mucho menos sin que ella supiera toda la verdad. ―Odio la vida lejos de ti, no importa a donde vaya cada sitió en el rancho me recuerda tus mejillas sonrojadas, tu mirada apasionada y tus tentadores labios. Cada noche regreso con la esperanza de encontrarte dormida en mi cama, para despertarte con un beso y hacerte el amor de una buena vez. ―su mirada se detuvo intensamente sobre mis labios y quise poder demostrárselo en ese instante, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. ―Extraño sentarnos en el pórtico y hablar de todas esas cosas que te apasionan, incluso extraño que me grites porque te he hecho rabiar. ―le sonreí queriendo demostrarle que era sincero, que mi corazón latía únicamente por ella y que no solo había vuelto suyo el rancho entero, sino que también se había llevado el corazón del dueño del bendito rancho. ―Me estoy ahogando de amor por ti, encanto.

Por un segundo solo hubo silencio, su mirada me mostraba el dilema que intentaba descifrar, no todo iba a ser perfecto, aún nos quedaban muchas cosas de que hablar y tendríamos que aprender juntos a ser un matrimonio de verdad, pero estaba listo para esto, quería una vida al lado de Isabella, con su encantadora sonrisa recibiéndome al llegar a casa, sus historias que solían dejarme confundido y curioso, y con esa mirada tan dulce que me derretía por dentro. Quería un futuro al lado de esa mujer que me robaba el corazón con cada suspiró que salía de sus labios.

―Si me hubieras dicho todo esto hace seis meses, jamás me habría ido. ―susurró mirándome tan intensamente mientras le daba la vuelta a la cama y quise poder leer sus pensamientos. Se detuvo del otro lado y subió de rodillas hasta rozarlas con mi brazo. ― ¿Cómo voy a poder irme ahora? ―añadió en un suave murmullo, tome su mano y la atraje hasta mi pecho, metió una de sus piernas entre las mías y por primera vez desde que nos separamos, todo volvió a tener sentido.

Era ahí donde pertenecíamos, podíamos seguir corriendo y de alguna forma volveríamos a estar juntos, porque desde el momento en que me robo el aliento en el patio de los Newton, fui completamente suyo y ella fue mía.

―Quizás sea una señal de que debes quedarte aquí. ―murmuré acariciando su espalda, suspiró y sin darme una respuesta nos quedamos ahí el resto de la mañana.

Cerca de medio día Isabella bajo a buscar algo para comer, cuando regresó me puso al día con las actividades del rancho, durante los días siguientes su estado me dejaba ansioso, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo y apenas respondía las preguntas de las personas a su alrededor.

Estaba tratando de darle su espacio, pero después de casi una semana sin respuestas empezaba a temer lo peor, en especial ahora que Katherine saldría del hospital y seguía sin tener un maldito lugar donde quedarse. Aún no lograba moverme libremente y mi ejercicio diario era bajar y subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación, así que estaba más que frustrado con toda la situación, esa noche después de que Elizabeth se despidiera, nos quedamos solos en la casa.

Bella estaba sentada en el pórtico mirando la inmensidad del rancho frente a ella, hacía una noche preciosa y en otras circunstancias me hubiera gustado sentarme a su lado a disfrutarla, pero había decidido que la única manera de obtener mi respuesta sería contarle todos los pequeños detalles que probablemente la hacían dudar de mis palabras.

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y su mirada fue rápidamente hasta mi rostro, me dedico una sincera sonrisa que devolví encantado.

―Jasper dice que Eclipse ya está mejor. ―murmuró curiosa, sabía que cuando no estaba dando vueltas a mi alrededor preocupada por mi estado, se daba escapadas para cuidar al traicionero caballo que me había puesto en cama.

Eclipse se había tirado al piso apenas lo regresaron a su espacio, los peones habían intentado levantarlo de muchas formas, pues sabían que cuando un caballo decidía que era su momento, simplemente se echaban y Eclipse aun era animal joven, sin embargo, él se negó a levantarse, también dejo de comer y beber agua, Jasper se encargo de llamar al veterinario y éste nos informo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, el animal no estaba enfermo, ni herido, tal parecía que él simplemente estaba cansado y había decidido que era el final.

Isabella se enteró al escucharme hablando con Jasper, no quería poner más cosas sobre sus hombros y sabía que ella quería a ese pobre animal, temía que aquello la pusiera triste de nuevo. Desde entonces se dedico a visitar a Eclipse en las caballerizas, le ofrecía verduras según me explicó Jasper y a veces incluso lo malcriaba con cubitos de azúcar, al principio me sentí incomodo con la situación, el caballo se había vuelto temperamental y temía le hiciera algo estando ella ahí metida, pero con el pasar de los días me di cuenta que Eclipse no le tocaría un pelo a Isabella, en cambio, según me contaron los peones, era un sinvergüenza que amaba engatusar a mi esposa para que se quedara un rato más con él.

Se levantaba únicamente para ella y comía solo si Bella estaba cerca, si era sincero comenzaba a sentirme celoso del animal.

― ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Si te la pasas mimándolo día y noche. ―murmuré con un tono bastante posesivo de mi parte, ella sonrió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

― ¿Estoy mimando al caballo? ―murmuró con cierta diversión y mirándome con aquellos bonitos ojos de manera tan dulce, que me costo no tomarla en brazos para robarle un largo beso.

―Escuche que hasta le llevas cubos de azúcar. ―respondí sin corresponder a su sonrisa, me sentía patético peleando por la atención de mi esposa con un animal.

―Oh, pero ha estado enfermo, necesita que alguien lo consienta. ―exclamó con un suspiró, puse los ojos en blanco y ella se puso de pie acomodando la falda de su vestido de verano.

― ¿Él está enfermo? Es solo un niño haciendo una rabieta para que le des lo que quiere. ―murmuré con el sentimiento irónico de que yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. ―He sido yo quien terminó en el hospital por sus arrebatos. ―solo entonces el rostro de Isabella se ilumino con una gran sonrisa que me dejo momentáneamente sin aliento, tan hermosa.

―Puedo llevarte cubitos de azúcar a tu habitación si de verdad lo deseas. ―susurró dando dos pasos hasta mí, tome su barbilla con ternura y ella me miró con intensidad.

―El único cubito de azúcar con el que podrías tentarme eres tú, encanto. ―sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato y sonreí satisfecho. ―Y estaría encantado con que ese _cubito de azúcar_ se quedara en mi habitación. ―su mirada tenía un brillo que me pareció conocido, pero no pude reconocerlo sino hasta que le dio un vistazo a mis labios, los recuerdos de aquella noche en que estuvimos tan cerca de meternos entre las sabanas llenaron mi mente y finalmente pude leer los pensamientos de mi dulce esposa. ―Bésame.

Su cuerpo se tenso al escucharme y pude ver en sus ojos la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer, tenía las mejillas sutilmente enrojecidas, la mirada más oscura de lo común y la sentí temblar cuando pase mi brazo por su cintura para atraerla aún más contra mi cuerpo.

―No voy a echarme para atrás de nuevo, mi amor. ―susurré rozando su nariz con la mía, su aroma tenía mis sentidos encendidos y podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mis labios, tan dulce tortura.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ―susurró subiendo sus dedos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros, sabía a donde quería llegar y cuanto temía hacerlo, pero Dios, deseaba que se colgara de mi cuello una vez más, incluso si eso me regresaba al hospital, habría valido la pena por un beso de mi preciosa morena.

―Porque estoy dispuesto a hacerte una rabieta para que te quedes a mi lado. ―susurré y sentí como una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro. ―Te amo, Isabella, voy a repetirlo hasta que te canses de escucharme. ―añadí con tanta vehemencia que incluso sentí a mi corazón latir con más fuerza como afirmando mis palabras.

―Oh, Edward. ―exclamó antes de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y pararse de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios, un jadeo de pura satisfacción salió del fondo de mi pecho y saboree sus dulces labios.

Su lengua inexperta busco la mía y con una suave caricia sentí cuerpo entero temblar contra mi pecho, atrape su labio inferior entre mis labios con un deseo primitivo recorriéndome la espalda, de no tener el cuerpo destrozado aún, la levantaría en brazos para llevarla arriba y mostrarle aquello que tanto había deseado.

Rompió el beso suspiró pesadamente y recargando su frente contra mi hombro, deje una cascada de besos a lo largo de su cuello y su hombro cubierto únicamente por un sencillo tirante.

―Ven conmigo. ―susurré tomando su mano dulcemente, ella se tensó y levanto el rostro sorprendida.

―No podemos hacer nada, aún estás herido y… ―detuve su parloteo con un beso y ella se sonrojo entera.

―Tranquila, no planeo hacerte el amor en estás condiciones. ―expliqué llevándola dentro de la casa. ―Pero creo que me ha quedado un eslabón suelto que necesito explicarte antes de que te hagas más ideas en la cabeza. ―continué mientras subíamos las escaleras, ella asintió confusa y una vez llegamos arriba la guíe hasta la habitación que tantos malentendidos había causado, su cuerpo se tensó y solté su mano para buscar las llaves en mi bolsillo.

Lo cierto era que no había entrado a ese cuarto desde hacia años, no había tenido la fuerza para mandarlo limpiar y tampoco me creía capaz de estar ahí de nuevo, así que desde hacia tiempo Elizabeth había mantenido el lugar cerrado con seguro, no teníamos idea de quien lo había abierto para que Isabella hubiera logrado entrar, pero me hacía una idea de quién podía haber sido.

―No quiero entrar ahí. ―susurró con verdadera preocupación, abrí la puerta y estire mi mano para que ella la tomara.

―Confía en mí, encanto. ―miro mi mano insegura, soltó un suspiró y la tomó para entrar conmigo al cuarto que una vez ayude a armar. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y encendí la luz que dejaba a la vista la cuna, los peluches, la mecedora y el resto de los muebles que hacia no mucho tiempo habían representado un momento feliz en mi vida. ―No estabas muy equivocada, si ayude a armar todo esto y lo hice bastante feliz si he de decir la verdad, pero no con quien tú crees. ―susurré sintiendo que se me iba el aliento, a veces era más fácil penar que solo había perdido a Jane y que no se había llevado a nuestro hijo en su vientre aquella trágica noche. ―Este era el cuarto para mi hijo, Jane y yo lo armamos juntos. ―murmuré evitando su mirada, me trague el nudo en la garganta antes de continuar. ―Jane estaba tan emocionada que una semana después de enterarse del embarazo, mando pedir la cuna y los muebles a la ciudad. ―comencé tratando de ser fuerte, era una historia que no le había contado a nadie. ―Y me deje llevar por su emoción, así que limpie el cuarto, lo pintamos y en cuanto llegaron los muebles los armamos tirados en este mismo piso. ―murmuré, sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad y no solo unos cuantos años. ―El día que se fue, tuvimos una gran pelea, ella no quería vivir aquí y yo no quería irme a la ciudad, dos horas después me llamaron para decirme que había tenido un accidente en la carretera.

―Edw…

―Después del funeral, le pedí a Elizabeth que sacara la poca ropa que quedaba de ella en mi armario, no soportaba abrir cada mañana esas puertas y ver sus vestidos colgados, sabiendo que nunca volvería a verla con ellos. ―murmuré luchando por no romperme ahí mismo. ―Pero cada que intentaba hacer lo mismo con esta habitación, terminaba llorando la muerte de mi familia. ―tome una pausa sintiendo que las lágrimas saldrían sin yo poder detenerlas. ―Me sentía culpable, ella solo quería volver a su vida y no podía evitar sentir que había elegido el rancho sobre ellos. Esta habitación era dolorosa, como tener una espina clavada en el pecho, pero era incapaz de arrancarla. Le di la llave a Liz y ella la mantuvo cerrada por todos estos años. Probablemente Katherine la abrió pensando que podría hacer uso de ella, no lo sé.

―No tienes que ocultar tu dolor. ―susurró acercándose a mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. ―Perdiste mucho en una sola noche, tienes derecho a llorar si lo necesitas.

―He llorado bastante por ellos, durante todo un mes me torture bebiendo y ocultándome aquí. ―admití mirando la habitación hasta caer de nuevo en su intensa mirada. ―Deje de hacerlo cuando Liz cerro el cuarto, pero no olvide esta habitación sino hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida. ―confesé, desde que sus tiernos ojos chocolate se cruzaron en mi camino, no había vuelto a pensar en este lugar, no pensaba en el dolor o lo perdido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era capaz de pensar en Jane como un bonito recuerdo. ―Sacaste la espina rápido y sin dolor, esa noche en que te colgaste de mi cuello en mitad de la calle. ―una sonrisa sincera apareció en mi rostro. ―Y me enseñaste una nueva clase de amor que no creía existiera, un amor al que quiero aferrarme por lo que me resta de vida.

―Quiero aferrarme a él también. ―susurró estirándose para rodearme con sus brazos. ―Pero he puesto todo lo que tengo en esa universidad, mis ahorros, no puedo perderlo todo ahora.

―Eres infeliz ahí, encanto. Tu corazón está aquí, no importa el dinero, sino que tú seas feliz y hagas algo que de verdad te apasione, buscaremos una universidad donde puedas estudiar lo que deseas y al mismo tiempo puedas vivir aquí en el rancho.

― ¿Contigo? ―susurró tan dulcemente que me derritió por dentro.

―Conmigo. ―murmuré dejando un delicado beso sobre sus labios.

― ¿De verdad me amas? ―susurró contra mis labios, sonreí y volví a besarla entregándome a ella completamente.

―De verdad te amo. ―respondí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, acaricie su rostro con mis labios y disfrute el toque de sus dedos sobre en mi cuello. ―Dime que tú también me amas. ―susurré con verdadero añoró de escucharla.

―Te amo, Edward Cullen. ―sonreí dichoso.

―Te amo, Isabella Cullen.

**…**

El verano estaba en su máximo esplendor, Eclipse había regresado a correr en el campo abierto, seguido de cerca por el pequeño potrillo huérfano que tenía ya unos cuantos meses, los peones tenían la teoría de que era hijo de Eclipse, por el tono negro de su pelo, no podía confirmarlo, pero verlo correr al lado de ese rebelde caballo era casi una prueba de paternidad.

Katherine había aparecido por el rancho la mañana siguiente a nuestra reconciliación, con claras intenciones de quedarse con nosotros, pero decidí tomar el consejo de Jasper y llame a sus padres, solo entonces me enteré que Katherine les había mentido sobre el padre del niño a ellos también y esa era la razón por la que la habían echado de casa, se sentían ofendidos con la idea de que nosotros estuviéramos teniendo una aventura.

Tuve que explicarles todas las mentiras que Katherine había creado y ellos apenados accedieron a que volviera a casa, pero ella no estaba feliz con eso, en medio de su arrebato me revelo que su pelea con Jane tanto tiempo atrás, había sido porque la encontró metida en mi habitación después de que Jane me hubiera dado una pastilla para dormir, ella no esperaba que su hermana descifrara de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni que fuera a tomárselo en su contra, pero por supuesto, Jane la conocía mejor que nadie y se sintió herida por su intención de arruinar la boda.

Por un momento me sentí furioso, esa mujer era capaz de lastimar a su propia familia para obtener lo que quería, pero no quería perder el tiempo peleando con Katherine sobre sus mentiras y engaños, solo quería sacarla de mi nuestra casa lo antes posible.

Su padre apareció por el rancho dos días después de hablar con él por teléfono, se la llevó casi por la fuerza, con todo lo que habían descubierto de su hija ahora estaban preocupados porque se le ocurriera deshacerse del bebé o algo peor, así que tenían planes de pedir la custodia si ella no recomponía su vida.

Tras su partida pude enfocarme por completo en mi hermosa esposa que había regresado finalmente a mis brazos, Isabella había retomado su lugar en la casa con una facilidad que me causaba una sonrisa, abrió las cortinas de cada habitación para dejar entrar la brisa, cambio las flores de la sala, reacomodo los cuartos decidiendo cuales serían para invitados y cuales quería dejar vacíos, incluso volvió a montar a Eclipse mientras yo aún estaba esperando el alta del médico para retomar mis actividades diarias.

Con el final del verano, Isabella anunció que debía volver a la Universidad, quería ir a recoger sus cosas y dar de baja su expediente, le ofrecí acompañarla para ayudar a empacar y traer todo a casa, pero ella se negó, alegando que en mi condición no podía andar cargando cajas y mucho menos conducir todo el tramo de regreso, así que Florence se ofreció a ir con ella.

La semana en que se fue, el doctor me dio el alta, aún me dolía al moverme bruscamente, pero el médico me explicó que era normal, que mi cuerpo tardaría unas semanas más en acoplarse a todo el ajetreo del rancho.

Tuve que encontrar una manera de mantenerme ocupado mientras ella volvía, porque estaba a punto de ir a buscarla en la camioneta, así que después de mucho tiempo, decidí que debía limpiar la habitación de mi hijo.

No quería quedarme nada, eran muebles preciosos sin duda, pero si algún día Isabella y yo teníamos niños prefería hacerlo todo desde cero con ella.

En la soledad de la habitación desarme la cuna que nunca llegó a usarse y sin esperármelo las lágrimas salieron poco a poco, pero esta vez no se sintieron como un doloroso final, sino como un cierre a todo mi pasado, no necesitaba todo esto para recordarlos, siempre tendrían un lugar en mi corazón y eso era suficiente.

Metí todo en cajas que encontramos en el sótano y mientras pensaba que hacer con ello, Elizabeth sugirió obsequiarlo a alguien que pudiera necesitarlo, no conocía a nadie que pudiera querer una habitación completa para un bebé, pero por supuesto, mi dulce esposa sí lo sabía, en una de nuestras llamadas, me dio las buenas nuevas de que Jacob y Leah estaban esperando un niño.

Ambos acababan de gastarse todos sus ahorros en una casa a las orillas del pueblo para iniciar su familia y Bella estaba entusiasmada con regalarles los bonitos muebles para su hijo, así que me pidió los guardará hasta que volviera y entonces iríamos juntos a darles su regalo.

Sabía que era una tontería, pero cada que mencionaba algo que quería hacer cuando regresara, soltaba un largo suspiró de alivió.

Había pasado más de una semana desde su partida, habíamos hablado cada noche para mantenernos al día con lo que sucedía allá, pero la noche pasada me había dicho que tardaría al menos otra semana por que no encontraban uno de sus papeles y lo necesitaba para poder aplicar a otra Universidad, lo entendía, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera de mal humor mientras trabajaba en el rancho.

Ya había pensado en despedir a Riley tres veces, le había gritado varias cosas a Emmett y Jasper ni siquiera se acercaba a las zonas donde estaba trabajando. Con los días, Jazz les contó a todos la razón de mi repentino enfado y para mi mala suerte, todos los trabajadores del rancho lo encontraron bastante divertido.

Habían pasado dos semanas sin verla, estaba a punto de despedir a la mitad del personal por mencionar lo mucho que extrañaba a mi esposa y me moriría de hambre si Elizabeth continuaba haciendo chili para ponerme de mejor humor.

Así que para distraerme salí al pueblo en busca de un regalo para Isabella, había pensado mucho en ello, quería darle algo bonito, algo que me recordara a ella y que sirviera para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, terminé en la joyería del pueblo, el dueño era el mismo que me había conseguido los anillos de Isabella, los cuales ahora usaba todos los días.

Me dedique durante horas a buscar el obsequió perfecto, desde anillos, hasta relojes, pero después de perder las esperanzas, el hombre saco una cajita de la parte trasera, era algo nuevo y no había tenido tiempo de ponerlo en exhibición, así que quería mostrármelo para quizás convencerme con eso.

Resulto ser la pieza que había estado buscando.

Era un collar no muy largo que por toda la parte delantera tenía diamantes en forma de hojas y pequeñas perlas que parecían la flor al final del tallo, la caída delicada terminaba en un diamante en forma de gota tan delicado que de inmediato pude imaginarlo rodeando su exquisito cuello. Regresé a casa con la cajita y la deje al lado de la cama.

Esa noche no pudimos hablar por teléfono, Bella me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba agotado y que me llamaría por la mañana, porque estaba quedándose dormida y yo me pase la noche entera soñando con sus bonitos ojos chocolate.

Llevaba toda la mañana con mala cara porque aún no recibía su llamada, estaba parado frente a las caballerizas charlando con Emmett, Jasper y Erik, mirando cada cierto tiempo el teléfono, ansioso por hablar con ella.

― ¿Esperas la llamada de alguien? ―cuestionó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona, puse los ojos en blanco y guarde el teléfono de nuevo.

―Dijo que llamaría por la mañana, ya van a dar las once y no me ha llamado. ―murmuré sin molestarme en ocultar que extrañaba a mi esposa.

―Quizás tenía otros planes. ―murmuró Emmett encogiéndose de hombros con una media sonrisa, lo fulmine con la mirada y Jasper lo miró curioso antes de sonreír también.

― ¿Qué otros pla…

― ¡Edward! ―sorprendido me gire sobre mis talones con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se abrió paso desde la camioneta hasta llegar frente a mí y saltar para colgarse de mi cuello como aquella primera vez, sus labios se estrellaron con los míos y su piernas rodearon mi cuerpo, la sostuve por su respingado trasero y sonreí contra sus labios.

―Te extrañe tanto. ―exclamó repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro y escuche las risas detrás de nosotros.

―Oh, Isabella, no tienes una idea. ―susurré embriagándome con su presencia, comencé a caminar con ella rumbo a la casa, sin importarme un comino el alboroto detrás de nosotros, quería a mi esposa a solas. ―Estás preciosa, encanto. ―murmuré llamando su atención para evitar que se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de manera encantadora y dejo un largo beso sobre mis labios mientras cruzábamos la puerta de la casa, comencé a subir las escaleras y ella soltó una risita rompiendo el beso.

― ¿A dónde me estás llevando vaquero? ―preguntó mirándome con esa picara mirada.

―A nuestra cama. ―respondí sin rechistar.

―Oh. ―exclamó con una mirada expectante.

―Oh. ―exclamé también abriendo la puerta de la habitación para cruzarla con ella en mis brazos y después cerrarla con una patada.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	13. Epilogo

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

_**Edward POV**_

Tras la muerte de mi familia, dude muchas veces que pudiera volver a sentirme plenamente feliz, tenía una vida simple y estaba conforme con ello, ocupaba mis días en trabajar hasta no tener tiempo de pensar más allá de mis obligaciones y me pasaba las noches bebiendo en el bar de los Black, no tenía planes para un futuro, solo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo para evitar vivir de nuevo las dolorosas despedidas.

Hasta que aquellos ojos curiosas color chocolate se clavaron en mí una de esas noches en que el alcohol era mi único compañero. No supe reconocerlo entonces y probablemente si volviera a vivirlo tampoco podría hacerlo, pero esa noche, Isabella Swan me hizo desear cosas que había olvidado.

Con aquella bonita sonrisa que le regalaba a todo el mundo logró tenerme distraído toda la noche, preguntándome si tendría esa sonrisa por las mañanas cuando despertaba, fantaseando con soltar su cabello para enmarcar aquel rostro sonrojado.

Deseaba a Isabella, de eso era consciente, pero no era capaz de ver más allá del deseo que había sentido por otras mujeres en los últimos años.

Incluso cuando mi pecho se hinchaba cada que ella se me cruzaba de frente, esos sentimientos vacíos compartidos en camas olvidadas, no se comparaban ni de cerca con lo que sentía por esa chiquilla encantadora.

En esos pocos días en que di vueltas a su alrededor como un colibrí sobre las flores de primavera, debí darme cuenta de que significaba más, porque nunca antes me importaron las razones por las que no debía acostarme con alguien, jamás vi más allá de las horas que pasaríamos bajo las sabanas, pero la idea de seducir a Isabella como si se tratara de una cualquiera no cabía en mi mente.

Debí saber que ella se estaba haciendo espacio cuando me robo el aliento con aquel descarado beso, debí haberme preparado para la tormenta que venía cuando nos casamos y metí a esa mujer que me tenía en la palma de sus manos en mi casa.

Quizás por todo eso es que sonreía cuando pensaba en revivir la experiencia de la misma manera. Porque de haberme dado cuenta habría creado una muralla para mantenerla fuera y una vida sin ella sería simplemente insoportable.

Por ello, de vez en cuando, me gustaba mirarla cuando estaba distraída, para recordarme lo afortunado que era al haber encontrado a alguien que me hacía desear vivir de nuevo, alguien con quien planeaba casarme de nuevo y formar una familia juntos, una mujer que me había robado el alma desde el momento en que me miro por primera vez en aquel bar.

Sostuve la caja que llevaba en el bolsillo y con una sonrisa sincera la vi bajar del caballo parar correr a mi encuentro, había estado fuera por casi una semana por cuestiones de trabajo y ella no había podido acompañarme porque había pescado un resfriado dos semanas atrás.

Baje de la camioneta sacando las manos de los bolsillos y abriendo los brazos para recibirla gratamente, no importaba si tenía una hora o una semana sin vernos, ella siempre corría a mis brazos como cuando me beso por primera vez, aunque ahora era siempre correspondida de inmediato, los empleados del rancho ya estaban acostumbrados a encontrarnos así por lo menos una vez al día y sabían que si las puertas del granero se cerraban eran por una razón, ahora que Isabella y yo éramos un matrimonio de verdad no perdíamos el tiempo para demostrarnos todo el amor que había entre nosotros.

Quería que el mundo entero supiera que Isabella Cullen era una mujer amada y que no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro, yo siempre estaría a su lado.

―Oh Edward, te he extrañado tanto. ―exclamó dejando un largo beso en mis labios, sonreí acariciando su nariz con la mía y sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el mío lo suficiente para impedir que bajara sus piernas de mí. ―Te he preparado una tarta y la cena estará lista en cualquier momento. ―susurró con esa bonita sonrisa que aún me dejaba temblando.

―Yo también te extrañe, encanto. ―murmuré mirándola a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la carrera que había hecho y su cabello se agitaba con la suave brisa del inicio del otoño. Se veía preciosa con el atardecer detrás de ella. ―Le daré el fin de semana libre a Elizabeth, necesitare unos días a solas contigo para recuperar el tiempo perdido. ―soltó una dulce carcajada y mi pecho se hincho orgulloso de verla tan feliz.

― ¿Y quién cuidará el rancho entonces? ―exclamó sonriente y acariciando mi cuello.

―Entrené bien a los chicos, sabrán que hacer solos por unos días. ―respondí cerrando la puerta de la camioneta con un empujón y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la casa.

―Espera, debo llevar a Eclipse a las caballerizas. ―exclamó cuando besé su cuello. Levanté la mirada y observe por encima del hombro si había alguien libre cerca, Riley estaba llevando heno al granero.

―Riley, ¿puedes encargarte de llevar a Eclipse a las caballerizas? ―exclamé llamando la atención del muchacho que levantó la mirada sorprendido, con una sonrisa enorme soltó el heno y salió corriendo a hacer lo que le había pedido.

―Ha estado toda la semana preocupado por su trabajo. ―susurró Isabella mirándome dulcemente. ―Le he dicho que no ibas a despedirlo, pero no ha querido creerme.

―No iba a despedirlo, pero no debería tentar a la suerte mirando a mi esposa de esa forma. ―exclamé continuando con nuestro camino hasta la casa, Isabella sonrió divertida.

―Solo estás siendo exagerado, Riley no me mira raro. ―respondió justo cuando estábamos por cruzar la puerta de la entrada, fruncí el ceño incrédulo de que ella de verdad no se diera cuenta.

Ese chiquillo estaba enamorado hasta la médula de ella. No podía culparlo, ella era preciosa por dentro y por fuera, era casi imposible no caer a sus pies, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era un hombre celoso y no me gustaba encontrarlo mirando a mi esposa como si fuera la última rosa del desierto.

―Oh, Isabella, eres demasiado inocente si crees que ese hombre no esta esperando una pequeña oportunidad para robarte de mis brazos. ―me dedico una sonrisa de lado y bese sus labios rápidamente.

―Será mejor que no le des oportunidades entonces. ―exclamó sonriente.

―No pienso darle oportunidad a nadie, mi amor. ―su sonrisa se ensancho y dejo un beso en mis labios, finalmente entramos a la casa y nos perdimos por largo rato en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

Había saludado a Elizabeth y le había dado los días libres prometidos, así que ahora estábamos a solas, habíamos cenado en la cocina y nos llevamos unas rebanadas de tarta a la sala, después de un rato charlando sobre lo que había hecho en la ciudad y lo que ella había estado haciendo en el rancho, Isabella recordó que había comprado helado, así terminamos sentados en la cocina, con ella sobre la barra usando únicamente mi camisa y unas bragas que me tenían distraído.

―Alice y Rose vendrán para las fiestas, Florence le presentara a ese dulce hombre que conoció en la plaza a Al y Rose está emocionada porque ahora que Emmett logró comprarse una casa en el pueblo, la invitó a quedarse con él esas semanas. ―sonreí sinceramente.

Emmett había estado ahorrando como un loco desde que había entrado a trabajar, cada centavo que se ganaba lo hacía pensando en comprar una casa sin ayuda de nadie, cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo se sintió tan orgulloso que organizo una parrillada en su patio, por supuesto que asistimos al igual que todos los chicos del rancho, pero no había podido encontrar tiempo para que Rosalie viniera a visitarlo y mostrarle su casa en la que juraba un día armarían una familia.

Me alegraba saber que la amiga de Isabella le quería de la misma forma en que él la quería a ella, tanto que esa casa con unos cuantos muebles, le causaba una verdadera alegría, se sentía orgullosa de los logros de Emmett y él la admiraba como un desquiciado, eran una pareja que se estaba construyendo desde que eran tan solo dos adolescente bebiendo en una fiesta de preparatoria, hasta ahora que ambos estaban luchando contra la distancia para armar un futuro juntos.

―Me alegro por ellos, sé que serán muy felices juntos. ―murmuré llevándome una cuchara de helado a la boca, ella sonrió asintiendo.

―Lo serán, Emmett se ha pasado días arreglando la casa por las noches para sorprender a Rose cuando llegué y ella ha estado ahorrando dinero para que puedan decorarla un poco mientras está en el pueblo. ―sonreí sinceramente. ―Quiere sorprenderlo, para que sepa que ella también está pensando en un futuro juntos en esa misma casa.

―Escuche que le estuviste mandando cena todos los días desde que me fui. ―sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Se está esforzando, pone cada céntimo en esa casa y yo no quería que pasara hambre. ―Isabella tenía un gran corazón, quería cuidar a todos aquellos que consideraba su familia y Emmett había entrado a ese grupo desde que había comenzado a salir con Rosalie.

―Eres simplemente preciosa, Isabella. ―susurré empujando el plato a un lado. ―A veces me pregunto que hice para merecer a alguien tan dulce como tú en mi vida, quizás Dios se apiado de mí y decidió ponerte en mi camino para recordarme que había un mundo allá fuera y que debía recorrerlo contigo a mi lado. ―me dedico una sonrisa llena de amor y me derrite por dentro, sonreí y tome su mano entre las mías, su anillo de bodas brillaba con los pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana. ―Por eso me dedique a buscar esto por todos lados. ―saque la cajita de mi bolsillo y la puse en la palma de su mano. Me miró con una sonrisa y el ceño levemente fruncido, abriendo la cajita con curiosidad, era un anillo en oro blanco con un diamante con un corte delicado. Levantó la mira con repentina sorpresa. Tome el anillo entre mis dedos y quite la caja de sus manos dejándola sobre la barra, su dulce mirada se clavó en la mía, expectante. ―Isabella Cullen ¿te casarías conmigo de nuevo? ―una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro y asintió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, puse el anillo en su dedo, junto a los otros que le había dado y cuando levante la mirada a su rostro ella estaba llorando con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

―Oh Edward. ―exclamó saltando a mis brazos. ―Te amo tanto. ―susurró besándome tan dulcemente.

**CINCO MESES ****DESPUÉS**

_**Bella POV**_

―Estoy preparando un grupo de estudiantes que podrán ir conmigo a Chicago durante el verano y ya que has sido una de las mejores de la clase, creí que podría interesarte. ―hice una mueca con los labios al terminar de escuchar su propuesta, estaba intentando prestarle atención al profesor mientras íbamos por el campus, pero Edward había prometido pasar por mí y la última vez un grupo de mujeres se armo frente a la camioneta a murmurar lo atractivo que era mi marido y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo.

― ¿Todo el verano? ―murmuré distraída, sonaba a una oportunidad grandiosa, en Chicago había estructuras maravillosas de la arquitectura moderna, pero no podía desaparecer durante dos meses, en especial no ahora.

―Sí, nos hospedaran en la Universidad de allá y creo que es una oportunidad perfecta para los de nuevo año. ―asentí buscando a Edward en el estacionamiento.

―Me encantaría ir, pero no puedo viajar ahora. ―expliqué vagamente, a Edward no le agradaba mucho el profesor Alexander y seguro se volvería loco si siquiera mencionaba irme todo un verano con él.

Alec era un maestro joven, recién graduado y lleno de iniciativas para los estudiantes, quería creer que solo era alguien apasionado con su carrera, pero desde que Edward había mencionado que se quería meter en mis pantalones no podía evitar sentirme incomoda con su intensa mirada cuando hablábamos a solas.

― ¿Por qué? Si es el dinero no debes preocuparte, los gastos están cubiertos por el programa. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y negué rápidamente.

―No, el problema es que mi esposo y yo renovaremos votos en mayo y luego cuando salga de vacaciones iremos de luna de miel. ―exclamé con una sonrisa sincera.

― ¿Eres casada? ―antes de poder responder sentí la mano de alguien en la parte baja de mi espalda, me giré sorprendida y al encontrarme con la mirada de Edward no pude evitar una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

―Hola, encanto. ―sentí mi cuerpo temblar por su dulce apelativo y una parte de mí se perdió en los recuerdos de aquella noche en que después de verme con Alec me hizo el amor hasta que no podía más que jadear su nombre. ― ¿Lista para irnos? ―su mirada intensa se detuvo más de lo necesario en mi profesor y luego me miró con una sonrisa de lado que me corto el aliento.

―Claro. ―susurré casi como si se tratara de un suspiró. Desde que me había pedido matrimonio vivía en mi pequeña burbuja donde no importaba nada más que nuestro amor y era feliz ahí. ―Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero tendré que rechazarla, quizás Victoria quiera ir. ―murmuré recordando que mi profesor seguía ahí. ―Hasta luego.

Había decidido que quería una boda en mayo en el rancho con todos nuestros amigos y familiares ahí, así que durante todos esos meses había dividido mi tiempo en los preparativos para nuestra boda y la Universidad, me había anotado en enero para tomar la carrera en arquitectura, Edward se había encargado de los gastos sin dejarme objetar la situación, repitiendo que, siendo una pareja casada, no era su dinero, sino nuestro y si quería ir a la Universidad iría a una buena escuela.

Lo mismo era con la boda, me había dado luz verde para gastar a manos llenas, le había explicado una docena de veces que no quería una boda por todo lo alto, simplemente quería algo que nos representara a ambos y estaba segura que ninguno era del tipo de fiestas ostentosas, él me había mirado una de esas ocasione con una sonrisa de lado mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y dejo un beso delicado en mi hombro antes de murmurar.

―Quiero que tengas la boda que te merecías en primer lugar, encanto. Que entres por el pasillo luciendo un precioso vestido que te haga sonreír cada que lo veas y que cuando recuerdes la fecha te sientas dichosa.

Le había besado hasta perderme en sus dulces palabras y le prometí que esa era la boda que estaba planeando, él estaba algo confundido con lo que estábamos pagando porque no se comparaba a los gastos de su boda con Jane, pero por lo que tenía entendido, Jane había tirado la casa por la ventana aquel día, desde su vestido que aun recordaba compararlo con el de una princesa, hasta los arreglos de flores que decoraban cada centímetro del rancho.

Elizabeth me había contado muchas cosas de ella, cosas a las que Edward no prestaba atención antes de que comenzaran sus peleas y que tampoco mantenía en sus recuerdos tras su muerte, lo que podía comprender puesto que incluso si su matrimonio había sido complicado, él la había amado y habían estado muy cerca de formar una familia, seguramente no quería manchar esos sentimientos con pensamientos tan horribles.

La boda estaba cada vez más cerca, habíamos enviado las invitaciones, tenía un lindo vestido hecho a medida por la misma Florence y cada pequeño detalle había sido confirmado al menos dos veces.

Esa tarde iríamos a la prueba de pasteles a una hora del pueblo, era una pequeña pastelería que tenía decoraciones un tanto rusticas y hogareñas que eran justo lo que estaba buscando. Era la última cosa que teníamos que hacer antes del gran día, lo habíamos estado retrasando porque la escuela me tenía lo suficientemente atareada para no poder salir del pueblo, pero ese fin de semana sería largo y podía darme la libertad de pasear un rato junto a Edward.

Lance mi cosas al piso de la camioneta y subí de un salto al asiento del copiloto mientras Edward sostenía la puerta para mí, le miré con una sonrisa y él se inclino para dejar un beso sobre mis labios, salimos del pueblo media hora más tarde, la pastelería cerraba a las cinco, que era justo la hora en que nos recibirían para hacer las degustaciones, sin clientes alrededor.

La mujer que nos atendió fue realmente agradable y nos dio tantas muestras que al final me era complicado recordar cual había sido el mejor, elegimos un par de pasteles y salimos de ahí con el resto de la tarde libre.

El atardecer estaba sobre nosotros y debíamos volver a casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que volvimos al camino casi de inmediato, después de veinte minutos estuvimos en una carretera bastante solitaria en la que solo había arboles alrededor, una suave melodía sonaba en la radio y la noche comenzaba a caer.

Tenía mis piernas estiradas sobre el asiento y Edward acariciaba distraídamente mi piel desnuda, me perdí en su marcado perfil y la forma en que su pecho se movía con cada respiración, había estado fantaseando todo el día con sus grandes manos y ahora en mitad de la nada no tenía nada para ignorar esos pensamientos.

―Estás sonrojada. ―murmuró llamando mi atención, le miré avergonzada y él sonrió de lado. Suspire pesadamente y él volvió la mirada al camino. No era muy buena en expresar mis fantasías, pero sabía que deseaba que Edward me hiciera el amor en esa misma camioneta en mitad de la nada y la única forma en que pasaría era si se lo pedía, incluso si eso me provocaba una combustión espontanea.

― ¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo en un auto? ―exclamé sorprendiéndome incluso a mí por mi descarada elección de palabras, mi marido me dedico una mirada penetrante y supe que me había leído el pensamiento.

― ¿Estás proponiéndome algo, encanto? ―mis mejillas ardían y mientras la velocidad de la camioneta bajaba, mi piel más se erizaba.

―Por favor. ―susurré apenas lo suficientemente alto para que él me escuchara, sus ojos se oscurecieron y mi corazón dio un saltó en mi interior.

Edward estaciono la camioneta entre un montón de arboles que nos ocultarían en la oscuridad y una vez el motor estuvo apagado me miró expectante, me acerqué a él hasta colarme en su regazo, llevaba un vestido corto color blanco con pequeñas rosas estampadas, que al ponerme de horcajadas sobre él se había recorrido hasta cubrir únicamente mi trasero, sus dedos recorrían mis piernas tan delicadamente que me alteraba la respiración.

Inclino su cabeza hasta dejar un beso sobre mi cuello y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió entera, sus manos subieron hasta llegar a mi trasero y sus labios bajaban lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de mi vestido.

―Tan dulce. ―susurró mordiendo mi barbilla, cerré los ojos con un temblor recorriéndome la espalda. ―Eres una caja de sorpresas, encanto.

Con sus manos bajo mi vestido siguió subiendo hasta acariciar mi cintura y entre sus labios atrapo uno de mis senos, solté un jadeo de sorpresa y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada hambrienta.

―Sin sostén de nuevo. ―murmuró con esa bendita voz que me derretía por dentro. ―Me paso el día entero preguntándome si llevaras algo debajo de la ropa, Isabella. ―mordió suavemente y jadee sorprendida. ―Una de esas bonitas bragas que me gusta romper. ―continuo mientras una de sus manos descendía por debajo de mis delicadas bragas, sentí sus dedos tocar el punto exacto y solté un gemido que gracias a Dios solo él podía escuchar. ―O si estarás desnuda cuando llegué aquí. ―me aferré a sus hombros y busque sus labios desesperada.

Su lengua entro en mi boca al mismo tiempo que su dedo se deslizo en mi interior y estuve a punto de explotar contra su cuerpo. Con su pulgar acariciaba el botón que me hacía temblar y con su dedo en mi interior me estaba costando pensar con claridad.

―Edward. ―suspiré contra sus labios, sabía lo estaba haciendo, después de todos esos meses juntos era capaz de saber cuando él estaba jugando conmigo y en ese momento estaba disfrutando con no dejarme venir.

―Eres la criatura más hermosa cuando quieres correrte. ―murmuró causándome un espasmo en todo el cuerpo, él sabía que su forma descarada de hablar me volvía loca y lo usaba en cada oportunidad que tenía para torturarme. ―Sé que llevaste a ese hombre hasta el estacionamiento para que te viera con él. ―exclamó moviendo su pulgar sobre mi centro. ― ¿Esto era lo que querías, encanto?

―Sí. ―exclamé soltando un largo suspiro entonces él me soltó, abrí los ojos con la piel erizada y la sensación de frustración en mi pecho. ― ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta, sus labios atraparon los míos y sus manos jalaron mis bragas hasta que estás cedieron y solté un jadeo de anhelo, en movimientos rápidos se abrió el pantalón y en una desgarradora y lenta estocada, estuvo dentro de mí.

―Edward. ―exclamé sintiéndome plena y satisfecha.

Con un suave vaivén nos movimos juntos y suspiré mientras sus labios me arrancaban el más dulce los besos.

**…**

Tres semanas después, con todos los invitados en sus lugares y un camino de pétalos blancos frente a mí, nos encontramos de nuevo para casarnos, esta vez con un mundo de posibilidades abriéndose paso con fuerza y no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me acercaba a él. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentir el brazo de mi padre sosteniéndome fue un enorme alivio, le miré con un nudo en la garganta y él me sonrió antes de dejar un beso en mi frente.

Aún nos quedaba mucho que hablar, pero que Edward hubiera pensado en ese pequeño detalle me llenaba de dicha.

_―Bella ¿ya estás lista? ―la voz de Alice llamo nuestra atención mientras Rose colocaba los últimos detalles de mi cabello. _

_―Puedes pasar Alice. ―exclamé mirándome una última vez en el espejo._

_―Oh por Dios, te vez preciosa. ―exclamó acercándose a nosotras, sonreí y justo cuando estaba frente a mí abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo. ―Casi lo olvido, Edward me envió a traerte algo._

_― ¿Qué cosa? ―murmuré frunciendo levemente el ceño y ella señalo detrás de mí, me giré lentamente y la mirada de mi padre fue lo primero que reconocí. ―Charlie. _

_―Estás hermosa, cariño. ―no había querido pensar en el hecho de que mi padre no estaría ahí para entregarme, pero en más de una ocasión estuve parada en la banqueta frente a la casa luchando para obligarme a entrar, no le dije nada a Edward, no quería que notara que algo me faltaba, pero por supuesto, ese hombre iba un paso adelante. _

_―Les daremos un momento. ―murmuró Rose saliendo junto a Alice de la habitación._

_―No sabía que vendrías. ―susurré tratando de recuperar mi voz._

_―No sabía si querrías que estuviera aquí, pero hable con ese marido tuyo y me ha dicho que te haría feliz si venía aquí. ―murmuró mirando disimuladamente el piso. ―Sé que te debo un montón de disculpas, mi niña. Pero no podría perdonarme si también te arruino algo tan importante. ―en ese instante no necesitaba una larga conversación, ni una detallada disculpa, solo quería recorrer ese pasillo con mi papá._

Al llegar al altar, Edward tomo mi mano y levante la mirada hasta sus ojos que estaban brillantes, me dedico una sonrisa hermosa y entonces sentí que cada paso que di hasta ese momento había valido la pena.

Ese hombre me amaba de la misma manera en que yo le amaba a él y no importaba lo que viniera en el futuro, estaríamos juntos para siempre.

La ceremonia fue simplemente perfecta y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo Edward me invitó a bailar, una melodía suave que el grupo tocaba en el improvisado escenario, las personas se hicieron a un lado y mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba únicamente el latido de su corazón, sentía las miradas de todos nuestros seres queridos sobre nosotros.

Era aquí donde quería estar para siempre.

Envuelta en sus brazos y sintiéndome completamente amada.

La pista se lleno en cuanto terminamos de bailar y el resto de la noche nos divertimos hablando con nuestros amigos y comiendo pastel, hasta que llego el momento de lanzar el ramo y vi la pelea entre mis mejores amigas por él.

Tomo toda la fuerza de Rosalie, pero finalmente se lo arranco de las manos a Alice y ésta salió volando hasta caer sobre Jasper que le dedico una sonrisa que le hizo olvidar que acababa de perder el ramo.

Rose corrió hasta Emmett con las flores en alto y éste le sonrió con diversión antes de hincarse frente a ella y sacar una sortija que hizo a Rosalie soltar un suspiró de sorpresa.

―Oh por Dios, sí. ―exclamó sin dejar que el hombre hiciera la pregunta y todos soltamos una carcajada mientras ella sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. El anillo fue a su dedo y las flores salieron volando hasta caer sobre las manos de Alice que sonrió satisfecha.

Edward llegó a mi lado y me rodeo dejando su mano sobre mi vientre antes de dedicarme una sonrisa, nuestro pequeño secreto crecía en mi interior y se lo había revelado apenas unas horas atrás.

Habíamos acordado guardar las noticias hasta que regresáramos de la luna de miel, pero eso no evitaba que disfrutáramos de ello con una mirada compartida.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Acababa de recibir mi ansiado diploma de graduación y buscaba entre las personas a mi esposo, cuando unas pequeñas botitas se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar a mis piernas, sonreí emocionada y lo tome en brazos.

―Ganaste mami. ―sonreí dejando un beso en su mejilla, él no entendía del todo lo que era una graduación, pero estaba feliz por mí y eso era más que suficiente. ―Grite muy fuerte ¿me escuchaste?

―Por supuesto que te escuche, amor. ―exclamé sonriéndole, lo había visto en los hombros de Edward gritando con todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían.

―Felicidades encanto. ―levanté la mirada y me encontré con mi esposo frente a nosotros con una sonrisa que solo pude describir como llena de orgullo.

―Gracias. ―susurré levemente sonrojada y él se acercó a nosotros para dejar un beso en mi frente.

―Vamos, Tony y yo te tenemos una sorpresa. ―miré a mi hijo que tenía su sonrisa traviesa y luego a Edward que parecía la copia exacta de mi pequeño granuja.

Subimos a la camioneta y regresamos al rancho con ellos dos esforzándose para no darme ni una pista, cruzamos la sala, el comedor y las puertas hacia el patio antes de encontrarnos con nuestra familia reunida en una especie de fiesta sorpresa.

Apenas estaba procesando la situación cuando mi pequeño llegó corriendo con un ramo de tulipanes que cubría su rostro por completo, lo tome de inmediato y él sonrió orgulloso.

―Lo compe solito. ―sonreí enternecida y miré a Edward que asintió con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por eso estabas trabajando con papá? ―pregunté mirándolo sonreír. Él asintió emocionado.

Llevaba semanas yendo con su padre al rancho para "trabajar", Edward le daba pequeñas tareas que sabía podría hacer y cada semana recibía un pago como el resto de los chicos, Anthony estaba sumamente orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo y mi corazón se derritió al comprender que había estado haciéndolo para darme un regalo.

―Eres un encanto. ―exclamé dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Toda la tarde estuvimos celebrando con la familia y amigos, hasta que Tony se fue a dormir y me hizo prometer que le guardaría una rebanada de pastel. Entonces Edward y yo nos perdimos en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti, Isabella. ―murmuró mientras girábamos lentamente en mitad de la pista. ―Le he contado a todo el mundo que mi esposa será la mejor arquitecta de su generación.

―Eres un adulador. ―susurré dejando un rápido beso en sus labios. ―Te amo.

―Te amo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
